SAO IV Bleached Re: Start Vol I
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration once it started. Informed about the unstable future of the world due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… Stop the Soul King's death... [Hitsuhina] [Kirisuna]
1. Chapter 1: The Streets of Rukongai

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they return back.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking** _This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: The Streets of Rukongai

XXXXX

Once the Shinigami had given his speech and completed the Soul Burial ritual, Kazuto and Asuna found themselves unable to speak, as a higher being spoke to them. It was the author. "You shall only speak when I say you may. Listen well. I shall allow you both the chance to live, if you agree to return to 1894, and save the Soul Society. All the relevant information you'll need to save the Soul Society in my stead have been given to you, as it is not my place to interfere in the mortal's domain."

A blue object was then split in half, as it was inserted into the two's souls without the two noticing. As this happened, all relevant information was transferred.

Avoid Aizen.

Kill Yhwach before he kills the Soul King

Only two pieces of information.

As Kazuto and Asuna appeared in a blink of the eye in the Rukongai, they saw it. An impoverished city. Prior to seeing the "God" of the world, known as the "Author", the Shinigami which had transported them here, had told them it would be paradise. Of course, they weren't dumb enough to believe it. [0]

Asuna covered her mouth as she let's out a gasp on the impoverished conditions of the Rukongai, 77th district, _Tokugawa_. All around them were buildings similar to ones you'd normally see in Africa in the news.

People in life were told to work hard to succeed, work hard and be good for a good afterlife. What a lie. Everyone here was clearly suffering of some sorts, except for the dealers. They seemed to have an extraordinarily good time here.

Kazuto shook his head at the poor conditions, as he said out loud: "It's even worse than the Dark Territory…"

Asuna nodded, as within the two years she'd been in the underworld, she too had seen the Dark Territories. The scary thing about it was… It was much better than this. "It's horrible… Kirito-kun."

Kazuto and Asuna looked at themselves, as they were transported here. They were dressed in the same clothing they wore when they entered the STL's. Traditional white robes. Not exactly the best thing to bring with you, but oh well.

Walking around, Kazuto and Asuna both walked around the streets, seeing fights all around the districts, between gruff males all over. Amazingly, no females were found - Anywhere. Kazuto wondered out loud: "Why're there no girls here…? Strange."

Asuna sighed and gave her lover a quick recap on history: "It seems that the culture is backwards here… And back in the old ages, females weren't outside often. In slums like this, girls were often raped, hence they stayed inside."

Kazuto quickly looked at Asuna, who gave a slight smile to him, as she said back to him: "Don't worry. This time, I won't let anything happen to me."

Kazuto gave a brief nod, as he continued to walk forward more carefully. Walking forward, on the road, as they entered deeper into the district, they saw more and more bartering.

Banditry. Stealing. Warlords. Everything here was backwards, it was like going back in time. It was worse than the Underworld.

Kazuto sighed, as he thought back about the Underworld. This wasn't his first time that he was randomly chucked out off his world and put into another world. SAO, Underworld… And now.

_At least back then I had someone to teach me about the mechanics…_

Asuna followed Kazuto, hoping that his appearance would spare her from any sort of sexual harassment - Something borderline impossible.

Kazuto and Asuna all of a sudden heard a childlike scream, to be more precise, several screams. Kazuto looked at Asuna, who gave him a understanding nod as she said to him: "Go… If children are being tortured here and we truly have some kind of special power… We should stop this."

Kazuto had a grin on his face, as he and Asuna ran towards the back alley, where he saw 5 children being surrounded by 14 big guys.

XXXXX

The leader of the gang said to the rest off the members as they left at the scared children: "Look at what we caught today! These'll make perfect for the market, young and capable."

Another gang member laughed out loud: "Oh come on now, don't be scared. At least try to make it fun for us."

The oldest male child begged the gang members with tears, going closer and closer towards the wall with his companions. "Please… Please don't hurt us. We… We just want to live, please!"

Another gang member laughed: "Don't worry kid, we won't hurt you… It's not US you should be worried about!"

The children shivered in fear as the gang members came closer. The children knew they were finished. It was over.

_It's over… We got caught. And we're probably going to die. Or just be sold off as slaves. I'm sorry guys… I couldn't do anything for you._

At that moment, someone appeared at the front of the aisle. It was a black haired male, and a chestnut haired female, both dressed in white robes. The male said to the gang: "Look. Leave the kids alone."

The Gang leader laughed at the male as he said to him: "What position are you to tell me to do what? I'll tell you what, your little girlfriend over there can be my personal slave when I'm done with this! Get em' boys!"

The gang members charged towards Kazuto, who made a grin. As the first Katana strike came for him, he ducked with the reflexes he had from the Underworld, and some of the strength, he managed to use the same martial art technique he had used to kill Kuradeel: Uppercut. Albeit, this time was no light.

His hand made it through, as he said to Asuna: "Asuna… Stay back. I'll handle this." Asuna gave re-assuring smile, and stepped back. She replied to him: "Becareful, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto gave his usual smile as he impaled the first gag member who was holding… A Katana. Not a Zanpakuto, but a regular Katana. Kazuto grinned. The rest were going to be easy as long as he had the Katana.

He withdrew his hand from the first gang member, now dead. As the 2nd one tried to use his club to clumsily smash Kazuto in, Kazuto simply rolled over, like he did against Deusolbert. He then made a run for the Katana, as another person with a Katana managed to slice his cheeks, causing blood to come out.

Kazuto cursed for being not careful, but resumed his assault. A third man with a stick attacked Kazuto, however using the in-game skill [Avalanche]'s position, he easily broke the stick with the two handed move's attack.

Breaking the stick, the man shouted at Kazuto: "Damn you! Impudent fucks like you should fuckin' get the hell outta our way!"

The man then charged towards Kazuto with his fists. Kazuto's expression grew serious, as he gave no mercy. With a swift cut, as the sword descended, he cuts off the man's arm, then the torso, taking his second knockout.

In these people, he saw it. The image of Raios and Humber, the images of Chudelkin, Gabriel and the Administrator. They were all bad people, all evil.

All of a sudden, another gang member manages to hit his club at Kazuto's back, as Asuna cried out: "Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto said to Asuna, as he slashed the man who hit him: "Stay back, Asuna!" As he said this, his wounds healed instantly, as one of the gang members shouted at him: "Who the hell are you?!"

Kazuto gave no reply, as he charged towards the gang members, whilst they hit him one by one. Every time damage was inflicted upon him, he felt pain, sure. However… It was always like he was healed instantly. His wounds were _returned _back to the shape they were when he came to the Soul Society.

As Kazuto knocked out yet another of the gang members, three of them proceeded to head towards Asuna's backside, without her seemingly noticing.

As the gang members grinned in delusion of what they would do with the cute girl, they were interrupted, as one of them had a jab on the stomach, knocking one out. Kazuto looked over at Asuna as he cried out: "Asuna!"

As she got in a fighting stance similar for the hand to hand skill moves, which she had learned in SAO. Using the technique _Sidewind Kick, _she launched herself similar to how Hiyori always does and kicked a second thug in the face, causing him to go down.

The last thug swore at her as he shouted: "You'll regret this… You bitch!" Asuna stared at him, as she said to him, with a serious face: "No… You will. How could you even forgive yourself…?"

The thug gave her a smirk as he said to her: "I don't need to, because soon I'll have you to suck my worries away!"

He charged at her with his knife, as Asuna sidestepped him, and tripped him over, leaving him to land at the wall, bumping his head and subsequently knocking him out.

Asuna waved and said out to Kazuto: "I'm alright, Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto gave his lover a grin, and internally sighed off relief. He wasn't sure if Asuna had the material of killing in her. After-all… The Kuradeel incident, she almost got killed. However, it seems she might've gotten over it now.

He focused on the 6 thugs at the front, as the boss shouted out to him, knife pointed at the kids, now finally scared.

"Get… Get the hell away from us you freak of nature! Or I'll kill them!"

The children struggled, as the youngest one cried out: "No please mister! Please don't kill us! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna!"

Kazuto growled at the man as he shouted: "Let them go! This is between you and me."

The boss laughed at his statement, replying in pride: "This is the slums kid! Anything to survive is our motto… Now if you don't drop your weapon in 5…"

Kazuto cursed as Asuna shouted out: "Kirito-kun!" He was helpless. He was helpless like the time when he watched his fellow guild members die.

Like when he watched the men from the Aincrad Liberation Army die.

Like when he let Eugeo die.

As the Boss said: "4…" the Thugs laughed maniacally, whilst the children cried tears of fear. They advanced further forward, step by step, towards Kazuto.

Kazuto's grip on his Katana loosened, as the boss said out proudly: "3…" The Thugs laughed at Kazuto as they taunted him: "Look at him, all scared cause' o' words! What a weak-ass kid."

Kazuto heard a voice in his head. A voice was leading him to something, something he didn't know.

**Do you want to stop regretting?**

_Yes_

**Do you want to protect the ones you love?**

_Yes_

**Do you want the power to stop your own regret?**

_Yes._

**Then, Kazuto… Open your eyes. Look past your regret, look past your fears. Never give up on an objective at present, even when impossible. Is that not what you've done as the past as the [Black Swordsmen]? Or as the [Dual Wielder Kirito]? **

_But how…? I won't reach them in time. I won't be able to protect them like before…_

**Kazuto. When you can't protect, then you grow stronger so you can. Henceforth… I shall lend you my power. For now. Listen to me Kazuto.**

_…_

**Rush forward now, let out your largest Sonic Leap… And it shall become something else. With my power lent to you temporarily… You shall be able to do it.**

_Right. _

Kazuto got into the move set for sonic leap, as he placed his sword next to his left hip no longer holding it with two hands, bending his knees down slightly. He imagined it. Kazuto used incarnation to imagine himself using Sonic Leap.

_The Sonic Leap I did against Chudelkin, in the underworld… _

It was only like a few hours ago, that he had fought there. The feeling of the leap, the feeling of battle. The battle against the Administrator, the battle against PoH and the battle against Gabriel. All seems to be so close to the events of [now].

He gripped his katana tightly, as the boss laughed at him: "Regret it now…? Giving up? It's too LATE NOW! GET EM' BOYS!"

Asuna shouted out in concern, as she saw her lover not moving. She held her hands above her chest, as she cried out: "Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto smiled at Asuna as he said to her as he began moving: "It's alright, Asuna. I've got this."

As he ran towards the thugs, the thugs attempted to slash down at him, whilst the boss began to slit his dagger at the children's throat.

Kazuto, with a flash, disappeared, leaving a bunch of distressed thugs behind, as he sliced off the throat of the boss of the gang.

The thugs muttered in distress: "Shunpo…"

Another one cried out in disbelief and wailed: "It's a Shinigami… We're gonna die! I tell you those people in the Seireitei!"

The thugs threw all their Yan on the floor as they begged Kazuto: "Please sir… We didn't know you were a seated officer in the Gotei! Don't kill us!"

Using the thug's lack of knowledge that he wasn't a Shinigami, he held up the boss's head up to the thugs, like how he did to the goblins, he shouted out: "Unless you all want to be like him… Leave!"

The thugs all scrambled to run away, leaving a large amount of Yan, as they dragged their comrades with them, leaving those they couldn't carry behind.

XXXXX

Kazuto sighed, as Asuna ran towards him asked him: "What was that… Kirito-kun?" Kazuto shrugged as he replied: "I heard some voice inside my head telling me to do Sonic Leap. So I did it."

Asuna revealed him, stunned: "But that wasn't sonic leap… You disappeared for a second, then reappeared and slit his throat."

Kazuto looked at her and shrugged, and gave one of his classic smiles: "Guess it's another unique skill for me then."

Asuna puffed her cheeks and said to him: "Mou… I'll never understand how an lazy person like you managed to get unique skills in SAO, Ordinal Scale[1] and Underworld."

Kazuto grinned back to Asuna, with his usual style, as he sheathed the Katana. "It's all luck."

Asuna sighed as she said softly: "You're really lucky you know that?"[2]

Kazuto came closer towards her as he replied, grinning: "I know, because I have you. If I didn't have luck, you wouldn't have saved me in SAO, and married me."

Asuna gave Kazuto a kiss on the lips, as she said to him: "You know that even without that I loved you in SAO. No matter what you do, I'll always follow you as your lover."

Kazuto smiled, as finally the oldest of the trio of children, a boy of around 11 years of age, with brown hair sighed and asked them: "Excuse me… Shinigami-san?"

Kazuto looked at him and replied with a whimper: "Mhm?"

"Why did you save us…? I thought the Gotei 13 didn't operate in these areas?"

Kazuto replied to him, as Asuna nodded in agreement with his statement: "We're not a Shinigami… Nor are we part of the Gotei 13. We just arrived here."

The kid looked at him at surprise: "Then how… How did you do that? From what I remember only Shinigami could do that."

Kazuto shrugged and replied: "Some voice in my head gave me instructions."

As the kid was about to question his sanity, as well as Asuna questioning his wellbeing, he fell down, straight.

Blood began to seep out from some of his joints, as Asuna cried out: "Kirito-kun!" The lead kid said to Asuna: "Quick! I know where to bring him…"

Asuna quickly nodded, as she and the children collectively lifted up Kazuto and ran towards the children's home, taking also both Kazuto's weapon and an extra Katana for herself later on.

XXXXX

Arriving within the shack which the children had lived in, the lead kid said to Asuna: "When I was in the living, my mom taught me how to treat this. That's my only memory of the living… Asides from my name."

Asuna gasped as she replied: "That's terrible… You didn't retain your memories when coming here…?"

The kid shook his head. "Nope. All I got was my name. Yuuka and Basch here only got their names."

Asuna was about to respond, as the kid said to her: "Grab the leaves from the cabinet. We'll talk about this later."

Not knowing anything about first-aid, Asuna complied and quickly ran towards the cabinet, grabbing the leaves.

The kid treated Kazuto, as he poured the liquid he had on his hand which he took out from somewhere Asuna didn't even know from where

He then seemingly sewed up Kazuto, using needles, as he commented: "Amazing… I don't even need re-patch his wounds. It's healing automatically…"

Asuna rushed over and took a look, as she took a breath and murmured: "Kirito-kun…"

The kid then looked over at Asuna, as he said to her: "I'm still going to apply the leaves to prevent further infection [3]. If his wounds are fine by tomorrow, it should mean there's no infection. 50/50 chance."

Asuna gave a nod, as the kid did his work. She still was worried… What if Kazuto died here? What would happen if he left her?

**Stop worrying, Asuna. **

Inside her mind, spoke a voice. Asuna was confused momentarily, but still chose to reply to said voice.

_Who are you?_

**The time for you to know who I am, has not come yet. However… I suspect it will be soon. **

_Answer me!_

**Mind not your question, but heed my words. He shall be fine. I wish not see you in pain, for when you are… It gets too clouded in here and rainy in here.**

As Asuna was about to answer, she felt the presence get out of her mind, only for one of the children, Yuuka to tug on her.

"Yuto-san says it's dinner. He's brought back good food after you guys got all the money from the gang."

Asuna nodded, as she followed the girl inside towards the dining table. In the hastily made, cracked wooden table, there was boar meat, other meats, etc food. Normal food, much better than the food she ate at RATH.

The oldest child, Yuto spoke up as he lifted up his glass of water: "What's your name? We need to thank you for saving us."

Asuna, despite being sidetracked in her thoughts, worrying for Kazuto, snapped back to reality, as she answered: "Asuna. Asuna Yuuki. His name, is Kazuto Kirigaya."

The oldest kid gave her a wide-faced smile, as he said to her: "Yuto Nakaochi and she's Yuuka." The 9 year old brunette waved as she smiled: "Arigato, Yuuki-san!"

Asuna replied to her, smiling: "You can call us by our first names, it's fine!"

The youngest kid, the 8 year old flaxen haired Basch, nervously looked up and bowed: "Th-hank yo-ou for saving us… My names Basch."

Asuna smiled to him: "It's no problem… Those who have the power to protect others should do it. At least… Kirito-kun would."

As Asuna ate the food, she noticed how the children were eating for their lives. It was clear they had long starved for this.

_Was the situation here that bad…?_

After dinner, the children had all gone to sleep, as Yuto asked if she wanted to sleep on a futon they had. But Asuna declined, as she replied to him: "I'll be better off watching Kirito-kun tonight."

And so, Yuto left the two alone, as Asuna watched over Kazuto in the night, until she too drifted to sleep, on his lap.

XXXXX

At the next day, Kazuto woke up, as he saw Asuna on his lap, sleeping peacefully.

_So yesterday wasn't a dream afterall. _

He smiled warmly, as he looked at his lover. Her chestnut hair, cherry red lips, snow white skin, he loved every part of her.

Not to mention she looked so cute whilst sleeping… He tapped slowly at her shoulders, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Kirito… Kun?"

Kazuto smiled at her, as he teased her: "You're awake, Asuna. You were pretty cute sleeping."

Asuna puffed her cheeks as she replied: "Mou… Stop teasing me Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto shook his head as he said to her: "I'm not! It's the truth that you're cute!"

Asuna looks at him, as the two had a 'lovey dovey' moment, staring each other at the eye, and smiling.

There was a knock on the room, as Yuto finally busted the door open. "Oi! Could you two have sex later and come out first?"

Kazuto and Asuna both flushed bright red, as Asuna stuttered: "Wha-What do-do you mean?"

Yuto grinned as he replied: "When a girl and a boy love each other, they have sex! What else could you have been doing here last night?"

Kazuto shook his head in denial: "We di-didn't do anything! I swear!"

Yuto laughed as if it was a joke and said to him: "Are you joking? Come on now, I'm not that stupid."

Asuna squeaked out: "We-We're telling the truth! We didn't do anything! Yuto-kun!"

Yuto sighed, and replied to her: "Whatever you say."

As Kazuto was about to make another retort, Yuto said to them both: "Anyway, could you guys come outside? We gotta thank you for yesterday."

Kazuto rubbed his hair, as he said to him: "It's really not…"

Yuto grinned as he replied: "I knew you would say that, so I decided that if you didn't, I'll tell the other two… About what happened here."

Not wanting to make the thing go further, Kazuto and Asuna both relented, and headed outside, where the kids were waiting.

They presented Kazuto and Asuna both with some gifts using the money the duo had bought back. For both of them, they had bought the standard issue Shinigami sandals, with the socks. For Asuna, they had bought white-red Yukata Mini skirt, whilst for Kazuto they bought a black shirt, which shows off his chest, a grey bandana and bagged pants. [4]

As Kazuto and Asuna both changed out of their white yukata's into their new outfits, they thanked the children.

Yuto replied to them, as he said: "You saved us… It's only natural for us to repay the favour right?"

Kazuto and Asuna both smiled, as they took their swords and prepared to leave. As they walked towards the door, Yuuka and Basch both grabbed onto them, (male male, female female). Both screamed out: "Please… Please don't leave."

Yuto too nodded, as he stepped down and as the most mature and oldest of them all, asked Kazuto and Asuna: "Could you both stay here…? Live with us? I know it's selfish of us to ask you, but could you? With you, we won't get bullied by the gangs anymore."

Asuna looked up at Kazuto as she stuttered: "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto looked at his lover's face, and instantly knew, this was like Yui. They had found their new home in the Soul Society, and they'd be taking care of these kids.

Kazuto finally relented, as he said to them: "Alright… Alright. We'll stay here."

The three kids cried out tears of joy as they yelled together: "Arigato!"

Kazuto sighed, as he asked the three: "Since we're staying here… I want to make a difference. I want to get rid of the crime lords one by one."

Yuto stared at him, wide eyed. "Are you sure…? They're insanely strong, and have lots of people behind them."

Kazuto nodded, as Asuna stood beside him. "Once we perfect that "shunpo" thing, we'll be able to go fight them."

Yuto sighed, as he finally spoke after several seconds of pausing. "Please… Don't go to the Seireitei and join the Gotei 13. Stay here with us… I don't care if you master it… Everyone's much more happy if you stay."

Kazuto shook his head, as he replied to Yuto: "Don't worry. We won't go. Not when we have a family here."

Yuto smiled, as he hugged Kazuto. The group truly now resembled, as Asuna and the other kids joined in.

Maybe… Just maybe, Kazuto and Asuna could move on from the living, as they transitioned to the afterlife. Just maybe.

XXXXX

Kazuto and Asuna both headed towards the door, as the children waved goodbye. Yuuka smiled at the duo and squeaked out: "Be back at night alright?"

Kazuto gave a rough smile and replied: "Can't guarantee it."

Asuna giggled as she replied at the children and Yuuka: "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's responsible and will be back by nightfall."

Kazuto sighed, as he held Asuna's hand and ran towards the grasslands of the Soul Society. A new page of their lief had begun…

XXXXX

Wew! First chapter complete. Updates may not be constant, because i do have to focus on Bleach: Alternate future as well. Not to mention I've got exams, can't slack off that much, sorry guys. Anyway, at least the first two to four chapters will be about life in the Rukongai, before they even go into the academy.

Anyway, where are they going next? What're they gonna do? Find out next time.

Next Chapter: Golden life of Tokugawa.

[0]: Originally, I was considering a prologue chapter. But, I question how the fuck would it ever work? Would a Shinigami ever be patrolling on the Ocean Turtle? Because of this, I decided against a prologue chapter, and went straight to 1. Laziness is also a reason but you didn't see this lol.

[1]: I'm referencing when he one shotted everything. It does look like a skill from afar, so it wouldn't be surprising if people thought it was a skill. As for underworld, Dual Wielding ain't common alright? Even in Soul Society we only got them 3 dual wielders, Ichigo, Ukitake and Shunsui. Ntm, Ichigo was late to dual wield.

[2]: You gonna tell me all that SAO shit ain't plot armour? Fuck off. Plot Armour is basically in-story luck.

[3]: I don't know the first thing about first-aid. Don't question me please.

[4]: Kokura Castle x SAO Ad for Kazuto and Asuna's outfits.


	2. Chapter 2:Happiness Doesn't Last Forever

Chapter 2: Happiness doesn't last forever

XXXXX

The afterlife was simple and happy for Kazuto and Asuna. For the first few weeks, both Kazuto and Asuna managed to master the technique where they could teleport, place to place. Apparently, it was called "Flash step" according to the Shinigami of the Gotei.

Kazuto and Asuna both respected this name, and shrugged it off pretty quickly. As they progressed through their training, they eventually found out, that both of them could summon a ball of blue Reishi, that they could later on concentrate within their bodies for combat, giving them an immense advantage over local thugs.

How they discovered it though, went like this….

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Kazuto concentrated, as he felt an energy surging from inside him. The voice in his head called out towards him. _

**_Kazuto. If you want to grow stronger, you will heed well to listen. imagine piercing at a single point, focusing your energy at one point._**

_Kazuto did as the voice said, as he closed his eyes and lifted his palm up. _

_All of a sudden, he heard a scream from Asuna. Kazuto asked her in worry, afraid they were found training by some local thugs: "Asuna, what's wrong?"_

_Asuna only stared at the blue ball he made, as she said: "Your hand…"_

_Kazuto leapt up in surprise, however he later inspected the ball, and finally noticed: It was his own energy. _

_He only could speak out from what he remembered from what the children had told them about "Reiryoku". _

_"Amazing… So this is what Reiryoku is…?"_

XXXXX

And so they were, two young vigilantes, who were making a point to help souls in need and defeating crime bosses, one by one - making the Afterlife a better place.

Whilst the two never had yet suffered from powerlessness within these lawless areas, they knew children that have.

Nevertheless, the two were determined in their mission, and improved as they went. It was harsh at times, opponents were hard. However, pay was good. The two had a constant flow of income from the crime lord's treasury they had taken and spread with the poor, vastly improving living conditions.

Despite this harshness, life was good. There hasn't been any hollow encounters, which Kazuto and Asuna both sighed sighs of relief to that.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Asuna asks Yuto one day, as she and Kazuto returned from training. "So what're hollows? I heard from the villagers about a recent "Hollow" attack." _

_Yuto's eyes opened, as he looked at them with an "are you serious?" face. _

_Kazuto sighed as he nodded along with Asuna's question. "We honestly just came here…" _

_Yuto gave a light chuckle, as he replied: "It's a wonder how you two are so strong, yet don't know a thing about here."_

_Asuna gave a light giggle, as Kazuto sighed, whilst Yuto coughed, then continued. "Hollows are creatures which eat souls like us apparently. They're the reason the Gotei 13 exists I think, to fight them off. There hasn't been any hollows in here for a long time, but there's still some in other districts, time to time. If you ever see a hollow, run. Unless you're a Shinigami, you can't fight it." _

_Kazuto gave his usual shrug and grinned: "That's if we ever run into one. Then all we have to do is not run into one."_

_Asuna sighed at his simple minded thinking. But she still smiled. It reminded her of the Kirito-kun she knew in Aincrad. Always thinking of Bizarre ways to survive…_

XXXXX

"So, how much Shinigami do you think there are?"

Asuna looked at her lover, as the two had just beaten up yet another crime family, and took the Yan to distribute out.

Asuna looked up in the skies, and then looked at her lover and replied: "Maybe hundreds, or even thousands. There's this much people here anyway."

Kazuto looked at Asuna, not much shocked, but still thought to the idea of slaying monsters, like he did in SAO. "Wonder how it'd be like to be one…"

Asuna chastised her lover for even thinking of leaving with the kids alone, as she said to him: "You don't need to. Geez, how could you be so irresponsible, we've gotta take care of the kids."

Kazuto sighed, and nodded. His lover was correct. What priorities they had now, especially right now, they'd never even considering going to the Seireitei.

Despite the fact that Kazuto was slightly disappointed with not being able to be a Shinigami and a swordsmen that fought monsters once more, he still smiled at his lover, and still continued to enjoy the happiest times of his life.

"Yeah, I know. Even if I'm not able to be a Shinigami… I'm still at my happiest, as long as I'm with you, Asuna."

Asuna sighed as she replied to him: "If only back in Aincrad you could be like this…"

Kazuto gave a chuckle, as Asuna followed, leaving the two to walk forward, happily discussing their current life in the Soul Society.

Life had been easy, with this being District 77 after-all, there wasn't anyway there wouldn't be any sort of criminals roaming on the streets.

It was the sewer of society, the Detroit of the afterlife, or better known as the Soul Society. Kazuto sighed at this though.

"I wish, we could truly make a difference."

Asuna nodded her head in agreement. "I do too Kirito-kun… But we don't have the power to do anything here. We can't just leave Yuto, Yuuka and Basch alone…"

Kazuto sighed, as he shook his head: "I want to bring those 3 with us, to become Shinigami. When we become Shinigami, we can let them into the Seireitei."

Asuna looked up in the skies, as if whispering a prayer towards the skies, as she wished for what Kazuto to be true. "I do too, Kirito-kun… But we…"

As Asuna was about to finish her sentence, they heard it. A feminine scream from yet another alley, yelling out: "No! Let me go!"

Both Asuna and Kazuto ran towards the alley, as they couldn't flash step a long distance just yet, with the technique still wasting quite a bit of stamina, due to their lack of proficiency.

As Kazuto turned towards the alley, he saw 7 men oppressing a young girl, still in her teens. The teen yelled out: "Let me go!"

One of the men laughed evilly as he said to the rest: "This one'll make good money. Snow-white skin too, and probably a virgin! We'll sell her good."

Kazuto and Asuna both gave each other a nod, as Kazuto pointed his Katana at the armed men with clubs, spears and katanas.

"Let her go."

The 7 men turned around, as the leader laughed at Kazuto: "A pair of lovebirds trying to play vigilante against the big bad of District 77, the Yamikaze?"

Asuna too drew her weapon, as one of the men looked at her and whistled: "Boss, she'll fetch an even better price. I mean look at her!"

The boss looked at Asuna, as Asuna spat out at him: "You'll never get me. I'll make sure… You people pay for selling off woman. People like you are the scum of the earth."

The Boss grinned as he yelled out to his boys: "Get em'! SHOW EM' THE YAMIKAZE SPIRIT!"

The 6 gang members charged towards Kazuto and Asuna, who both shared acknowledging looks, as Asuna asked Kazuto: "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto gave a nod, as he replied: "Let's go, Asuna."

With that, both their blades began to fuse with their Reiatsu, allowing the blades to be temporarily empowered, similar to how Ichigo used Zangetsu to slash Kenpachi.

As the 6 men approached them, all the boss and girl could see, was a flash. Two men were down, as a single flash step, caught them off guard.

The four men who surrounded them, attempted to stab them with spears and clubs, only for Kazuto to block off the spears, as Asuna skilfully destroyed the clubs with rapid pierces on their tip, denting the club's top hammering part, as if a crater had appeared on the club's top part.

Kazuto then swiftfully moved towards the two spearmen, as he cut down both spears at once, with a flash step to the air, allowing him to use his drop as momentum to slash apart both spears in half.

A thug cried out: "Damn you!"

The other simply squealed in horror, finally scared of what was to come. The more braver thug came towards Kazuto, as he attempted to punch him, which Kazuto caught his fist, then delivered a downward slash to the thug, killing him.

The other thug simply ran away, as Kazuto looked at him. The look of anger, rage and other negative emotions, overwhelmed the thug. The poor thug was new, it seemed.

Meanwhile, Asuna's opponents got no mercy. Living up to her title "The Flash", Asuna ran towards the two, as she skilfully and gracefully dodged all the slow and lousy club smashes the gang members had attempted to pull off.

"Hyaah!"

She lands a stab onto one of the members heart, as another member attempted to hammer her to the ground.

The poor dying member, with his heart pierced was then smashed in by his comrade, as Asuna simply used flash step to dodge, going behind his back, as she swiftly bought his end, slicing off his head.

Whilst at the beginning, both Kazuto and Asian both had a hatred for taking lives, both now didn't. Not for these thugs, these thugs were like the goblins of the Mountain Range. Things too evil to let live.

As all of the leader's subordinates fell down, the leader himself cried out to both Kazuto and Asuna: "We'll get you for this!"

As he was about to continue, Asuna grabbed him by his collar and kicked him in the groin, causing him to groan in pain, as she said to him: "Give us the location of your boss and information about him."

He could only make out: "…Fijiwara… He's in the Fijiwara warehouse… His name is… The Devil… No one knows his real name." Asuna then handed him over to Kazuto, as he was thrown to the ground.

"Go back to your leader. Tell him, we're going to be seeing him soon tonight. Leave all your money down here."

The thug could only comply, as he ran with his tail tugged behind his back, heading towards the Fijiwara warehouse.

As soon as he ran, Kazuto and Asuna looked at the young, about 15 year old raven haired girl, who was curled up in a ball, as she murmured: "Don't hurt me… Please…"

Kazuto said to her softly, as he attempted to communicate with her. "It's okay now. You'll be fine…"

The raven haired girl cried out: "PLEASE MISTER! PLEASE DON'T COME CLOSER!"

Kazuto stayed silent, as Asuna shook her head. "She's got PTSD from that… I'll talk to her." Kazuto gave a light nod, as he went to front of the alley to stand guard.

Asuna walked over towards the raven haired girl, as she tapped her shoulder, causing a large reaction from the girl.

"NO!"

Asuna softly said to her. "It's alright now… All the men are gone. You'll be fine, they're all dead now."

Slowly recognising a female voice, the young girl looked at Asuna, then looked around, as she hugged Asuna: "Thank you… Thank you…"

Asuna comforted her, patting her back, and allowing the girl to lay on her embrace. Seconds later, when the girl finally recovered, Kazuto came back to look for Asuna.

"It's safe there now, Asuna."

The raven haired girl immediately went alerted due to the presence of Kazuto, who sighed. "It's alright… I won't hurt you."

The girl nodded, giving no words to Kazuto, as she looked at Asuna to introduce herself: "My name is, Hisana. Hisana Kori."

Asuna smiled at the girl, as she introduced herself: "I'm Asuna Yuuki, and this here is…" With a warm smile, Kazuto introduced himself: "Kazuto Kirigaya, nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand, and whilst at first the girl was reluctant to take it, she finally did, as she shook his hand and smiled.

"Arigato, Yuuki-san, Kirigaya-san…"

Hisana slumped down due to her weakness. She had a tiny bit of Reiatsu within her, and thanks to this collapsed, began to grow dizzy.

"I feel a bit dizzy… And hungry… This isn't normal."

Asuna quickly noticed the issue, as she gave her, her own lunch to sustain on for now. Hisana smiled somewhat, and thanked Asuna.

As she ate, she asked the pair. "I came from District 78, hanging dog… In there the crime was even worse."

Intentionally leaving out her sister, she continued. "My dream is to go to district 1 eventually, to work in a sewing shop… You both are so strong, you'd both make it into shin'o academy."

Asuna and Kazuto denied that, as they laughed about it. "Nah, the trainees in there are way above our league."

Asuna nodded her head in agreement, as Hisana sighed. "I can't keep going to rely on miracles to save me. So please… come with me."

Kazuto finally sighed, as he relented. "We'll come with you if the kids want to." Asuna nodded, as she added on: "We have to take care of 3 children and safeguard them, so I'm sorry… We can't leave them here alone."

Hisana gave a faint smile, as she hid her slight disappointment: "Oh no, it's alright. I know I'll be able to make it to District 1, with protection or not."

On her face, her eyes sparkled, as she had a determined face, which both Kazuto and Asuna smiled to.

Asuna said to her. "It's good you're determined to pursue. However, don't go to too dangerous places. Next time there might to be another pair of us to protect you."

Hisana smiled, as she tried to restrain her fear as she replied to Asuna: "Oh don't worry, I was only caught by surprise this time. Next time I won't let them get me."

Kazuto used flash step to get to the exit of the narrow corridor, as he said to Asuna: "We've gotta go, it's late."

Asuna put up her fingers in a V sign, as she waved Hisana goodbye. However, before using flash step to get to Kazuto, Hisana cried back out. "I'll be waiting here tomorrow. If you both don't change your minds to become Shinigami, come back here. And I'll guide you both throughout the Rukongai."

Asuna gave a thoughtful smile and thanked Hisana: "Thank you… I'll be sure to try ask the kids to follow us!"

Hisana waved good bye, as she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kazuto and Asuna among the crowd.

Asuna sighed heavily as she held Kazuto's hand whilst the pair walked back. Kazuto looked at her and nodded his head understandingly: "I know… They won't want to go away from the safety of the 77th district… But we have to try anyway."

Asuna looked up towards the skies, then looked back to Kazuto as she said depressingly: "But… I don't want to make Hisana-san feel upset. Did you see her expression…?"

Kazuto nodded his head, as Asuna continued, with tears almost coming out of her eyes: "She was pleading us to go with her. She was afraid…"

Kazuto shook his head as he replied to Asuna. "The best we can do now is convince the kids that us becoming Shinigami would be good for them, then help Hisana-san get into district 1, then help themselves get into the "Shin'o Academy" to become Shinigami, to get increased pay, monthly wages and protection for the kids with the skills we'll learn."

Asuna shook her head, as she leant her face on his breast. "It's not that I don't like our life now… But I… I wish that we didn't have to make these kind of decisions, shoulder this kind of responsibility… If only we were still alive… Even if we were in the underworld."

Kazuto stroked her hair gently, as he gave her a warm smile. He spoke to her clearly, "It's too late to change anything. We have a chance to get our old lives back in a hundred years according to the "Author". It's shorter than the 200 years we originally had to wait in the Underworld, right?"

Asuna shook her head and sighed as she lifted her head. "You're always simplifying things, you know that?"

Kazuto chuckled as he rubbed his temples: "Just like in Aincrad huh." Asuna smiled lightly, as she nodded in agreement.

"Just like in Aincrad… In our happiest moments."

Both Kazuto and Asuna remembered back to the moments of the sugary days in Aincrad. The calm peaceful days, carefree in the sunny artificial skies of Floor 22, surrounded by forest greens and a calm crystal blue lake.

Those were the days.

XXXXX

The hut the kids lived in was in ruins. The entire house as if seemingly wrecked by something like an tornado, then further smashed apart by other people.

Asuna had her hand over on her mouth, gasping the damage as Kazuto quickly used flash step to try to get inside.

As he approached the door, the house exploded. Kazuto cursed. "No…. No…! NO! FUCK! DAMMIT!"

Within Kazuto, there was a pang of guilt for leaving the kids alone. However this, this was suppressed by his anger. His anger at whoever did this, burned down his dream, burned down everyone's dreams. He wanted to lash out, slash down, cut down, revive then repeat the process to the person who did this. The person who ruined his, Asuna's and the three other children's perfect world.

Asuna fell on her knees, under the black skies of the dark night, as she too began to feel tears come down from her eyes.

She felt guilt. She knew that eventually some kind of larger syndicate would eventually catch onto their activities of vigilantism. Despite that, they continued to do it, whilst having a weak spot for the kids, knowing that one day, someone would use this against them.

The day had come, and it was time to feel the regret for dragging in their loved ones. The anger at the ones who stole their loved ones, and burnt down this sacred paradise.

Crystal clear liquid dripped down onto the burnt wooden, stone and metal hybrid cabin's floor. The burnt black floor, with a fusion of the brown rusty colour.

The cabin walls and roof but a thing of the past, as it too had been destroyed, living only some support pillars standing, burnt dark brown like everything else.

Beds, furniture, the table the mini family had dinner, the chairs they all managed too afford two months ago. All gone, all burnt down except for two chairs and the table.

The door itself was miraculously left standing, the only piece of the hut left standing. The wooden brown door, with an rusted iron knob. Windowless, but workable. Stuck onto the door was a note, a white piece of paper.

Kazuto, moments later feeling down, notices this note. He walks towards the door, as Asuna questioned him: "Kirito-kun?"

He ripped off the poorly made paper bag on the door with rage, leaving bits and pieces of white on the door, the note falling on the ground.

On the dirt infested floor, he picks up the note, as he said to Asuna: "Someone left us something. It says, 'To the Older Girl and Boy'."

Asuna walked over towards Kazuto, with her fists gripped tight, as she sighed. "Open it… I don't mind. We have to figure out where they are, we owe it to them."

Kazuto gave a nod, as he read out the letter. "Greetings, Vigilantes. I'm the former 7th Seat of the 11th Division. I've heard that you both have been giving my boys quite a bit of trouble…"

Asuna's eyes widened as she said in surprise: "The Gotei 13…?! He's a deserted Shinigami…" Kazuto nodded, as sweat came down from his forehead.

"Yeah… That means…"

Asuna nodded, as sweat too came down from her temples. "He's strong…"

Kazuto continued reading the letter: "If you want your little friends, come to the Fijiwara warehouse, by dawn tomorrow. If you don't defeat me, or ditch… I'll personally see to their enslavement process. Particularly the girl, she seems capable."

Asuna growled, clenching her fists as she cursed: "That… That monster… He's planning to use her as a slave for that!"

Kazuto's spiritual pressure fluctuated, as he kept silent, and drew his Katana. He let out a yelp of anger, as he cut a tree, then sheathed his sword.

"I swear. I'll get them back, Asuna."

Asuna nodded, with a serious expression on her face as she too swore: "I'll come with you. We'll both make sure they come back alive."

And on that day, they both made an oath. A oath they would both regret making, a oath that would change the very fabric of time. A change, so large to Soul Society history, that in their biographies in the future at Shin'o Academy, this would be regarded as what bought up these two top-class fighters.

A tragedy, raising two prodigies.

XXXXX

_Dawn next day_

On dawn, the next day, Kazuto and Asuna walked on the empty streets of Tokugawa. The empty streets, filled with slums of people too poor or too afraid to move onto higher districts.

Clad in Samurai-era feudal outfits of Japan, a simple Yukata and carrying a Katana on their hips, Kazuto and Asuna bravely walked down the streets.

As they neared Fijiwara warehouse, they heard a growl and felt a spike in spiritual pressure. A shadow was present, albeit a small one.

Asuna asks Kazuto, somewhat worriedly: "Did you hear that?" To which Kazuto responded with a nod, as he replied: "Yeah."

Kazuto and Asuna both took a quick look around, staying on guard, with their hands on the hilts of their Katana's, in a stance ready to draw.

All of a sudden, behind the houses, came out tens, if not hundreds of thugs from the "Devil". The man himself stood out, as he looked down upon Kazuto and Asuna, standing in front of 10 Thugs.

"Ya' thought you could challenge the Fijiwara Gang, and me… Takashi Fijiwara and get away with it?"

Kazuto snorted as he drew his Katana and pointed towards Takashi: "Scum like you are the reason why I'm here. To kill you."

Asuna too drew her sword, and got ready in a defensive stance. The ex-Shinigami was clad in black, the standard Shinigami outfit, wearing sunglasses, with long spiky hair, going down to his waist. Similar to Ichigo's Mugetsu form. He was muscular, large, and surrounding Kazuto and Asuna, was his boys.

Takashi gave a good laugh and clapped, as he yelled out: "Boys!"

A thug yelled out: "Yes boss!" as three boys brings out the three tied up children, drugged, blindfolded, as Asuna yelled out: "What did you do to them you monster?!"

Takashi laughed as he replied to her. "Don't worry… You'll soon know when we're done with you. You'll like your new life, I'll be sure to train you well."

His message gave Asuna's tongue a disgusting taste down her spine, as she spat out at him: "I'd rather die… Than be a plaything for you."

Takashi grinned at her ferociousness, saying to her: "I like her. Fiesty. Try to keep her alive boys, kill the male."

Kazuto smirked as he said to Takashi: "We're not going to make it easy for you."

Takashi gave his toothiest grin, a fairly evil one as he replied back: "I ain't going to make it a painless death for you either…"

He then sighed, and unsheathed his sword, as he said: "When the Omnitsukido's leader unsheathes her sword, an execution is at hand. I've always wanted to be the Shihoin hair. Sadly, I can only do with these boys…"

Kazuto taunted back at him: "If you were an execution squad's leader, with the job you've been doing so far, not even stopping two teenagers, the Gotei 13 would fall apart."

Takashi shook his head as he said to Kazuto: "Foolish. Impudent to the end I see… No matter. Kill them all."

All at once, the hundreds of thugs began charging at both Kazuto and Asuna, who were back to back.

Kazuto gave a grin, as he asked Asuna: "Just like SAO?" Asuna too gave a confident grin, as she replied to her lover. "Yes."

"Let's do this then. Switch!"

XXXXX

At the midst outside of the battle, something observed the huge amount of reishi in one location. It began to move towards it, as it gave out a happy growl, signifying it's happiness. It looked from the shadows, looking at the ongoing fight.

"I smell them… Hunger… Must… fill…"

XXXXX

A/N:

Wow! I never knew I'd gain 3 favs and 3 followers, for such a bad first chapter. Honestly, thank you guys! Please leave a review for what you would like to be changed. I have a story arc planned so far, and I guess it'll go up to chapter 6-7 until they reach Soul Society. I'm going to put up a vote on which division should Kazuto and Asuna enter, as next episode said division will do something. Do note that canon characters may end up in different divisions, depending on the outcome.

For people from Bleach: Alternate future, I'm working on this story until the start of the Academy arc, which is in 5-6 chapters from now. I plan on posting the chapter next week for Alternate future, I'll finish the Toshiro Karin episode soon.

\- Nooter

Division 3 Division 6 Division 7 Division 8 Division 10 Division 12 Division 13

Next time, on SAO IV: Bleached:

"Damn you both…! Now you've pissed me off, and I'll show you, my true power! Shake and Erupt, ...Tera no Batsu" [Terra's Punishment]


	3. Chapter 3: A Wider World

Chapter 3: First Taste of the Wider World

Thrusting his sword as if he was doing Sonic Leap, Kazuto nimbly dodged the spear thrust and Halberd vertical slash from two other thugs by leaning his body forward, with the two attacks only narrowly missing his back. Whilst Asuna uses Shunpo to appear behind said thugs, and does multiple nimble strikes with her Katana, using the tip to pierce their ribs and arms to remove their capability to fight.

As more thugs approached, Kazuto and Asuna used shunpo and went on the counter offence. They appeared behind the thugs, then made a swing of their weapons. All whilst this, the 20 thugs originally charging at them stopped their forward motion to look back at Kazuto and Asuna.

"What the…?"

"So str…"

"AHHH"

Slashes and pierce hole appeared on their bodies, as crimson blood flew out to the air. Said thugs fell to the ground, their weapons falling down as their bodies disintegrated into ashes.

The remaining thugs surrounded Kazuto in a circle, whilst Kazuto and Asuna were back to back, defending each other's flanks from any possible attack.

He grinned confidently, as he said to Asuna: "Just like in SAO, the 27th floor boss." Asuna nodded, as she didn't smile but still responded with her serious expression: "Yeah."

He then went into the position for the sword skill 'Vertical Square', as Asuna went into the position for the rapier sword skill 'Crucifixion', the 6 rapier hit sword skill which the Administrator had used against Kazuto.

Both had bent down on their knees. Kazuto had his sword ready to make a uppercut, whilst Asuna was pointing her Rapier as if it was an Arrow, ready for release from a bow.

A thug laughed at their sword wielding position, taunting them: "Ha! Look at them. Don't even know how to hold swords."

Another further taunted them: "What's wrong kids, want to run back to your mommy?"

"Oh wait, they're dead! They ain't got one!"

"HAHAHAHA"

The leader of said group, Takashi observes closely, as he glimpses for their capabilities. He knew his men was no much, especially after they had displayed Flash step, and used it as effectively as a seated officer.

Sure, it was a novice flash step, but it was still a flash step.

XXXXX

The thugs began charging in, as the circle around Kazuto and Asuna grew smaller and smaller. Kazuto turned his head and gave a nod, with Asuna giving a nod to reply back.

No verbal communication, just the pure knowledge of what each other was thinking from the days of Aincrad, of SAO. Those years of partnerships, now all being used in one moment.

As the first swords began to reach both Kazuto and Asuna, a thug yelled: "DIE!"

"Huh?"

That was the Thug's first response, as he saw the empty air he slashed at, then at the blood coming out from his back.

All around the horde of men encircling Kazuto and Asuna originally, blood came out from various areas of their bodies.

Be it slashes or holes, be it on the face, the torso, the back, the leg, the arm. Cut arms, dead people, cut legs.

All were present, as a blood bath was shown in the scene. Kazuto and Asuna both stared at the men, as the two were next to each other, not exactly shoulder to shoulder, however still close.

The horde of surviving men now were afraid, like Takashi had expected.

_This is what happens, when a soul, faces it's harvester. For this very reason, the Soul Society has remained as it is. The more power you have, the stronger you are. There is no right and wrong, right and wrong is determined… By the strongest. _

_And I am powerless to change it, the order of the Soul Society. Perhaps in a hundred or so years, the Gotei 13 may finally change it's ways. However, until the Captain Commander is changed, I'm afraid this is impossible._

_Which is why, I, an opportunist escaped to the deepest parts of the Rukongai to escape the Omnitsukido, and decided to live out my life as a warlord. _

_You children should've became warlords too, but you had to mess with me. I'll show you, the power of a true Shinigami._

The men began backing off as they began scaring themselves more and more with their own words.

"They're monsters!"

"They're Shinigami! That's flash step… Run!"

"I don't wanna die!"

As Takashi's own men begin to attempt to escape from the other direction, prompting Kazuto and Asuna to both Sheathe their weapons, Takashi used flash step in front of them, catching Kazuto and Asuna's attention.

"Where're ya' goin' boys?"

The men stopped dead in their tracks, as they faced their leader. "They're too strong, and they're Shinigami!"

"Oh, and you're afraid of that? A mere boy and girl?"

The man in the front replied: "No, we're not Takashi-sama… I swe-"

He was brutally cut in half, without a blink by Takashi, as the men proceeded to run another side away from both Kazuto, Asuna and Takashi.

Kazuto and Asuna could only watch, speechless as Takashi killed his men like pigs for slaughter. Crimson red pools of blood remained on the floor, as a memorial to the men just killed for their disobedience to Takashi.

Takashi then turned his attention Kazuto and Asuna, as he pointed his Zanpakuto at them. "I'm an educated person…"

Kazuto spat out at him, with a serious face. "You… You're not educated. You're a monster, killing your own subordinates like that."

Takashi laughed, as he replied: "They all were cowards. And in my former division, cowards died first."

_Bastard… They were your subordinates!_

Kazuto screamed at Takashi, angered by the lack of emotion show, as he gripped his blade harder. "Bastard! They were subordinates! Who are you to do decide their fate?!"

Takashi grinned, as he replied: "I was about to tell you. Now… Before we start this fight, my name is Takashi Fijiwara, ex 7th seat of the 11th Division, and top crime lord of the 77th district."

Kazuto introduced himself, giving his standard greetings: "Kazuto Kirigaya, Swordsmen."

Asuna did the same as well for herself. "Asuna Yuuki, Swordswoman."

Takashi sighed at the two children, as he said to them: "A shame, Kirigaya, Yuuki. You both would've made fine additions to my empire. My right and left hands. The most capable assassins and power projectors."

Kazuto spat at Takashi once more, as he said to him: "We've got no interest in abusing the poor people of district 77. We're here to make sure scum like you don't abuse them."

Takashi gave an evil grin, as he said to Kazuto, clearly taunting him: "Then please by all means, be my guest."

Kazuto without hesitation, used flash step to get the first move on his opponent, as his lover yelled out: "Kirito-kun!"

_Sorry Asuna, but if I've learnt anything from the Underworld, it's that striking first will always bring higher chances of a win. Your survival is my top priority. And this guy, there's something different about him._

Takashi unsheathed his own Zanpakuto, and as Kazuto reappeared in real space, he blocked Kazuto's dash with the motion of drawing out his sword.

Kazuto had previously fought many opponents, and had defeated them in one strike using shunpo. However, this… This was the first time an opponent was truly capable of blocking his attack.

"What…?!"

_It can't be… Who is he? How is he able to?!_

His forward slash was completely blocked by Takashi, who grinned as his Zanpakuto easily blocked off Kazuto's, without even exerting any strength behind his block.

Kazuto leapt back, as he was taunted by Takashi. "If your blade had more strength, perhaps you may've won. However, I see that you aren't one with it. Nor is that girl over there one with hers. You both were foolish to come challenge me, a former seated officer without proper blades of souls."

Kazuto smirked at him, as he looked up from the ground where he was knelt down. His sword was stabbed onto the ground to provide him support as he stood back up.

"Cut the crap. I don't need any blade of souls to fight you, and neither does Asuna."

Asuna nodded in agreement with her lover, as she continued on for him. "We won't lose to you, not today… Not tomorrow, not ever. Someone like you… You don't deserve the power you have!"

Takashi fakely smiled, as he went into his Zanjutsu stance, his blade facing the skies and ready to do a downward slash, similar to the starting Kendo stance. "Bravo, bravo. Brilliant lovers speech, now I wonder what you both would do once I… Slashed one of you apart?"

Kazuto charged at him once more, yelling out: "Not going to happen!" _That stance… It's Kendo!_

Takashi too charges towards Kazuto with a forward leap, as both clashed. Sparks of their swords slashing went towards the sky, as the pressure was felt by many souls with spirit energy, which didn't have any training - yet.

As the two were locked in combat, Kazuto yelled out: "Asuna! Now! Switch!" Asuna, absorbed in the fight, took a second too late to hear her lover's voice.

"Right!" Asuna used flash step to charge towards Takashi. Who, as she executed her flash step, grinned.

"Playtime's over …Have a taste of what a true Shinigami is like! Agitowari!"

Takashi uses his brute strength and begun forcing more power each millisecond towards Kazuto's sword, executing a Shinigami sword technique, _Agitowari_.

"…Have a taste of what a true Shinigami is like! Agitowari!"

Kazuto stared at him for a second, as he then began to feel that his opponents sword was heavier. "What?!" Agitow-?"

Takashi's Zanpakuto easily forced itself down on Kazuto, as Kazuto for the first time felt… A presence stronger than himself. It was like a tide moving towards him, and Takashi was that tide, with the pressure, being his energy being emanated.

Kazuto was knocked back by the sheer force, towards an abandoned shack, as a hole was made from the impact, Kazuto's body resting in it.

As Takashi took his stance to charge towards Kazuto, Asuna slashed him on his torso, forcing Takashi on the defensive.

Takashi cursed for keeping his guard down, as Asuna delivered a flurry of thrusts towards him, forcing Takashi back, as he dodged them, or blocked them using his Zanpakuto.

_Read the god damn bitch's movements. Thrust after thrust, it's fast, but linear. I can block this! And then deliver a counterstrike!_

Takashi grinned, as Asuna continued her flurry of thrusts, not noticing his grin. Predicting where one of her thrusts would go, Takashi quickly saw through her pattern and predicted a thrust going towards his chest.

"There it is, the key to the win."

As Asuna thrusted her sword towards his chest, Takashi having enough time to prepare, was able to execute a powerful uppercut, knocking out Asuna's katana towards the ground, flinging it away.

_Shit! I got careless… I used the same pattern like I always did. What… What should I do?!_

Takashi then swung his blade down towards her as he grinned maniacally: "DEAD TIME, BITCH!"

"Switch!"

_Switch?! But where…? I couldn't possibly dodge his blade. Wait… You're planning on doing that?! Doesn't that depend on his compliance… And if you miss… _

Kazuto yelled out to Asuna, to ensure her, this was the right thing to do. "Trust me!"

Asuna said to Kazuto: "I'll trust you… Kirito-kun!" as she leapt back before the blade slashed her. However, Takashi followed her by using flash step, and continued his motion of a thrust, as Asuna touched the dirt filled ground.

"You don't escape the Yamikaze, bitch. No one does, especially not some weak as shit girl like you!"

She closed her eyes and braced for the end, only to hear "Clang!". As she opened them, she saw Kazuto holding back Takashi's blade, forcing Takashi to leap back, allowing Kazuto the distance to gain the distance for a powerful downward slash.

Kazuto looked behind him, and saw Asuna, as he said to her: "Grab your Katana, Asuna!"

She nodded and replied firmly: "Hai!" as she flash stepped towards her Katana, whilst Kazuto began his offensive.

A single downward slash was made towards Takashi, who easily blocked it, as the two swords were locked in battle once more.

"You honestly think I'd fall for the same trick again? Fat chance!"

Kazuto gave a grin, as he quickly yelled out: "Switch!" Takashi quickly cursed, as he attempted to parry Kazuto, who quickly discovered his attempt and blocked it.

"Fuck… Am I really going to…"

Takashi then attempted to deliver a slash onto Kazuto, only to have it be blocked by Kazuto again, as at his back, a silhouette appeared.

"Haaaa!"

Asuna struck with a quick thrust at Takashi, aimed towards his chest. However, Takashi by miracle was able to rely avoid it from his chest, instead forcing it to pierce his abdomen.

Takashi cursed as he spitted out blood onto the ground, using one hand to grasp onto Asuna's katana. "Dammit… Dammit it all!"

He fell to the ground as Asuna withdrew her Katana from his abdomen, as Kazuto used flash step to arrive at the front of the kneeling Takashi.

Kazuto pointed his sword at Takashi's neck, as he said to him: "I'm not a fan of killing, so just… Just promise to stop what you've been doing, and leave."

Takashi looked up at Kazuto, as tears came out of his eyes. "I… I… I'll leave… and I promise to…"

Kazuto stared at him, as Takashi began to grip his Zanpakuto harder.

_What's he doing? It doesn't matter if he tries to slash me, I'll still kill him first, so why's he trying to?_

"FUCK IT! Damn you both…! Now you've pissed me off, and I'll show you, my true power! Shake and Erupt, …Tera no Batsu" [Terra's Punishment]

XXXXX

Takashi's Zanpakuto changed into a mace with a blinding flash of light. His mace was now a entirely brown mace, with it's hilt being white.

He then began asserting more power onto the mace on the ground, pushing it deeper as he said: "Tera no Batsu, Kami no goshi keimusho [Divine Five Finger Prison]"

His mace radiated on the ground, shaking the ground, as all of a sudden the ground began changing around both Kazuto and Asuna.

Kazuto cursed as he leapt back from Takashi to not be caught by the cage, _DAMMIT! I should've finished him right there and then. This is going to be tough. _

Asuna quickly dodged the five finger cage, as she too was barely able to escape the cage.

As the two attempted to regain their ground, Takashi arrogantly said to them: "My Zanpakuto's name means the punishment of the very earth itself! Unless you grow wings and fly, nothing is safe from my sword!"

Kazuto smirked, as he used flash step to leap towards Takashi at incredible speeds, with his sword pointed towards Takashi's heart.

Takashi gave an arrogant grin, as he stood up, then swung his mace upwards, causing a segment of the earth to follow, creating a stone wall. "Arrogant fool, a soul without a sword of his own, will never beat me. Kowarenai kabe. [Unbreakable Wall]

Kazuto's blade impacted with the stone wall, as he yelled: "Switch!"

Asuna nodded, as she quickly used flash step as well to reach Takashi, only for Takashi to bash his mace on the ground, without even looking at Asuna.

"Foolish, I told you. The moment I became serious, this was all for naught. You both have last. Hōfuku no chikei [Retribution Terrain]"

A bunch of spikes appeared, piercing Asuna's left shoulder, as she leapt back in pain, her gripped loosened on her Katana, due to the pain from her shoulder. She used her right hand to hold her shoulder in place, to help ease the pain, as she fell towards the ground.

_This is nothing… Nothing like the pain I experienced in the Underworld. I can still fight!_

Kazuto yelled out, as he got ready for an attack on Takashi. "Are you alright, Asuna?!"

Asuna slowly stood up, as she gave a weak smile and nod. "I'm alright Kirito-kun…"

_You'll pay for this. For hurting Asuna, for hurting the kids. For everyone you've hurt! I'll make sure you pay! _

Kazuto gritted his teeth, as he stared at Takashi with hatred in his eyes, hatred of him hurting his friends, and his lover.

"You bastard!"

Kazuto impulsively and recklessly leapt towards Takashi, who easily sidestepped the predictable attack from Kazuto.

_So, he's angry now. That simply means sloppiness, losing one's cool in the battle means death. And death shall come to him. _

Kazuto attempted to unleash a flurry of slashes onto Takashi, as Takashi simply dodged yet again all of his attacks, further irritating Kazuto, as his face clearly grew more and more impatient each time he missed.

_Good, good. I'll keep him like this. As soon as he loses his patience. I'll strike. _

Kazuto growled as he grew more irritated, his slashes growing less and less accurate each time… And finally, an opening appeared… For Takashi as Kazuto over swung his slash.

"And now you die."

With great power, Takashi flung his mace, knocking away Kazuto's sword from Kazuto's hand, as Kazuto cursed. "Dammit… I was careless!"

_Shit! I'm finished…_

Takashi yelled out as he charged to smash Kazuto's head: "DIE!"

"Kirito-kun!"

A sudden burst of dark velvet energy erupted from Asuna, as spirit particles flew into her body. Her face was that of anger, her hand gripping her sword like no tomorrow. Her wounds were healed instantly as a white liquid washed over her, flowing into her skin. Her eyes had now a dark yellow iris, with black replacing the former white outsides, instead of her normal Chestnut-White combination.

A flash of flash step, and with the tip of her rapier, she blocked Takashi's mace. "I won't… I won't let you hurt Kirito-kun anymore! That day, I made a promise to protect him, and I'll keep it!"

Kazuto yelled out: "Asuna! Don't overstretch!" As he saw Asuna block Takashi's maze with ease, his mind originally filled with thoughts of hope, was now filled with thoughts of confusion.

_What the hell happened?! How did Asuna suddenly get this powerful? Is it the laws of this world? To protect? means power? And what… What the hell is with this dark feeling I feel from her?! _

Asuna knocked back Takashi's mace, as Takashi cursed "How the fuck?!" _How the fuck did she get this strong?! This makes no sense! When you're angrier, you lose momentum! This isn't normal, shit! She's too close too! I can't use my offensive techniques or I'll be caught in the crossfire, and give her an opening. I'll just have to use [Unbreakable Wall] to divert her attention then distance myself. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _

Takashi leapt back, prompting Asuna to follow him with a thrust of her own, similar to Sonic Thrust, the Rapier version of Sonic Leap. Landing first thanks to the distance originally made between him and Asuna with the initial knockback she had made, Takashi swung his Mace upwards, as his Mace met Asuna's rapier thrust.

_She fell for it. The rage truly did consume her. _

Takashi gave a confident grin, as he said to Asuna: "It's over. Kowarenai kabe [Unbreakable Wall]"

Kazuto noticed the cracks on the ground, as he yelled out to Asuna: "ASUNA! WATCH OUT!"

It was all for naught, for it was too late to evade this. Even a Lieutenant would have trouble evading this set up attack.

The ground sprung up, causing Asuna to lose her balance, as Takashi yelled out: "You're finished, bitch!"

He slammed his mace onto the ground, as he proudly yelled out his swords name: "Tera no Batsu, Hōfuku no chikei [Retribution Terrain]."

Asuna growled slightly in pain only for a moment as she landed one the spikes, thankfully piercing none of her vitals.

However, once again, as she stood up, the wounds instantly healed with a white liquid. The dark spiritual energy within her increased, as she charged towards Takashi once again.

_She's a fuckin' monster! I'll have to use this… My last resort. Tera no karada, ken!_

_ [Body of Terra, Fists!]_

Takashi pointed his mace towards Asuna, as he called out: "Tera no Batsu, Tera no karada, ken!

[Body of Terra, Fists!]"

Two fists appeared from the ground, side by side from Takashi and rushed towards Asuna at high speeds.

Asuna yelled out as her spiritual energy began to grow even larger, with her Katana pointed at Takashi, as the fists approached.

Kazuto watched, dumbfounded at the level of power Asuna possessed. _That's… That's just amazing, Asuna!_

Asuna's sword, within seconds of the power struggle as it impacted the arms began to generate more power. Slowly, cracks began to show in the hand, as a dark light from the inside out slowly came out, cracking the fists.

Takashi was stunned as Asuna charged towards him, cracking his ultimate technique. _This is impossible! How?! She's just a lowly Rukongai resident, how could she have won that?! _

As he saw the light charging towards him, he submitted himself to possible death for the first time. _Guess, my reign is over… No… I can still dodge this…!_

He leapt left, hoping to dodge the blow. However, it was too late. His right arm had been completely cut off clean. Takashi cursed as he screamed in pain: "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

The cost of a new arm was immense, and he'd have to take the trouble to travel to District one. Crimson red blood flowed out of his wound, as Takashi hurriedly wrapped cloth around his wound whilst his arm had dropped to the floor, completely cut off clean as if a butcher had done it.

He cursed heavily, screaming. However, as he did, Asuna paid no heed. She fell down as her eyes returned to normal, her dark energy and aura now gone.

Kazuto cursed and used flash step to get to Asuna as soon as possible, taking up his own Katana to defend her with his life.

_I won't let her be taken away from me, not again!_

Takashi looked over as he laughed when he saw Asuna laying on the ground: "Stupid girl. You thought you could beat me?! The devil of this district? You're a hundred years too early to challenge me… And you boy… You couldn't even touch me."

Kazuto looked at him defiantly, holding onto his Katana, as he said back to Takashi: "Even if I'm weaker… I'll defend Asuna to the last second, until I die!"

Takashi smirked as he used a quick flash step, lifting his mace with his one good arm and smashing it towards Kazuto, who blocked it with his Katana. However, Kazuto was already too exhausted, and he was easily blown away.

_I can't let this end like this… Please, give me power to protect the ones I love. Let me be the glided hero again…_

Kazuto helplessly with his katana blown away from him, now lying on the ground as well cursed. "Damn you, bastard!"

Takashi grinned horrendously, evilly. "You're going to be the ones who I kill to replace the arm I lost! You both aren't worth the price of keeping… So I'll kill you both, starting with the girl."

Kazuto yelled out as he saw Takashi heard towards Asuna, his sword contracting with the ground, creating sparkles.

However, it was of no use. The life-less Asuna currently unconscious was unable to do anything, and so was Kazuto.

Even the kids yelled out her name: "Asuna Onee-chan! Please get up!"

"Onee-Chan! We still have so much to do!"

"Asuna!"

It wasn't of any use, as Takashi began to lower his sword towards her throat, he announced: "This is for all the troubles you've caused so far, girl. I'll make sure to dispose of you properly as a sign of respect."

XXXXX

All of a sudden, both Kazuto and Takashi could hear a high pitched growl and a dark energy approaching. Kazuto sweated at the amount of Spirit Energy it was giving off. _Is it… A hollow?!"_

Takashi backed off Asuna as he looked towards the area where this energy had been given off in. _No… It couldn't be… Those are rare as shit! Curse my luck…!_

Takashi cursed, as the creature began to emerge from the houses to reveal itself. It was a large creature, resembling a griffin standing on two legs.

It had wings behind it's back, dark wings, with a standard hollow mask and hole. However, it's size was average sized for it's type of hollow. From it's back, there was a griffin like tail and it's feet were of entirely griffin origin.

It's face was like that of a lion, as the Adjucas let out a massive howl, leaving Takashi to swear. "Shit… What the fuck did we get ourselves into?!"

This Adjucas looked at Takashi, as it said in simple speech: "High energy… Yummy."

Takashi froze in fear, sweat flowing down as his grin turned to that of a frown. And from the shadows of the buildings approached a hollow, or to be specific…

"You… You're an Adjucas!"

The Adjucas's face gave no expression change, but was clearly impressed. "Haha! You've managed to know what I am… However, that won't help you as I feast on your corpses. Shinigami, you seem tasty, and with your injuries I doubt you can fight…

Takashi cursed, as he stood up defiantly and mustered what strength he left towards his Zanpakuto. _If only we didn't have that battle! I could've mustered the strength to fight… I'll have to use this for now then. _

As Takashi gripped his mace, a small red outline surrounded him as he radiated his spiritual pressure to the maximum.

"I, Takashi Fijiwara, former seventh seat of the 11th division, and now the Yamikaze of Tokugawa, will not lose to some mere hollow! Let's go, partner! Tera no Batsu! Let's show this piece of shit the punishment the earth will give it for disobeying us!"

The hollow laughed darkly, taunting Takashi: "A mere Shinigami couldn't possibly hope to defeat me!"

XXXXX

A/N:

Thanks for the favourites and stuff everyone. Please go to the poll in my profile and vote which squad you want Kirito and Asuna to join, as it will have an massive effect on the story.

Please leave a review, it's heavily appreciated and helpful to know what you liked and also what additional thoughts you have to the story, it's really helpful!

As for the lack of updates, I'm starting to get busy due to IB, I'll be slowly uploading chapters. Nevertheless, don't worry! Bleach: Alternate Future will be updated soon!

Next Chapter Preview: A Grudge is Made

The Adjucas wrapped it's tail around the children, as Kazuto yelled weakly with Asuna still unconscious: "No! Stop! Don't do it, please!"

Crystal blue tears streamed down his eyes as he shouted, however to the creature with no emotion but hunger, this was no use.

The children screamed, but were quickly silenced, as the Adjucas laughed and said to them: "No worries now… I'll treat you well in my belly! Once you become apart of me!"

They were eaten whole, as Kazuto screamed at the Adjucas. "Damn you…! Damn you! Fuck you! You bastard! I…I will… I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

The Adjucas used sonido and instantly arrived in front of Kazuto as it said to him, bored: "I'll have some fun with this one before I eat him."

He threw Kazuto towards Asuna, as Kazuto crawled towards Asuna, his entire body on the ground, blood seeping through everywhere. His hand reached for hers… However his body was too heavy, and he soon blacked out with his own thoughts now taking over.

_Why… Why was I this useless? Why can't I have more power? How, how can I put fourth my rage? _

**Is power what you want then? If it is, all you have to do… is say yes to yourself. **

_Yes… Give me power. Give me the power to defeat the Adjucas… So I can at least protect Asuna, and defend the children._

**Then so it shall be… Like Asuna, once you activate me… There is no going back, do you understand?**

_Yes. _

**You have one minute to use my power, then… It will be up to you. This is all I can do for you, Kazuto Kirigaya. Do you accept?**

_For Asuna, for the cries of the children. I accept. _


	4. Chapter 4: A Grudge is Made

XXXXX

Chapter 4: A Grudge is Made

The hollow pointed it's sharp claws towards Takashi, who grunted as he swung his mace upwards, yelling out: "Tera no Batsu, lend me your power… Kowarenai Kabe!"

His strongest wall yet was erected as the ground made a thick barrier to shield it's master, Takashi. As the claw touched the barrier, for an instant Takashi felt hope. Hope that would be soon crushed.

Despite Takashi's valiant efforts, the hollow still cut through this with brute force easily, breaking the wall as it flew at Takashi.

Takashi cursed at the strength of the Adjucas, and his lack of own thereof. _If only I was stronger. If only I was stronger so I could keep my reign… If only… _

He yelled out "IF ONLY I WAS STRONGER!" as a large cage from the earth began encircling the Adjucas.

He screamed in indescribable phrases in agony, as the hollow broke the cage which Takashi had desperately built, Takashi yelled out: "DIE! Hōfuku no chikei!"

As the hollow broke through the cage and attempted to charge towards Takashi, spikes appeared from below and gutted it, not allowing it to escape.

The hollow could only squeal in agony, as it roared out: "I'll make you suffer, I'll eat you piece by piece!"

Blue blood came out from the holes the spikes had created from it's body, piercing through it's Hierro easily with the proximity and power the spikes had behind them.

Takashi wasted no time to continue his offensive, immediately using his trump card against the hollow.

_It's now or nothing. I have to use this trump-card combination. I haven't even perfected the second phrase of Tera no karada, [Body of Terra, Split]. But I'll have to try for my survival. These kids better thank me later. Heh, I'll probably die in this fight, so why the fuck not?! _

Takashi allowed himself a small grin, as the hollow noticed it, and questioned him in rage: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING AT?! MEALS DON'T DESERVE TO SMILE! I'LL EAT YOU, I SWEAR!"

Takashi smashed his mace down on the floor, as he yelled out: "Tera no karada, ken." Two fists once again appeared by Takashi, slamming towards the hollow at high speeds as it attempted to wiggle to break free of the spikes, with the spikes already slowly cracking.

The hollow from his mouth, began gathering a red flash of spirit energy, with Takashi immediately noticing. "Cero! Tch!"

A sphere of red flash appeared in the mouth of the hollow, gathering energy as Takashi said to the hollow arrogantly: "You, you die today! I will not lose to a mere hollow!"

The hollow taunted back at him, with the red cero still in his mouth, ready for release. "A mere Shinigami shall never slay me. We are on two different levels, do not try me!"

The red flash released from the hollow's mouth, with the beam heading straight for Takashi, colliding with the two hands going towards the hollow.

The earthly materials on the two hands kept on disintegrating as Takashi moved more and more rock to rebuild the hand as it and the beam clashed

The two opponents attempted to one up each other, to breakthrough the current stalemate. Takashi however was visibly sweating. This level of an attack was all he had, whilst the Adjucas had been not using his full reserves, noticeably from his calm demeanour.

However, the Adjucas roared out violently, as it's dark yellowish spirit energy began to embody itself, the power of the beam massively increased. As the power of the beam massively increased, Takashi too felt the increased pressure.

He roared out as he reached from within, finding the last vestiges of power within his very soul. Drawing out reserves that would damage his very being. _Tch! What does it matter to have powers if I die in the process anyway! I might as well die if I can't defeat this piece of shit…_

"I, Takashi Fijiwara… WILL NOT DIE TO SOME MERE HOLLOW! LET'S GO PARTNER, LET'S SHOW EM' THE TRUE POWER OF THE EARTH…!"

He murmured a whisper, inaudible to all. "And I won't break my promise to you… My beloved."

His Zanpakuto, his energy and attack reflected his words, as it grew stronger in response, to the point of where it slowly overpowering the hollow's attack.

_Looks like it's the end of my career either way, if I pour more I'll lose my powers. If I keep like this, it'll kill me. _

"With my power… Mine and Tera No Batsu's, I'll punish you for disobeying me!"

A greater surge of energy came within, focusing his power into one point: His own attack. A last ditch attempt to wipe the hollow out.

The hollow growled in powerlessness, as his two fists grew larger with the additional power pumped in, overpowering it's Cero.

As the flashy red beam grew shorter and shorter, the fists growing longer and longer, the distance between the attack Takashi had made and the Adjucas shortened.

The attack soon crashed, as a scream was heard from the Griffin Adjucas, a wild ferocious scream of fury, of terror and of fear. All together were these elements mixed in with the elements of the hollow.

The attack hits, with a massive shockwave causing the very earth to tremble with the power produced by the attack made by Takashi's very own soul.

A huge wave of dust was created from where the Griffin Adjucas was hit, as Takashi laughed at it: "Hahaha! It's over! I've WON! I've won… My beloved…"

Through observation, Kazuto, the only person conscious and capable of seeing what was going on clearly saw through what happened.

_His spirit energy's relaxed and decreasing constantly. That must be what happens when you stretch your soul beyond your limit. _

Falling to his knees and coughing out blood, Takashi cursed. "Dammit… This is my consequence for using too much power, isn't it?"

He dropped his Zanpakuto to the ground, as he stared at the dust, allowing himself a small grin, satisfied with his results.

_However… That wasn't enough. Takashi's failed to realise, we're probably all going to die. The Adjucas's still alive._

Just as Takashi celebrated, a red beam of flash came out from the distance, from the dust and only scratches his face.

Takashi attempted to ready himself, however the shock left him vulnerable. His stance was messed up, filled with openings. _How could it still be alive?! _

The Adjucas emerged with a flash of sonido, heading towards Takashi's back side. Emerging through Takashi's back side, Kazuto yelled out: "It's coming at you from the back!"

Takashi looked back, as he saw the black claws of the Griffin Adjucas make a clean slash, offing him from his remaining arm.

His arm was slashed off clean, causing him to kneel down on the ground as he cursed: "DAMMIT! DAMMIT IT ALL!"

Tears came down from his eyes, as Kazuto too noticed that the man was crying. "Fijiwara…"

Crystal tears came down from his eyes, flowing down his blood stained face, as he cried out in hopes of redemption. "I… I was too weak to protect anyone! My wife… A woman I swore to protect… I was too weak to even keep my final promise to her… To protect even myself!"

XXXXX

_Flashback _

_In the distance, beyond the boundaries of District 77, a young, pale skinned brunette was surrounded by hollows._

_The girl watched as she was about to be eaten by hollows, surrounded and unable to flee. She closed her eyes, tear stained and ready to submit to her fate. _

_As she opened her eyes, she saw the hollows disintegrating, with a single man standing in front of her. _

_She asked him curiously. "What's your name…? Who are you?"_

_The man grinned and sheathed his Zanpakuto. "Takashi Fijiwara."_

_She stared at him, as she smiled to him and replied: "Miyo, Miyo Chiyu." _

_Takashi stared at the girl, her beauty instantly making him recognise her and engrave her into his memory. The girl had pale white skin. a fitting ice blue eyes with silky long black hair and a thin stature, with a cherry red lips and a bright smile staring towards him. _

_XXXXX_

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the mountains of the Rukongai, both Takashi and Miyo looked on at the dawning sun._

_"It's beautiful… Like you, Miyo."_

_She smiled back to Takashi, with a faint red blush on her cheeks. "Thank you…"_

_He turned his face towards her, as he too had a faint pink blush. He presented a ring to her, as he asked her. "Miyo… Will you marry me?"_

_Tears of happiness came down her cheeks, as Miyo gave a happy nod to Takashi. "Yes…! I'll marry you. We'll never be separated."_

XXXXX

_Flashback _

_As the hollow began running away, towards a dark black hole it had ripped out, Takashi ran towards the fallen woman, grasping her body in his arms._

_"Don't cry… Fiji-kun. I'll… I'll always be there for you." _

_Takashi had her body in his hands, her body cleaved in half, with only her top half in his hands after a hollow had gotten her. _

_"I'm… I'm sorry! I was too weak to protect you!"_

_The dark haired woman gave a weak smile, as she smiled to him. "It's alright… I lived a happy life with you." _

_Takashi cried, his tears going down to her. "Please… Come back to me! Miyo!"_

_Miyo gave a warm smile to him, tears going down her cheeks as well, as the hollow behind them disintegrated. "Please! Miyo! You promised we'd never be separated!"_

_Miyo replied to him slowly, as she foretold to him. "I'm sure… I'm sure we'll meet again. After-all, all souls reincarnate right…? When I do… I'll come back and meet you, right here at District 77. _

_Takashi held her hand as he said to her, tears streaming down. "Yes… Anything you want… Miyo."_

_Miyo gave Takashi a last look as her soul began dispersing to nothingness. "Please… Promise me one more thing."_

_Takashi looked at her, struggling to maintain a smile. "Yes…?"_

_Miyo said to him, as her hand touched his cheeks. "Please… Promise me to live on to the happiest you can be, and live on… Be wealthy or something… Alright?"_

_Takashi kept his smile as tears streamed down his cheeks, flowing like an unstoppable river. "Yes… I will. I'll make sure to do whatever you say, Miyo."_

XXXXX

The Adjucas laughed, with a booming voice as it heard Takashi's despair. "Such despair… Despair more… Fill the hole of despair I have!"

It used sonido to head towards Takashi, and then grabbed him in it's hands, lifting his body up as it squeezed him, causing Takashi to cry out in pain.

As Takashi cried out in pain, the Griffin Adjucas narrated: "Such despair. Let me reward you… By giving you more time to live!"

The Adjucas squeezed him harder, as Takashi screamed more, causing more and more pain as tears came down Takashi's eyes.

"Just kill me… Please…"

The Adjucas laughed and shook his head: "Why would I do that? Your story, o' so touching. However, I'm sorry to say…. I already knew a part of that story."

Takashi opened his eyes despite the pain inflicted upon him, as he spat out: "What do you mean… You monster?!"

The Adjucas chuckled, as he replied to Takashi, throwing him onto the ground like a rag doll, causing Takashi to spit out blood once again.

"Back then when I was still a hollow… I was the one which killed her. I remember you, you were the one which came running there. I thought you'd be delicious, but you were too strong for me back then. I was… Pretty mad I couldn't consume both your souls. But now, now I can finally eat you."

Takashi attempted to stand up, as he growled: "You bastard…! You killed her… You killed Miyo!"

The Adjucas once again lifted him up, with it's tail this time, wrapping it all around Takashi, who fails to stand up due to a lack of arms, resorting to only crawling.

The Adjucas growled, as said to Takashi: "Annoying Shinigami. Be grateful I gave you time!" The Adjucas then punched him, right at the stomach, causing Takashi to spit out blood, once again.

Kazuto yelled out as he pounded on the ground: "Stop! Stop it!"

The Adjucas looked at Kazuto, as it said to him: "Do not worry boy, I have decided the order… And you shall be last. Your reiatsu, it will be tasty to devour. Those children shall be next… A tasty snack before the main course."

Kazuto yelled out: "Stop it… STOP IT PLEASE!"

The Adjucas chuckled out loudly, with malice. "Hahaha! You honestly think I'd stop? Look at your lack of power, you have no power to stop me child."

At that moment, it struck Kazuto. The powerlessness he had. There was no system to help him. He was no hero. He had lost to Takashi, and now… To this hollow. There was no stopping his doom, along with what he cared for… All destroyed.

_In SAO… I had my knowledge from the Beta. In ALO, I had my stats transferred and Heathcliff's ID. In GGO… I had my reaction time trained from SAO and ALO. In the Underworld, I had my skills from Aincrad and my incarnation of the 'Duel Blades' Kirito. But here… What did I have? Was I really special? _

Kazuto smashed the ground with one fist as he swore, causing the hollow to chuckle. "So you finally realise it, don't you boy. Your lack of power, the power you lack to even face me."

Kazuto smashed the ground in anger, too much in pain to move, as the Adjucas turned it's attention to Takashi.

Takashi looked at the Adjucas, as it asked him: "Any last words, Shinigami?"

Takashi looked at Kazuto, as he said to him with his last pleading breath: "Avenge… m…"

As he was about to say it, the Adjucas yawned, and popped Takashi into his mouth. "Boring. Too boring for your last words. But I guess, you were worth it. That tasted good… So much energy."

The Adjucas then looked towards the three children, who were conveniently tied up. He slowly walks towards them, licking his lips.

"The appetiser for my second lunch…. Mhm…"

Kazuto yelled from the depths of his throat. "NO! Don't! Please! I'm begging you… Spare them! Eat me first! Please, spare them!"

The Adjucas chuckled as it used sonido to get next to Kazuto, who was struggling to barely attempt to stand.

"Shut up, boy!"

Grabbing his body by it's tail, it flung Kazuto towards a wall with a throw using it's tail.

With pain throughout his body, whilst he spat out crimson red blood out from his mouth, his bones broken rendering him unable to even stand, Kazuto watched as the children screamed.

Basch spat at the hollow as he said to it: "I won't let you, I won't let you kill them before you get through me!"

The Adjucas chuckled, as it began to move it's tail, causing extreme anxiety on the children's faces. "Easily fixable."

The Adjucas wrapped it's tail around the children, as Kazuto yelled weakly with Asuna still unconscious: "No! Stop! Don't do it, please!"

Crystal blue tears streamed down his eyes as he shouted, however to the creature with no emotion but hunger, this was no use.

The remaining two children screamed, but were quickly silenced, as the Adjucas laughed and said to them: "No worries now… I'll treat you well in my belly! Once you become apart of me!"

They were eaten whole, as Kazuto screamed at the Adjucas. "Damn you…! Damn you! Fuck you! You bastard! I…I will… I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

The Adjucas used sonido and instantly arrived in front of Kazuto as it said to him, bored: "I'll have some fun with this one before I eat him."

He threw Kazuto towards Asuna, as Kazuto crawled towards Asuna, his entire body on the ground, blood seeping through everywhere. His hand reached for hers… However his body was too heavy, and he soon blacked out with his own thoughts now taking over.

Why… Why was I this useless? Why can't I have more power? How, how can I put fourth my rage?

**Is power what you want then? If it is, all you have to do… is say yes to yourself. **

Yes… Give me power. Give me the power to defeat the Adjucas… So I can at least protect Asuna, and avenge Yuna, Basch and Yuuto.

**Then so it shall be… Like Asuna, once you activate me… There is no going back, do you understand?**

Yes.

**You have one minute to use my power, then… It will be up to you. This is all I can do for you, Kazuto Kirigaya… Or the 'Duel Blades, Kirito' Do you accept?**

_For Asuna, for the cries of the Yuuto, Yuna and Basch all of which I swore to protect… I accept._

**Then go… My hero… Stay Cool.**

Kazuto's mind then turned white, as he blacked out, now unconscious.

XXXXX

As the Adjucas headed towards both Asuna and Kazuto, it suddenly felt something. A large burst of spiritual pressure… Coming from that direction.

_What in Barragan's name is that?!_

As it looked, a dark demonic like aura had surrounded Kazuto. His wounds miraculously fully healed as a white substance enveloped his entire body for a split second, his eyes now with dark iris. Seemingly lifeless, as he gripped his katana.

The Adjucas took a step back instinctively, backing away from the unknown from gut feeling. "You… You… What did you become?!"

There was no response, as Kazuto used flash step so quickly, that he had cut off the Griffin Adjucas's tail.

The Adjucas squealed out in pain as he felt his tail being cut out, causing him to growl out towards Kazuto: "You… You'll pay!"

It turned around to face him as it said that, and ran at Kazuto, who looked at him with a calm, collected and unfazed look.

"Kill."

The Griffin Adjucas was confused. _Kill what?_

Kazuto didn't finish, as the Griffin Adjucas had leapt towards him and used Sonido to boost it's speed and power for it's attack using it's claws.

Kazuto easily dodged the frontal attack, with a mere sidestep, and then slashed down at the arm of the Griffin Adjucas, causing it to go on the ground, as purple blood came out of his arm wound as well.

"Damn you… SHINIGAMI!"

Kazuto remained stoic as the Griffin Adjucas regenerated his limbs, as it laughed out: "Your attacks are of no use! I can regenerate!"

As the Griffin Adjucas laughed, Kazuto wasted no time in delivering a slash to the Adjucas's chest, causing more blood to flow out.

As the Adjucas tried to claw Kazuto, it cursed as it felt the pain the slash Kazuto had delivered onto his chest. "Darn Shinigami… I can regenerate and I shall soon crush you!"

Kazuto remained once again stoic, as he used another flash step to appear before the Griffin Adjucas, from it's back side severing one of it's arms in the process with a clean cut.

Kazuto appeared in front of the Griffin Adjucas as if taunting him, causing the Adjucas to rage out even more, as he regenerated his arm and began a flurry of attacks, attempting to impale Kazuto in the gut.

Kazuto however was far too nimble, as he easily parried or dodged all the strikes made by the Griffin Adjucas, causing much irritation for the Adjucas, as Kazuto counterattacked as his blade's impact with the Griffin Adjucas's claws caused it to fly up.

He delivered a heavy slash onto it's torso, and followed up with a series of slashes onto the body of the hollow, even causing a crack on it's mask, causing the Adjucas to leap back instinctively as one hand was on his mask as it growled out: "Damn you… Fuck you… My mask… It's cracked! Argh! I'll… I'll kill you!"

It punched towards Kazuto as it's long claws had a circular red glow. "Taste my… Bala!" As if punching the air again and again, red blasts headed towards Kazuto.

The response was immediate from Kazuto, as he only stuck one hand in front, deflecting all of the Bala's flung at him with ease, as he continued walking towards the Adjucas.

"You… You insolent brat!" Opening it's mouth wide, as a red sphere of energy appeared in it's mouth the Adjucas laughed. "Hahaha! You won't be able to dodge my Cero at point blank, die Shinigami!"

The Cero shot across the literal point blank distances from the Griffin Adjucas to Kazuto, producing a beam of bright red flash. Kazuto's face was once again emotionless unchanged from prior, as he merely gripped his sword, lifted it up…

And slashed the beam in half, causing it to split in two different directions, hitting two distant houses, causing massive explosions, as the hollow gaped at what Kazuto did.

"Splitting my beam… Impossibl-"

His speech was interrupted as Kazuto delivered a punch to his gut, as the hollow ducked down to use his arms to cover the pain as he recovered. However, Kazuto then simply delivered a kick onto the hollow, causing it to go flying.

As the hollow flew, Kazuto followed in high speeds, slashing down not only the legs, but the arms of the Griffin Adjucas as well.

It growled in pain, as it fell onto the ground, helpless as every time it attempted to regenerate, it's arms or legs were cut off by Kazuto within a flash.

Kazuto lifted up the Griffin Adjucas, as he threw him away towards another building, allowing it to truly open it's eyes as it saw Kazuto's finger pointing at it, as a spherical red energy ball surrounded the tip of his finger.

However, all of a sudden, Kazuto collapsed, unconscious as Asuna suddenly woke up to see her lover unconscious after battling the hollow to a near victory.

"Kirito-kun!"

Her words didn't reach him, as his iris's colour cleared, his sword dropped, his spiritual pressure now back to it's normal state.

His power was gone, and it was clear to the Griffin Adjucas as it regenerated it's body parts and laughed: "Hahaha! I knew you were too weak for me. That was your trump card, your last resort. Now that, that's even gone… I shall consume you whole!"

Asuna used flash step, as she yelled out: "Not if I can help it! I made a promise to protect Kirito-kun, and I swore upon my soul to do so!"

As she attempting to conduct a multi combo strike attack on the Griffin Adjucas from behind, it simply slapped her away, causing her to fly over several buildings.

"Quiet Shinigami! I have decided to change my order, with him first! The main course shall now truly come…!"

Asuna cried out tears as she yelled out, hopelessly, powerlessly. Forced to endure her lover being soon consumed by darkness.

_I'm so powerless… And now… Kirito-kun is going to die because of me!_

"Please! Don't kill Kirito-kun! I'll do anything, please don't kill him!"

Asuna pleaded the hollow, despite it ignoring her. It was useless, almost as if this was the natural order of things around here.

Crystal clear tears dropped onto the ground, as she saw the hollow pick up the unconscious body of Kazuto, licking it's lips.

"After all the trouble you caused me… Even a cracked mask. It's time to enjoy a meal."

Asuna yelled out: "NOOOOO!"

"Bakudo 30, Shtotsu Sansen. [Beak-Piercing Triple Beam]."

Three yellow beams of light slammed onto the torso of the Griffin Adjucas, as it growled. "What now?! Why must so much human insects appear before me?!"

As it looked over, it saw someone with a badge on their right arm, in a black Shinigami outfit, leading a team of 6 others.

XXXXX

A/n:

Please review, favourite and follow. Also, power scalings right now if you want is that both Kazuto and Asuna would probably be 3rd seat or even low tier lieutenant in their 'forms' in combat ability. The only reason why it survived, was because Kazuto didn't aim for the head. (See what I did there?)

Please remember to go onto my profile to vote for what squad should Asuna and Kazuto join! The official debut of the division they'll join is in the next chapter.

Next chapter will be presumably out by next month.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Journey Begins

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they return back.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking** _This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

Rated T until any sort of fluff scene occurs.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: A New Journey Begins

As the Griffin Adjucas growled in annoyance, it heard a female voice, as she said to it: "You're the Adjucas, Griffy, ne?"

The Griffin Adjucas looked at her, as it growled at her. "So what if I am, Shinigami?! You have no hope of bringing me down!"

It was surely ignored by the female voice, as the said female turned her attention onto the couple. _The duty of Shinigami isn't just to slay hollows. It's to protect souls as well. _

Asuna ignored the initial situation, as she quickly used flash step to reach her lover, holding him in her arms.

_No… Please no Kirito-kun! Please don't… Don't leave me alone here._

Her eyes dripped crystal clear tears onto his face, as Asuna cried out helplessly: "Kirito-kun! Please… Wake up!"

She heard a voice, a feminine one from where the light was casted and was thrown at the Griffin Adjucas.

"He'll be alright. I might not be a 4th division medic, but I can still tell you, he's only unconscious because of spiritual exhaustion."

Asuna looked up at the woman, who had strange green hair, messed up and short. Her outfit was a black outfit, with a short dress, different to all the others who had stocky pants or that one man with the haori. On her face was a serious expression, with a square red framed glasses and tortoise emerald eyes.

However, different from them again, she also had a brown badge on her shoulder, with the word 九, 'Nine' in Chinese on it. And behind her, was a man emanating even higher levels of spirit energy. He had bright white hair, and the aura he gave off was that of a drill sergeant. His face looked stern and his body was muscular, just like that you'd expect of military.

The woman smiled at her, as she said to Asuna: "Don't worry. He'll be awake soon enough and come back to you."

Asuna's tears ceased as she looked at the woman, and smiled. "Thank… Thank you for telling me."

The woman gave a slight smile, as she murmured: "Besides the fact that you'd make a nice eroge with him…"

Asuna couldn't hear anything, and looked in confusion as the men behind the woman sighed. The woman coughed as she said out louder. "Besides that… you've already-"

As the woman said that, she was rudely interrupted as the Griffin Adjucas bellowed: "How dare you ignore me, Shinigami scum!"

The woman looked at the Shinigami with the white haori behind her, as she asked him: "Kensei-kun?"

He gave a nod of approval, as she grinned playfully.

It fired a Cero at the woman, who said to the men behind her. "Stand back. I'll take him alone."

The men obeyed as they all replied in a uniformed, disciplined reply to the woman. "Hai, Lieutenant!"

Asuna stared at the woman for a second, as she blinked. _Lieutenant…? Weren't those… One of the strongest Shinigami? No, that couldn't be right, they wouldn't waste such powerful Shinigami out here._

The woman slashed down the Cero without effort, as Griffy cursed. "Why, why is that filthy Shinigami are able to block my Cero today?!"

The man growled as he said to Griffy. "You aren't dealing with any normal Shinigami. We've been sent here specifically to hunt you down. The SRDI has already provided us with the necessary tools to. The Gotei 13 has ranked you as a high threat… And as such, I, Captain of the 9th, Kensei Muragama and the rest

Asuna gasped as she looked at the woman and man. _A Captain?! That's the highest level there is! No way…_

And as Mashiro put out her unimaginable level of spiritual pressure, Asuna looked in amazement. Whilst she hadn't choked, it was close. This intense pressure, compared to the Adjucas, it was like the difference between heaven and earth.

Mashiro charged towards Griffy, who attempted to claw her, only for his entire arm to get chopped off, as Mashiro also chopped off his legs.

He growled as he attempted to climb away, whilst Mashiro sighed. "Uwah! You're not getting away!"

Griffy used sonido, as he charged a cero, only for Mashiro to follow him with incredible speeds and even slash off his tail.

Griffy growled in pain, but continued to charge his cero. And as Mashiro kicked him towards a house, causing him to growl in pain once more, Griffy opened his mouth.

The Cero charged in point blank range, he fired at Mashiro, who easily dodged the Cero. "You missed Griffy-chan."

Griffy grinned, as it said to Mashiro: "Think again." As Mashiro looked towards where the Cero was headed, Kensei cursed. "No… Dammit! She was too god damn careless!"

Mashiro groaned, as Kensei shouted at her for priorities: "Prioritise saving lives first! We can catch the god damn hollow later!"

Asuna stared at the bright red flash headed towards her and Kazuto, as she gave a soft whisper. "Is this goodbye… Kirito-kun?"

Obeying her Captain's orders, Mashiro sweated as she used her fastest flash step to reach in between the beam and the pair of lovers. As she did so, she slashed down on it, but caused a huge explosion.

As Mashiro attempted to wave the dust away, by the time she did, the hollow was long gone. No trace of it was left, even when she attempted to sense it's relatsu. She grimaced. Whilst she was able to save two potential recruits for the 9th, a hollow was now loose again.

Kensei sighed as he ordered her officers. "All of you pair up. 6th seat Kaname Tousen, you're with me. For the two other pairs, head out and eliminate the hollow!"

The response was a clear from her officers. "Yes sir!". With a flash, leaving only dust, her subordinates had disappeared to the winds, searching for the dangerous Adjucas 'Griffy'.

Kensei looked at Asuna and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for not reaching here earlier. You both could've been killed… And judging from what I sensed before here, several others also died. I, on behalf of the 9th Division, I apologise."

Asuna smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, Lieutenant-san. I should say thank you… I… And Kirito-kun will be always grateful for you saving our lives."

Kensei sighed as he shook his head. "There'll always be people we can't save. I hate to say it but… We were incredibly lucky when we found you here. Earlier on, we sensed a 3rd seat level spiritual pressure. I guess that hollow just now was the victor between the two hollows. But, it's strange that he was weakened that much."

Asuna bit her lip, not wanting to tell Kensei that Kazuto had been the enormous source of spiritual pressure. _Shinigami's jobs are to kill hollows… If they thought Kirito-kun was a hollow, wouldn't they kill him too?_

Pondering among her thoughts, Asuna came to the conclusion: She wouldn't tell. As Kensei was about to speak, a faint cough was heard from Kazuto, as his eyes opened.

He felt his head resting on something, soft. _What the hell is this…? It's so soft and smooth. It's like a pil- Oh no… Oh no. Is this… Is this the legendary lap pillow?_

As Kazuto stared up at Asuna, he felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as he said to Asuna: "Uh…"

Mashiro herself looked down at the position and giggled, as she said to Asuna: "That's cute! Are you both in a relationship? Did you both have sex yet?"

The two instantly flushed slightly red at the curious lieutenant as the two stayed silent and looked at each other, not speaking.

Mashiro giggled as she said to them: "It's nothing to be embarrassed of, it's just that it's been so long since I saw such a powerful couple."

"Cut it out, Mashiro. Stop fooling around, let's go to work."

Kazuto sat up as he and Asuna both stared at Kensei as they looked at him, confused and not knowing what he was talking about.

Kensei's face grew serious as he elaborated for them, after seeing their confusion on their faces: "Earlier on, our original mission here was to apprehend former 11th division 7th seat, Takashi Fijiwara, since the newly established SRDI (SRDI was established 7 years ago in Soul Society, however in Shinigami time, 7 years is nothing.) had just located his reiatsu. Therefore, we were originally rushed here to bring him to justice, as throughout the years it had been identified that his spiritual energy had skyrocketed to that of a 4th seat, but as we came we felt his reiatsu fighting with a pair of anonymous ones… And for souls from the Rukongai, you both put up a magnificent fight, heck you're probably even at the level of a 6th seat or more without the academy… And that's without Shikai, judging from your weapons. You both should definitely attend the academy."

Kazuto and Asuna both stared up at Kensei, considering the prospect. Both knew the ups and downs of being a Shinigami. They both already could control their spiritual pressure - But they didn't have the power to protect.

Kensei sighed as he began walking away. "Just head over to the Academy during fall when class starts, and tell them you're there under the recommendation for the entrance exam of Captain Kensei Muragama of the 9th… I see that you both have huge potential, and it would be good if it could be used to protect. Today, I suspect you couldn't protect something, I won't ask you about it… However, if you enter the academy and become a Shinigami… There's nothing you can't protect. We'll give you the power to kill hollows, and in return you slay the hollows and protect. I'll see you soon."

As Kensei said that, he flashed stepped away, followed by the 6th seated officer and his lieutenant, leaving both Kazuto and Asuna alone to think of what their potential future might be.

Kazuto sighed, as he shook his head and then said to Asuna in a sad tone. "Let's… Let's first make proper graves for Basch, Yuto and Yuka."

Asuna gave a nod, as she could feel some tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yeah… Let's go make the graves for them and send them off one last journey."

The two moved with a quick flash step, headed towards a mountain edge cliff, appearing and disappearing until they made it to the edge of the district. What they left behind was a ruined area of the district, one which would remain ruined as the poor environment of the district persisted.

XXXXX

On the Cliff of a certain mountain nearby the district, stood a dark haired swordsman and chestnut haired swordswoman. On the autumn skies of dawn, with the sun's light creating a yellowish sky, they stood - grieving.

Three tombstones were made, and on them, carvings. Written out, there was: Basch, Yuna, Yuto. 'The most adorable children'.

The girl leaned towards the boy, as she began to cry out tears of sadness and guilt. "It's my fault… Kirito-kun. It's my fault that Basch, Yuna, Yuto died… We could've saved them… If I wasn't unconscious…"

Her tears dripped towards the clothing of Kazuto, who extended his arms around her body, allowing her to cry in his chest. He held back his tears. He couldn't afford to cry now, not when Asuna was, he had to comfort her. Because this whole thing was his fault.

Kazuto attempted to comfort her, as he told her: "It's my fault, don't blame it on yourself. You were unconscious and managed to beat Fijiwara. Iff I was stronger, I could've stopped the hollow instead of screaming unnecessarily. It's my fault Asuna… It's my lack of strength… If you want to blame anyone… Please blame me!"

Asuna looked up at him, her tears stopping as she looked at him. "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto looked at Asuna as he said to her: "Us standing here won't change anything… From what I remember from what they told us, unless we kill the Hollow, their souls won't enter the cycle of reincarnation. And the only way to defeat 'Griffy' is to…"

"So… We're going to…"

Kazuto stared at her straight and nodded. "We're going to become Shinigami, so we can have the power to protect. I promise you Asuna. No matter what, I won't fail to protect you again."

Some tears came down Asuna's cheeks, as she nodded in response. "I'll become a Shinigami too. I made a promise to stay together with you till the very end… And I'm going to keep it."

Kazuto looked at Asuna, as she smiled. He said to her in surprise. "Asuna… Are you…"

She put her finger on his mouth, silencing him. "Yes. I don't want to be powerless, and alone without Kirito-kun. I made a promise to protect you… But there's one more promise I want to make."

"And what's that, Asuna?"

She looked down at the graves, as she swore to it. "I, Asuna Yuuki swear that I'll one day hunt down the hollow 'Griffy', to free the souls of you three to allow you all to enter the cycle of reincarnation, and also to become stronger as a Shinigami to protect my friends and the ones I love."

Kazuto smiled at her, as he walked forward as well, swearing his own oath at the grave. "I, Kazuto Kirigaya swear that I'll hunt down Griffy and free your souls. I promise to gain the power to protect those who I love and never let go of them ever again."

They both unsheathed the swords, as Kazuto pointed out his Katana, with Asuna point hers on top of his, forming and X shape.

"We swear on who we are… To return your souls."

XXXXX

It had been dawn by the time they had left, as the sun went up they found themselves at their ruined home. A home full of happiness and memories they had, despite the brief moments found there, they would treasure it. Just as they had treasured the cabin on floor 22.

Asuna took one last look at the house as she said to Kazuto: "I… I really wish we didn't have to leave… I really wanted us to be a family. A real one, like me, you and Yui."

Kazuto sighed as he took her hand, and replied to her. "Asuna… I'm sorry. I was too weak to protect our life back then, just as how I was too weak to fight off Gabriel."

Asuna gave a slight shake of her head as she said to him: "It's not your fault, Kirito-kun. It's mine for not being strong enough too. I could've saved you from him…"

Kazuto shook his head, and said to Asuna. "Either way Asuna, I promised you and them. We'll go find their souls and retrieve them back together."

Asuna gave a slight smile and nodded. "Mhm! Hai, Kirito-kun!"

As the duo were chatting, a figure appeared in the distance, as she greeted the pair of lovers. "Kirigaya-sama, Yuuki-sama!"

Kazuto and Asuna both looked around, as they saw a raven haired girl running towards them in a somewhat broken blue dress, as she waved towards them.

They both instantly recognised her: She was Hisana.

Hisana ran towards them as she asked them both: "So where are they? I really wanted to meet 3 children you were talking about?"

Asuna and Kazuto both, showed signs of regret instantly, as Hisana stared at them, acting blankly, as if she didn't know what was going on.

_I'm sorry… But if it weren't for that question, I'm not sure if you'd go with me. I'm sorry for manipulating your emotions to protect. I'm very sorry for making you guys lose your families, but it's for the best you know?_

Asuna sighed as she replied to Hisana: "They died… A hollow got them."

Hisana put a hand over her mouth as she gasped: "No… I'm sorry."

Kazuto smiled sadly towards her, as he replied to Hisana: "It's fine, Hisana-san. It's our fault, not yours."

Asuna then put up the best smile she could, despite feeling the sadness and tears gathering inside her, as she asked Hisana: "So are we going to leave now?"

Hisana nodded, as she asked the couple: "Have you taken everything you needed?"

Kazuto and Asuna both nodded, as Hisana gave a bright smile. Happy she was finally able to leave this hellhole, she said to the duo. "Follow me then!"

Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other and nodded, as their journey began, towards the first district.

XXXXX

As the months passed, Kazuto, Hisana and Asuna travelled through the vast distances of the Soul Society, occasionally encountering hollows and gangs.

It wasn't anything Kazuto and Asuna couldn't handle, and as they killed the hollows, the better they became at the art of being a Shinigami, meanwhile gangs were just no longer a threat to them. Being souls which had Reiryoku, they didn't have to be afraid of souls without it. Souls which did in the gang were no where near their power, hence they didn't have to worry about that either.

By the time they reached the 50th district, the conditions had improved dramatically. The streets weren't filled with murderers, traffickers, etc. There were proper housings, businesses; albeit low quality.

When they reached the 10th district, they would be able to find a good inn to stay in, in exchange for the Kan Kazuto and Asuna had made from robbing the gangs they had beat up. Added on that, there were even shinigami wondering around in districts after the 10th, allowing guaranteed safety for the group.

XXXXX

_3rd District_

As they approached the 3rd district, Hisana huffed, exhausted. "It's tiring! The districts are so far apart! Geez, how do they even expect us to find these districts?!"

Kazuto chuckled as he said to her: "Well, Soul Society isn't very developed, and we probably just got lost."

Asuna looked around the 3rd district, as she observed: "It's so clean though, compared to the 76th."

Hisana nodded, as she replied to Asuna: "Yeah… The difference in quality of life is staggering.

The third district was similar to the 'cities' within old movies which showed the sprawling 18th century Japan's metropolises.

Filled with shops all around the area, with the outskirts of the district filled with older houses, and some occasional shops and businesses, people were walking around, properly outfitted in 18th century civilian clothing, just browsing around - Something that wouldn't ever happen in the 77th district.

As they walked towards the town centre, Kazuto asked Hisana: "So what're you going to do here from now?"

She shrugged, as she smiled cheerfully: "Whatever I do, it can't be possibly worse than now, can it?"

Kazuto sighed as he shook his head in disapproval, whilst Asuna placed her hand on his shoulder: "If this is what she wants, we can't stop her. We should support her, and she's right too… She's right too, cause a life in the 3rd district is most definitely better than the ones beyond ours."

Kazuto nodded, as Asuna stepped forward and said to Hisana. "Hisana-san, thanks for guiding us here… Without you me and Kirito-kun wouldn't have made it this far… I promise, when we're done with the academy… We'll come back here and visit you."

Kazuto nodded, as he grinned: "Yeah, I bet we'll be done in a year or two, if it's anything like the Swordcraft academy, right Asuna?"

Asuna looked at him, slightly confused. "Swordcraft?"

Kazuto then stared at her, bewildered for a moment as he finally realised. _I never even explained what I did in the underworld to Asuna._

"Ehhh… It's the swords school I went to."

Asuna then looked at him, with a smile as she replied instantly as if something had popped in her brain: "Ohhh! The one where you snuck out to buy pies?"

Kazuto chuckled nervously at that, as Hisana giggled: "You should watch out, Asuna-san, he might do that here too, and leave you alone…"

Asuna smiled evilly as she stared at Kazuto as she held his hand. "Nah… He wouldn't dare, would you, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto gulped as he nodded: "Yes ma'am!"

Hisana and Asuna both giggled, as Hisana sighed: "I'm going to miss you two…"

Asuna and Kazuto nodded, as Kazuto replied to her: "We'll miss you too, Hisana-san."

Asuna ran over towards Hisana, who displayed a confused face as Asuna hugged her. "Meet back here, in 2 years at the central area of district 3, alright Hisana-san? I promise… Kirito-kun and I will be there as Shinigami to meet you."

Hisana flashed a bright smile as she nodded. "Hai! I'll meet you guys there, in two years. I promise by then, I'll have a better life."

Hisana began walking towards the central area of the district, as Kazuto and Asuna stood still, watching as Hisana slowly walked away.

Kazuto smiled and waved, as he saw the petite, short, raven haired girl walk away, as Asuna held onto his arms. "We should get going, shouldn't we?"

Kazuto nodded. "Yeah… let's go."

The two of them disappeared in a flash of shunpo, as they raced towards the Seireitei.

XXXXX

_1st District, 3 days later. _

As they walked through the 1st district, both Kazuto and Asuna could see the lights shimmering atop of the lanterns placed in front of the shops, restaurants and bars, lighting up the district and removing the darkness of night.

It was akin to those traditional Japanese festivals you'd go to, where rarely any electricity was used to light up lights, instead the natural beauty of more ancient methods would shine brightly.

As they approached an inn which they were to stay in for the duration of the night, they saw several Shinigami appear, walking towards the inn.

"So ya' finally made 8th seat, Izumo?" A dark haired Shinigami had asked the Shinigami at the front of their group."

Said mentioned person gave a grin as he replied. "Yeah, Cap Kenpachi let me battle the former 8th seat for a spot. Pff, it was too easy. He surrendered within minutes, and begged for his life!"

The group of Shinigami laughed as the person continued: "Did ya' kill former 8th seat, Nagoi?"

Izumo grinned as he took out his Zanpakuto in front of everyone. "I killed him with the flaming blade of Rhitta, whilst his tears dropped on the ground. The cap'n was so happy he gave me a free raise, said I was savage enough."

Kazuto and Asuna sighed collectively as they unavoidably listened to that conversation. Asuna just shook her head at the story of the savageness of the shinigami.

_I hope there were more like those which we met of the other day…_

As they were about to walk into the bar, Asuna felt a tug on her shoulder as she stopped. Kazuto, noticing his partner had stopped, asked her. "What's wrong?"

A brown masculine figure spoke, and at his back, the same group of 5 Shinigami from earlier. Gripping onto Asuna's shoulder, he said to her. "Hey girl, ya' seem cute, let's go inside and have some fun, how bout' it? I bet you won't be able to resist my co-."

As he was about to finish, Asuna turned around and smiled, whilst Kazuto merely turned his attention to the group of five.

"Sorry, but I really have to go now, Kirito-kun and I have to go soon…"

Another figure, the man known as Izumo came as he knocked away his comrade's hand. The masculine, ripped and tall man, a head taller than Agil himself, spoke to Asuna as he placed his hand with an iron strong grip onto her shoulders: "That wasn't a request girl, you're coming with us. don't worry though, you'll have lots of fun, more fun then you'll ever have with that scrawny boy there."

Asuna's reiatsu flared, as her face darkened whilst the other men laughed. "What's she gonna do? Try to bitch-slap Izumo-sama?"

"Hahahaha! Tsunderes!"

"Nah, she'll give in like this girls in Hentais, this one's Izumo's. He sure made a fine catch."

Kazuto gave a small grin, as he waited patiently for Asuna's next action.

Gathering reishi on her fist as the shinigami laughed among one another, she seized the moment Izumo was distracted and pushed her fist into his crotch, instigating incredible pain as the man yelled in pain as he stumbled back.

The rest of the four Shinigami drew their swords as they cursed at Asuna: "You whore!"

"How dare you!"

"Hurt Izumo-sama!"

"You'll pay!"

As the four drew their Zanpakuto's and rushed towards Asuna, they suddenly saw a faint afterimage of Asuna, causing them to be distracted as they looked around for Asuna.

"Now! Kirito-kun!"

Behind the afterimage was Kazuto, with his Katana unsheathed. Using flashstep, Kazuto executes the movement behind the skill of his mentor, Sorlet.

"Whirlwind Current."

Flash stepping into the centre of the formation of the four Shinigami protecting Izumo, he danced like a whirlwind as he swung his blade three hundred and sixty degrees, striking all four Shinigami around him's exposed backs two times, causing them to fall.

Izumo cursed as he saw his henchmen drop down, and as he cried out in a fit of rage, he drew his Zanpakuto and flash stepped towards Kazuto, attempting to attack with a heavy downward slash.

"Switch."

As he reappeared close to Kazuto, Izumo saw another figure in front of him.

"Rapier, six hit skill…"

Launching six simultaneous attacks at Izumo, causing to go on the defensive despite his offensive posture, caused his balance to begin to waver.

_Dammit! These Rukongai filth are good… I might have to use it after-all._

"Crixification."

The last hit managed to get through, piercing through Izumo's defensive blocks, giving him a small scratch on the cheek, as he attempted to counter attack Asuna, who was over extended with her last hit.

"Switch."

As Izumo attempted to use a downward slash on Asuna, he felt something was up. Something was wrong, and he was right to feel so.

Kazuto had flash stepped behind him, and was about to deal the finishing blow, using the skill 'sonic leap', albeit without the effect. But being backed with his spiritual pressure and flash step, the skill still had it's merits.

Izumo flash stepped away, the moment he felt the blade contacting his back, forcing him to pull away his slash which had barely reached Asuna's hair

Despite his reflexes, a deep wound was carved onto his back, whilst Asuna used flash step to regroup with Kazuto, the duo standing shoulder to shoulder, being ready to face Izumo.

Kazuto pointed his katana at Izumo, as he said to him: "I'm giving you a chance, Shinigami. Leave and pretend nothing happened, or pay the price."

Izumo scoffed, as he coughed out blood whilst replying: "On the pride of the eleventh, I won't give up!"

Kazuto sighed as he shook his head. "Very well then."

As he and Asuna both went into the stance for the skill [Sonic leap], Izumo called out on his Zanpakuto.

"Strike, Rhi-"

XXXXX

A/N

That cliffhanger though. Thanks for all the follows and favourites, and I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I have a life too. Its summer now so chapters might start popping out faster, who knows?

Notes: Edited the chapter slightly, sorry for some mistakes here.

Reviews:

Nagisa TR: A villain from the second part of Alicization, you'll know after fall.

And again please follow, review and favourite!


	6. Chapter 6: Entrance

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they return back.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking** _This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

Rated T until any sort of fluff scene occurs.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Entrance

As the Shinigami was about to yell out his release, Kazuto and Asuna both used flash step, and leapt towards him, interrupting Izumo's incantation.

Asuna's rapier came first, forcing him to block her straight charge. Despite the clear opening for counter attack, Izumo simply used his Zanpakuto to block what he sensed was another incoming attack.

With a burst of speed, Kazuto appeared before him, as Izumo had predicted, as he swore: "Tch! Filthy Rukongai brat!"

Their swords collided as sparks were caused by the power the two had put behind it. Kazuto's slash versus his own unsealed version of Rhitta.

As he leapt back, attempting to curse at them, he was caught by an relentless onslaught from Asuna, forcing him to constantly dodge as she unleashed yet another combo of attacks at him.

Izumo felt the pain as the cold metal of the Katana striked his face, ripping out another cut onto his already cut out face.

He felt annoyed, annoyed not because of his own powerlessness but at the pride-less actions of these Rukongai individuals.

They didn't care about honour, they didn't even let them release his Shikai. _How dare they! When I go Shikai… I promise them a slow death, instead of a honourable one. _

_I shall end this. _

He cursed yet again for not being good with kido, being with the 11th division. Izumo was no good at kido, and in situations like these, Kido was needed.

"Switch, Asuna!"

"Hai, Kirito-kun!"

Immediately after the onslaught from Asuna, Kazuto switched into her spot, as she leapt back to recover stamina and disengaged from Izumo whilst Kazuto attacked from the back, forcing Izumo to change his attention on directions once more, slowly causing more and more fatigue to Izumo, as Izumo was forced to dodge.

Despite his reflexes, he still was once again cut on the torso, albeit not deep. With the pain and fear of more wounds causing him to leap back, Kazuto pursued relentlessly, going in, as he used the movements for the strongest one arm sword skill combo in SAO: [Nova Ascension].

Going in first for an overhead slash, Kazuto moved swiftly, forcing Izumo to counter it, similarly to what the administrator did during her fight with Kazuto: A frontal attack.

Rebalancing himself, as he engraved his footprint on the ground, Izumo cried out in fury as he faked counterattacking Kazuto with his strongest strike.

As the slash went down, he grinned, causing Kazuto to notice something was wrong.

_It's like that time… The fight with Quinella._

XXXXX

Izumo grinned as he saw through the weakness of t1he commoner's attack. It's emphasis of an overhead slash and straight charge left it straight open for a fake counter-attack, then with an attack via stabs, he could injure the boy.

_This'll teach him._

Instinctively, as Izumo's blade went close to Kazuto's Torso, Kazuto dodged, as the blade cut through his clothing, causing a small cut.

Izumo growled as he continued his attack, with a left handed uppercut towards Kazuto's torso, forcing Kazuto on the defensive.

Kazuto cursed as he focused on blocking Izumo's strikes. _Blocking isn't my style… The Aincrad Style, no… The Black Swordmen's style is to beat my opponents with my unstoppable combo strikes! And now… Now I have to retreat. _

As a heavy uppercut from Izumo, knocked Kazuto's katana and arm out of position with it's sheer force.

As Izumo went for the finishing strike with an overhead slash, he noticed his opponent calling out: "Asuna! Now!"

_Dammit! He called the whore behind me. I'm going to have to try and escape… I'm shit at Kido… But it's my only choice._

"Hado 1, Sho!"

As Izumo stopped his slash and leaped back whilst not turning his body, he pointed his finger towards Asuna, a thrust of force came upon her, as it pushed her towards a wall, causing a small crack as she collided with it.

"Asuna!"

However, with his attacks stopped due to Asuna, Kazuto used flash step as he managed to inflict an upper cut slash at Izumo's torso, causing him to bleed out heavily, as Izumo leapt back.

"Tch! Damn you Rukongai boy!"

With one hand holding onto his wound, a medium sized cut stretching out from his stomach to shoulder, he was pursued by Kazuto, who spoke nothing as he attacked relentlessly.

"You leave me no choice! It hurts my pride to have to do this!"

Izumo lifted his arm from his wound as he saw Kazuto leap towards him.

"Hado #4! Byakurai!"

Kazuto adjusted his blade as he saw the lightning bolt go towards him, preparing to slice it apart. _Just like GGO, huh?_

"The speed of a spell like that is no match to the speed of a bullet from an Anti Materiel Rifle!"

_It's actually faster… Dammit! But I can block this, I can do this!_

**_Yes, yes you can! Go my hero._**

Slashing down his sword, using the overhead position he had prepared to use against Izumo, he slashed down against the kido, which exploded in his face, forcing him to leap back.

"Asuna! Now!"

Asuna leapt out from her position as she leapt towards Izumo, who grinned. "Too late!"

Izumo raised his sword in the position used for an overhead slash, as he panted out the words he had tried to paint out for ages.

"Strike! Rhitta!"

Flames surrounded his Zanpakuto as it turned into an axe. Kazuto growled as he looked at the axe, whilst Asuna just sighed as she stopped, as they both said together: "That's Escanor's axe…"

"From the Seven Deadly Sins."

Izumo pointed his axe towards Kazuto, as he growled out: "Cruel Sun!"

A fireball generated from the tip of his axe, as it flew towards Kazuto at incredible speeds, forcing Kazuto to dodge, whilst Asuna continued her charge towards Izumo.

Using the back of his axe to block, Izumo managed to block Asuna's strikes successfully, as he laughed with pride: "A Shinigami with Shikai is five times stronger than one without! To know your swords name is to know your own power!"

Kazuto spat out in disgust, as his flash step's distance suddenly increased several fold. "Then we don't need to hold back another… I was hoping not to go all out since we had to attend the entrance exam soon… Asuna?"

Asuna nodded as she leapt back. "Yeah, let's release the seal then."

They both yelled out: "Gintei Kaijo."

With their own self-imposed seal limiting their powers to ten percent of what it was, now lifted, both of their body's aura's now flared incredible Reiatsu. [1]

Asuna leapt back, as Kazuto went in for an uppercut slice towards Izumo, who laughed as he smashed down Rhitta. "There is nothing Rhitta cannot cut! You merely kid yourself when you say you're stronge-!"

Slashing apart Rhitta, Kazuto continued his strike, as he saw the fear in Izumo's eyes.

"Please… Please don't kill me! I beg for mercy, I'll give you my rank, I'll give you anything!"

Kazuto was tempted… He was tempted not to kill Izumo, as his will wavered between killing or not in the last moments of his uppercut, ready to cut into Izumo's Aorta.

_If I let him go now… If I don't kill him. It'll be like in SAO and Underworld. Kuradeel. Laughing Coffin. Gabriel. PoH. Quinella. Chudelkin. People who I care about will suffer. I can't let Asuna kill him. I can't let her suffer the trauma I did. I'll protect her!_

[2]

Gritting his teeth as he made his final option, clutching the wooden hilt of his Katana, as his hands felt the pain of the power he had put behind his clutch of the hilt, Kazuto made the uppercut slash, as he dealt the final blow to Izumo, killing him.

As Izumo fell to the ground, his eyes went white, whilst his Zanpakuto dropped to the ground, now broken, as it began fading away.

With a red stain on Kazuto's face, which was Izumo's blood, he sheathed his Katana and turned away towards Asuna.

As tears dripped down, Asuna saw the pain within Kazuto's eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry, Asuna… I had to do it."

Kazuto placed his head down on Asuna's shoulder as she hugged him. "It's alright… I understand when you had to kill. The Kirito-kun I know… Is still there. He'd do anything… To protect me. So it's my fault, Kirito-kun. I know about the PTSD you had from Shino, so please… Don't put all the blame on yourself. You saved me when you killed Kuradeel, you saved 200,000 souls when you killed Vector, Quinella and PoH… So don't hate yourself, Kirito-kun."

"Asuna…"

Asuna smiled as Kazuto looked at him straight in the face. "Let's carry each other's burdens together. No matter what, promise me."

Kazuto smiled, as tears fell down.

_Drip, drip._

"I promise… Asuna."

As the two's lips came together, the soul of Kazuto Kirigaya lightened, as his burden, his memories. They were all comforted by the one sentence spoken by his lover. The fear of rejection, the fear of unknown was gone.

"Thank you, Asuna… I love you."

She smiled as they separated their lips. "I love you too, Kirito-kun."

XXXXX

_Seireitei, 12th Division SRDI Complex._

"Captain!"

The blonde man walked towards the horned, bald researcher, as he lazily rubbed his eyes, in his nightgown.

He yawned out: "Why'd you call me up so early, Akon-san?"

A thing with a black and white face painting, and an overall inhumane facial structure simply snatched the papers from Akon, as he said to Urahara: "There's a weird signature from the Rukongai, see for yourself"

Mayuri handed the papers to Urahara, as he the blonde genius looked at the papers, and on it were the Reiatsu patterns of the the 1st to 10th districts.

Akon continued, as Urahara looked through the 1st District of the Rukongai. "Akon-san this is… A ninth seat being beaten by two unknown 3rd seat and 4th seat level Reiatsu's…?"

Akon nodded as Urahara shook his head and grinned. "Such unusual spiritual patterns for the Rukongai's residents. it isn't a hollow or Quincy, but akin to that of an unlisted Shinigami. Ma, ma. Looks like we have work cut out for us, let's get to work."

Urahara grinned as he smiled goofily to Mayuri: "Kurotsuchi-san, could you lead a team to investigate?"

The scientist huffed as he replied snottily to his superior: "Hmph. I'm busy. Go do it yourself, or get the monkey to do it."

A voice was heard from the back: "What did you say, baldy?!"

Urahara sighed, as he called in a hell butterfly. "Call for the ninth to investigate, they are the Seireitei's guards after-all."

XXXXX

_Ninth Division, Captain's office_

"Kensei-kyun!"

Kensei growled at the mention of his name by his lieutenant. The annoying green haired brat, who still had enough power to boost of her rank.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

"What is it, Mashiro?"

"The 12th sent us a message, it's about the burst of spiritual pressure last night in the 1st district."

Kensei gave a rare grin to Mashiro, as he replied to her: "Tell them it's nothing to be worried about, they'll soon know why."

Mashiro nodded as she darted out of the room to call a hell butterfly.

_So, Kazuto Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki. You both managed to easily beat a 9th seat in Shikai senseless. And from what I felt last night… It was Kirigaya-san who did most the fighting, albeit Yuuki-chan is just as strong. These next few years ought to be interesting. Looks like I better get ready for the Captain's Emergency assembly in relevance of claiming prodigies._

Kensei allowed himself a grin, as he looked out in the window. "This will, be fun."

XXXXX

_Entrance of Shin'o Academy, Seireitei._

Kazuto and Asuna, waited in the line as the entrance examination staff passed out the tickets inside one by one.

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

Asuna sighed as she saw all the girls fawn over the young boy. She and Kazuto both heard of the word 'Kuchiki'.

The five great families, and he was the grandson of the famous Captain of the 6th, Ginrei Kuchiki. The boy had long black hair, with the traditional Kuchiki headwear which the heir or head of house were meant to wear.

Kazuto shook his head in disappointment, as he said: "Ah shit, here we go again… Isn't that headwear the Kenseikan or something?" [3]

Asuna nonchalantly shrugged as they both looked over at the girls who fawned over Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama!"

"Oh my god he's so handsome!"

"It's really him, I'm soooo lucky!"

"I'm going to get to the advanced class homeroom, just so I can be with him!"

The boys on the other hand, especially those of non-nobility scowled at the Kuchiki. Commoners and nobles nearly never mixed, and this, this was no exception.

"Let's just hope this isn't like Raios and Humbert…"

The examining officer stuttered as he handed the ticket to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-sama… You… You are examinee #112. Please write down your soul age, nam-."

"It's already done, examiner-san."

The examiner bowed as he smiled: "Thank you… Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya gave a curt nod, fitting of those of nobility, as he gracefully walked towards the chairs.

As time slowly went by, the line in front of Kazuto and Asuna shortened slowly, until it reached them.

The examiner shot them a bored look as he saw their outfits, as he mumbled. "More commoners…"

Kazuto grimaced in the face of his lack of enthusiasm. Here was even more worse than the underworld. Nobles were even more corrupt. To think the 'heaven' of the afterlife was this bad.

"State your name and Soul age. If you don't know your Soul age, step on that machinery." [4]

He gestured to something similar to a weight measurer, as he then looked at Kazuto, who moved towards the machine.

"Kazuto Kirigaya…"

Kazuto then read out the number on the machine: "24 years old, 1 year Soul Age."

Asuna then moved forward, doing the same as Kazuto, as she said: "Asuna Yuuki, 23 years old, 1 year Soul Age."

The examining officer looked at his notepad, checking for names. "Wait a second… You both aren't registered under applicants for the exam. You didn't even pass the first stage yet!"

Kazuto growled as he said to the officer: "That Captain Kensei Muragama dude told us to come, he told us to do this…"

The examining officer chuckled as he lifted his hell butterfly. "We'll see about that lie, kid."

As the line between the officer and the 9th division connected, the comms officer for the 9th division, 5th seat Shinzo Nagama connected, he gruffly greeted the academy staff. "This is the 9th division barracks, what do you want?"

The officer replied quickly, not wanting to waste time. "Could I please ask for Captain Muragama?"

Shinzo growled loudly from the side of his hell butterfly as he scolded the staff: "Captain Muragama is currently doing PAPERWORK! He doesn't have time to 'pick' students into our proud division!"

The officer waited for Shinzo to finish, as he timidly said: "It's about examinees… Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki I believe."

As soon as Shinzo heard those words, he replied much calmer, remembering the story their Captain had told them.

_They may very well be our future 3rd and 4th seats. With their reiatsu… Give them a year and they'll be at Lieutenant…_

"I understand, I'll get you the Captain right away."

Within a second, the Kensei was on the line, as he asked the officer with a booming voice: "What is it, officer?"

"It's about two examinees…"

Kensei opened his eyes, as he grinned, albeit no one else could see it but Mashiro, who was gleaming from the conversation.

"You didn't treat them badly did you?"

The examining officer frowned slightly as he stuttered: "No no! You know the Head Captain's orders, we have to treat everyone fair!"

Kensei said with all too sweet tone for his reputation. "I trust you're treating them well then? They could very well be our next generation of prodigies."

The examining officer gulped and replied: "Yes sir! I understand. If you excuse me now!"

Kazuto and Asuna looked at him, as Kazuto just letted out a small chuckle at the expense of the officer. Asuna suppressed her giggle, only thanks to her 'nobility' training from her mother. She was a Yuuki after all, it was pretty close to nobility.

The officer groaned as he clenched his fists: "Go."

Kazuto and Asuna both smiled as they bowed: "Thank you, sir."

XXXXX

_Assembly Hall for Exams_

A man spoke on the stage, as hundreds if not thousands of examinees sat down as they listened to him.

"Hello there, to all you new students, you may know me, as Sousuke Aizen. I am the headmaster of this academy and Lieutenant of the 5th Division. The 5th Division currently manages the academy, hence I shall be overseeing you all."

The girls gleamed at the young headmaster's clean, elegant and perfect demeanour.

Aizen took a look into the audience as he paused, attempting to find the prodigies. Whilst they were prodigies, and powerful ones at that, perhaps surpassing Kaien Shiba, what he needed were personalities easily shaped to his will.

One look to prodigies, known as Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki, and Aizen saw their personalities.

_Truly not easy ones to tame. Sad. I believe I'll simply use Kyoka Suigetsu then, that'll eliminate any issue they bring._

"I hope that all students here will pass this exam and enter, however yearly we only have two hundred or so passes. And of those two hundred, twenty are in the advanced class."

He paused for the dramatic effect from the students, as mutters about the passing rate begin from inside the crowd.

"Oh my god… That's like 20% or so from the students here!"

"That's such a low passing rate!"

"How are we supposed to pass?!"

"I hope, that those of you that don't pass, will retry and pass. Those that do, reach my level, or beyond. Everyone should aim for Captain."

He paused again as he took out Kyoka Suigetsu, allowing the students to gleam at it.

"That's a lieutenant's Zanpakuto, is he about to show us his release?"

"So cool!"

"Oh my god!"

Aizen smiled gently and warmly, as he released his Zanpakuto: "Shatter…"

As he was about to, a voice inside both Kazuto and Asuna's mind appeared.

**_Ah shit, I forgot to write this in prior chapters. I'm the person who summoned you here, just don't look at that Zanpakuto. Plot armour kthxsbye._**

Kazuto and Asuna both shrugged at the voice from within their heads as they both simply closed their eyes and took relaxed for a while, not bothering to look at the light show Aizen had made.

_Might as well just not look, maybe it's some kinda trap anyway. No benefits to looking - They both thoughht._

Aizen looked all around, as a second before his Zanpakuto was released, he saw Kazuto and Asuna both look.

"Kyoka Suigetsu."

_Success._

He smiled as he put on his tricks, a water mist surrounding him, as he explained his Zanpakuto's abilities.

"This is my Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. It's ability is to use the moisture in the air to confuse opponents."

"So cool!"

"So graceful!"

"So awesome!"

Aizen smiled as he managed to easily trick once again another batch of Shinigami. Such dumb creatures they were, in-comprehensive of the truth.

He then began announcing the schedule, the original thing he was actually meant to do. "Please settle down now."

He paused yet again for attention, as he confidently said to the students: "Now, about the exam. This won't be like the first qualifier, where you're simply asked to show if you have Reiatsu or not. There'll be several tests."

At the back, a projector lit up as it projected what Aizen was saying. "Courtesy of the 12th. Now, if you listen here, here are the tests."

The first showed an obstacle running course, full of traps. Whilst it was a straight route, you might as well call it a Death Run [5]. Twenty participants at a time, points will be based off your final times. This exam reflects the Shinigami skill of, Hoho."

As Aizen paused yet again to let the students digest this, he continued yet again within several seconds.

He pointed at the screen and the picture as he explained the picture, which was now a picture of a Shinigami firing Kido.

"Since you all don't know Kido spells, Spirit balls will be provided to allow us to see how much power do you have. However, this isn't just how much power you have, this is also how well you can control it. Further instructions will be given by the examiner."

Pausing yet again, to allow digestion, he coughed as he spoke about the final test. As the screen now showed two people using swords to fight, he explained.

"The final exam is for you and the other examinees, to fight a mock battle…"

He paused, as he then concluded his information to give out: "In this mock battle, we will use the same swords the academy uses. Real swords, not wooden swords… So those of you who want to withdraw, do so. This is dangerous… And if you aren't careful, you'll die."

Most students gasped, as Aizen smiled gently: "Best of luck to you all in these tests."

He paused yet again as concluded his talk, as he prepared to leave the stage. "It is my hope, that you all will be able to do this one day. Reach for the highest, be your strongest."

Roars of applaud was heard, as students clapped for Aizen whilst he left the stage.

XXXXX

_Several minutes later_

In the waiting room, the pressure was tense, as the preparations for the races in the obstacle course went by, Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki both waited for their names to be called.

"Obstacle Course H, No. 20, Kazuto Kirigaya."

Kazuto stood up, as he then heard the next announcement.

"Obstacle Course I, No. 1, Asuna Yuuki."

Asuna stood up as well, as she smiled at Kazuto. "I'm kind of glad we don't have to face each other."

Kazuto nodded: "Me too. But in any case, good luck."

She giggled, as she replied: "But really, if we're more powerful than 9th seats, then wouldn't this be a breeze?"

Kazuto chuckled, as he replied: "You're becoming more like me, not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

Asuna frowned slightly as she hit him softly: "Mou… Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto laughed as he waved. "I'll see you in the finish line, promise me you'll do your best, alright? And I'll do mine too…"

Asuna smiled as she gave him a reply: "Hai."

The two waved goodbye at each other as they parted ways for their separate obstacle courses, losing view of each other as a flood of other spiritually aware souls crossed through between them.

XXXXX

A/N:

[1]: Yeah, I figured I kinda fucked up. Had to use some hand of god here and there. Couldn't have a ninth seat defeat them this easily when their power were up to 3rd - 5th seat, could I? The difference between 5th and ninth _are huge_. And for my reference, I call for Aizen.

_The entire squad, can't even defeat the lieutenant and only perhaps the 3rd to fifth seated officers' strengths together could probably down one. Then, you have the Captains, the pinnacle of strength of the Gotei 13. A Captain is ten times stronger than a lieutenant, thanks to their Bankai._

[2]: Gabriel and PoH (Leader of the guild known as LC) both appear in the Light Novels of SAO, 15+. Aka part 2 of S3. Since this story takes place _after_ season 3, with the reasoning of Kazuto and Asuna's abilities revolving around their underworld persona and for Kazuto, his own sword releases, I suggest you read the LNs, because there will be spoilers for S3 p2 here and there.

[3]: I honestly don't know how to spell it, which is why this technically breaks the 4th wall lol.

[4]: Just for future usage so we and the cast know how young our characters are. Soul age means how long you've been in Soul Society. And to not complicate things, they've been here for a year. I don't bother with the time-scale that much, please don't oof me.

[5]: Nostalgia about that _one_ Roblox game I played when I was 9.

Reviews:

Nagisa TR: Yeet, dedicated an entire note to you.


	7. Chapter 7: The Examination

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they return back.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking** _This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

Rated T until any sort of fluff scene occurs.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: The Examination

XXXXX

_Exam area I, Examiner Kido Attack area._

A long, straight line was shown, with a string of rocky plateaus, forests, hills, and even a small lake to swim over.

And along those areas were numerous traps, such as the fast currents, moving rocks, mud spill, fire spill, and even Hado #4's Byakurai's, cast by academy staff from the observation tower.

One such staff, was Onabora, the homeroom teacher of the upcoming advanced class. He sighed as he went in position to prepare to cast his Hado.

Instructed to make sure he didn't kill his to be future students, he sighed. "Back then, the academy wasn't so soft."

This exam area, this area was at least 1,000km long in length, This was all done with the dimensional warping technology provided by SRDI. This year was the first year this new examination protocol was added in, how it was done?

Onabora shook his head, trying to get his thoughts out of his head. No, his purpose for being here, this exact examination area wasn't because of all the new features. (Although he did love it)

It was to monitor Ginrei Kuchiki's Grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had seen that boy before, and with his proficiency with Flash step, Kido and Zanjutsu, the boy was sure to pass. He already had, with all his training, the capabilities to beat a 8th seat. But his flash step… His flash step was on another level, with personal training from Yoruichi Shihoin, he perhaps could beat a 4th, no even 3rd seat. [1]

An 8th seat, doing this examination was overkill. Onabora supposed this long track was meant to test not them, but the Kuchiki Heir. A future Captain, or at the least Lieutenant material he supposed.

It would be his honour, to teach such a boy, Onabora supposed.

XXXXX

_Exam area I, starting plains._

Asuna looked around as all her fellow examinees panicked at the large size of the area.

"This wasn't what I was told!"

"This area is so large!"

"How god damn large is it?"

"I wanna go home…"

Only a few had solidified their will, such as the noble teen, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Asuna looked at the boy, dressed elegantly with noble clothing and headwear proper for ancient samurai families.

He was definitely the real thing, the real Kuchiki. And he was, by all means, nothing to trifle at. He may be a noble, but he isn't a weak one, a corrupt one.

She smiled somewhat. Perhaps she'd have a challenge. Was she becoming too much like Yuuki and Kazuto?

Maybe. It's been long since she had smiled in the face of adversary. Several years against the invincible swords-woman, 'Zekken', or also known as 'Yuuki Konno.'

As the announcers called for stances, Asuna prepared herself in the best stance possible - The normal running stance everyone in Earth used.

Unlike the other Examinees who stood, fidgeting or attempting to get into the best pose possible, Byakuya stood still.

_He's confident, isn't he? I'll show him…!_

"Before we begin, the rules of this race are 3 things. No physically harming your opponents. No using Kido on your opponents and finally, the race finishes when you cross the finish line. Any questions?"

None were heard, despite the multiple hands up, as the announcer yelled out: "Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!"

As the word go was heard, the ninety eight contestants all began running, except for Asuna and Byakuya, who both disappeared in a flash, as they travelled across the rocky plateau.

XXXXX

Jumping rock over rock as she flash stepped, Asuna cursed, though without actual curse words. As a lady she had been taught better by her mother.

Though she still had, by some definition cursed. The noble boy was in front of her, by a meter or two. And the lead was growing by several millimetres, each time she failed to find an advantageous rock.

Asuna had to admit, Byakuya was good. The boy had truly understood the art of flash step, where-as she and Kazuto? They picked it up like a stray skill. He was a true resident of this world, and truly understood it's laws.

Despite Asuna's laments, Byakuya too was distracted some-what. For the first time, he saw someone who perhaps could be called in his age group, well no, slightly older. Chasing up to him.

TO HIM!

The cat, or otherwise the devil incarnate of a woman would never let him go if he lost. He cursed as he continued, jumping through the rocks as he gracefully flew through the river, where others except him and Asuna were forced to cross the immensely long bridge slowly, where there were disappearing pieces at unknown intervals.

He looked back yet again, but whilst the chestnut haired girl wasn't able to catch up, she was certainly able to keep up. And this, this irritated him to no avail.

_Why is a commoner like her still able to keep up?! This shouldn't be happening! _

His movements stayed fluid, his flash steps comparable in quality to those of the higher seats, as he and Asuna zoomed through the river area with rocks to go on, three minutes, with Byakuya in the lead by a meter or so.

Fluid movements, as both gracefully slid through the area, leaving their competitors miles behind, not even able to chase down the dust they left behind.

This, this was the first time future Captain of the 6th, Byakuya Kuchiki was being caught up to in a game of flash step, by someone who had less experience than him.

_How could I, the Kuchiki heir lose?! _

_Lose?! _

_Never._

He gritted his teeth, as he said to himself in fiery. "I won't lose, not like this."

_Not ever to a commoner like her. Not to a human that just became a soul! I, Byakuya Kuchiki swear upon my honour that I will win!_

XXXXX

_Observation Tower, visitors._

Ginrei sighed as he looked at Byakuya's performance via the 12th's monitoring all butterfly, which projected the fight on the screen. [1]

"Byakuya-Shonen is too brash. Too easily agitated by competitors. He has only learnt the way of fighting cleanly. Comparing to that girl over there, it's obvious she has adequate in-field experience fighting not only against hollows but even Shinigami I daresay."

He looked over to a woman next to him. A short purple haired woman with the white Haori which said the Kanji '二'.

"What do you think, Captain Shihoin?"

The woman smirked, as she replied: "Ginrei, Bya-bo's agitated. I've raced him too much, too much to the point where I understand what he's thinking."

She pointed to the young girl who was barely behind him. "That young girl… I wonder who she is? Unlike Bya-bo, she truly has experience. She isn't using raw speed or power to catch up… No, Bya-bo is faster than her, definitely."

Ginrei looked over at Yoruichi who grinned as she lifted her finger up and pointed it upwards. "She's using instinct. Something only those at the pinnacle of Soul Society truly understand. Instinct is stronger than any raw skill or power.

Ginrei replied to Yoruichi: "Now of course, judging by her age, we can't see how truly old she is. She could be over several decades old judging her appearance, or just a new spawn from the living world. Though I doubt the latter… As the latter wouldn't have the experience, especially with the real world no longer using sword-fighting as a wide-scale warfare strategy. Endurance, maybe… However, I heavily doubt any experience she might have. Her flash stepped is refined with grace. Unless she is purely prodigal…"

Yoruichi interrupted Ginrei, as she pulled out the file on 'Asuna Yuuki'. "It reads here on her file, Soul age… 1. Recommended into the academy by… Kensei Muragama."

As she said his name, Kensei and Mashiro both entered the room, as if planned. Ginrei turned over to see the white haired, masculine Captain.

"Muragama-kun, what do you predict?"

Kensei allowed a subtle smile, as Yoruichi smirked: "You trained them, didn't you, Kensei? Did you break Shinigami rules and train them from the world of the living up?"

Kensei shook his head, as Mashiro interrupted Yoruichi. "No no! Kensei-kun wouldn't do that. Yuuki-chan and Kirigaya-chan both managed to fight off the opponent we were originally sent off to fight. You know, _that 7th seat_."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, as Ginrei looked at her, somewhat confused. "What is it, Captain Shihoin?"

The room's pressure stiffened as Yoruichi explained to Ginrei. "That… That was the former 7th seat of the 11th. He was rated a 4th to 5th seat level threat… And the Adjucas was the one which Captain Muragama reported back as a 3rd seat level threat. Perhaps even a lieutenant-level, as by the time he had arrived, it was weakened. And they were able to survive it for 5 minutes or more… Without Shikai."

Ginrei's eyes widened at this revelation, as Kensei gave a rare smile. "I introduced these two to the academy, don't try to steal them."

Yoruichi kept her smirk on as she seductively licked her lips. "We'll see about that, Kensei. I'm at least interested in that girl."

Ginrei shook his head at the disunity of the Gotei's captains and rivalry between Divisions. But he still stared at his grandson. "I believe, this will be a great lesson to Byakuya-Shonen… And perhaps a lesson to that girl… That there are beings that surpasses hollows and are far above her."

XXXXX

_Last mile, Wide open plains_

Both Byakuya and Asuna emerged from the forest with a flash as they both shrugged off the leaves from their bodies and faces, giving them sight to the wide open golden plains… And the finish line.

Only a mile away.

But as they flash stepped inside towards the finish line, labelled by only two robots from the SRDI and a thick red line, they both stopped for a second as they heard explosions.

Looking above the cliffs, Asuna spotted it. Kido casters casting Hado #4, Byakurai's at them, forcing them to abandon their 'fastest' route path, and focus on dodging as they flash stepped through the harsh defences of the last part of the obstacle.

As Byakuya leapt in first, hundreds of Byakurai shots rained down, forcing him to use flash step as he systematically flash stepped multiple times for a short distance, dodging the Byakurai's.

However, the white lightnings didn't stop there, they continued all throughout the course, as if targeting him.

It wasn't only Byakuya who was targeted however. Asuna was too. Going in with a flash step, despite the brief pause, she found that some of the byakurai spells targeting Byakuya was now targeting her.

_Dammit! If I have to dodge all these, and try and get the lead… It'll be close to impossible. I have to fulfil my promise to Kirito-kun. I was able to overcome my memory loss in Ordinal Scale… This should be a piece of cake… Think girl!_

As she too used short periodic flash steps to dodge the lightning bolts, she felt a lightning bolt hit her, as it met with her left arm's shoulder, causing some damage and mild pain. Her clothes were some-what broken, or in a better sense, burnt.

_I can't lose. Not like this… My pride as a swords-woman. I won't let it go here!_

Increasing her reiatsu as she flash stepped, she managed to buy her some time to catch up to Byakuya, who managed to gain a small lead due to going in first.

Byakuya, who was busy dodging, was too… Distracted from the large amount of reiatsu he felt from behind him. It was stronger than his own.

_No way… How fuckin' strong is she? Why does a commoner have so much power?! _

As his thoughts distracted his once crystal clear mind, a lightning bolt hit his arm, causing slight imbalance as the pain which he had never felt before had now began to flood out.

_Just hold onto this feeling. You're better than this, Byakuya! I won't let that black cat demon say anything about me losing._

Holding in his urge to just stop and mend his pains with healing kido, he continued, not wanting to lose his lead, which had already faltered to a much smaller one. One misstep, and he would lose it.

Asuna was already prime on his tail, as he cursed for allowing himself for such a commoner to catch up this close, like he did the whole race.

_No matter if you can catch up. You still can't win!_

There was only five hundred meters left to the finish line as both of them appeared, with a shimmer, fazing into reality as they leapt again towards the air for the finish line.

As that happened, yet another storm of lightning flew towards them, as the two rivals used their best footwork possible to dodge the lightning bolts. Short, periodic flash steps, yet not short enough so their opponent may gain the lead.

With Byakuya in the lead, Asuna growled slightly. What would her mother say if she saw her… 2nd? To someone like him, her mother wouldn't ever approve. No, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she promised Kirito her best.

And this sure as well wasn't going to be the best she could give! She needed to win this bastard!

_Wait…!_

As she recalled the rules whilst dodging, conducting two tasks at once, like her mother had taught her before her death, or even SAO she smiled.

_That Shinigami last night used a 'Kido Spell', named thrust to push me away last night… And the examiner said we couldn't use Kido to physically harm our fellow students. Nothing about them harming the students…_

Oh this was going to be good. She could tell, as she aimed her finger at a Byakurai between her and Byakuya, pointing her index finger at it.

_If I remembered, that Shinigami used a technique called 'Hado #1, Sho… In theory, I should be able to use it too… Since this seems to be a classical Isekai. If I just concentrate my energy, and then fire it, I should be able to do it!_

Concentrating her energy onto her finger, as small bits of spiritual energy gathered, the Captains atop the observation roof watched intensely.

"Hado #1, Sho!"

A thrust of invisible reiatsu shot towards the Byakurai slightly below it to where Asuna predicted it'd be by the time the spell was there.

And it managed to hit the Byakurai spell, as it flung towards Byakuya's foot, causing him to trip as the pain struck him, burning his feet, causing him to lose balance whilst falling on the floor on his face, as Asuna quickly ran past him, as she smiled politely and casted yet another spell.

"I guess this doesn't count as physically hurting you… So…"

She turned her back from the finish line and faced Byakuya, who was on the floor, attempting to get back up.

"Hado #1, Sho."

A thrust of energy shot at Byakuya, as he was pushed back by several meters, whilst Asuna used flash step to pass the finish line.

"Winner: Asuna Yuuki."

Byakuya slammed his fist on the ground, as a lightning bolt flew towards him, forcing him to leap away from the ground, then flash step towards the finish line.

"10.46 Minutes"

"Runner up: Byakuya Kuchiki."

As he heard the word 'Runner up' be placed from his name, he scowled and looked towards Asuna with a disdained, yet sorrowful face.

"What is your name?"

Asuna blinked confusedly as she replied monotonously. "Asuna Yuuki."

Byakuya had a scowl, yet only a small grin could be seen on his face. "I swear on the name of the Kuchiki clan… The next time we meet, I will win."

As he walked away towards the door, Asuna yelled out to him: "Byakuya-san!"

He looked back, to see what the the chestnut haired girl had to say to him.

"I won't lose either."

He smirked slightly, walking out of the door from this inter dimensional space.

"I'll remember you, Asuna Yuuki.

XXXXX

_Observation Tower_

Ginrei's eyes was widened by the brash behaviour of the young girl. The girl very easily could've killed herself, had the timing of the _Sho_ been off by even a millisecond. Was it luck? [2]

_Either way, Byakuya should've lost there. Her unorthodox strategies would've led her to victory. One mustn't stick to the rules too much when it comes to fighting. Understand and apply it, and not follow it like a blind dog._

Yoruichi smirked at the girl, as she taunted Ginrei: "Ginrei, it looks like Bya-bo lost. He hasn't practiced enough has he? That girl… She's got enough talent to be on par with little bee. I'd like to train her someday."

Kensei shook his head, as he placed his hand on Yoruichi's shoulders. "Sorry Shihoin-san… They're coming to my division."

Ginrei shook his head, as he replied calmly. "Yes, it seems he has. Training is not what he needs… He has adequate amounts. What he needs to improve now, is practical experience. Let us hope he faces her in the third round of examinations… Or someone who may best him in combat. However, that is highly unlikely."

XXXXX

_Podium_

As Asuna entered the empty podium, she noticed Kazuto wasn't there. She allowed herself a satisfied smile, knowing that speed, was still her thing.

_At least I'm still able to best Kirito-kun with my speed… Or to some extent, best that noble too… But I have to do training, I only won because of luck. _

As she sat down, she noticed something akin to something in ALO called _Spirit Orb_. Every seat had it, as if it was a cheap accessory.

She tried to take her's out, however, without great force, the orb wouldn't budge. It was attached to the miniature table in front of her.

However, as she touched it, she noticed that it had generated a blue light, and something was draining out of her.

_"Since you all don't know Kido spells, Spirit balls will be provided to allow us to see how much power do you have. However, this isn't just how much power you have, this is also how well you can control it. Further instructions will be given by the examiner."_

Recalling what Lieutenant Sousuke Aizen, the headmaster of Shin'o Academy said, she recalled the exact words said.

_This must be the orb which Lieutenant Aizen told us about._

She removed her hand from the blue orb when she heard a familiar voice, calling her name. "Asuna! You finished pretty fast!"

She looked over, only to see her lover, the brunette boy who always surpassed any limit and expectation as a swordsman.

"Kirito-kun! What was your time?"

He shrugged and just grinned, as he ruffled around with his hair. "I got eh… 12.56 minutes"

Asuna giggled, as Kazuto looked at her: "What's so funny?"

"The person behind me, that Kuchiki person got 11 minutes, I got 10.46 minutes."

Kazuto scratched his head as Asuna smiled as she gave him a V sign with her fingers, childishly smiling. "I win, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto smiled too as kissed Asuna on the forehead. "There's your reward, Asuna."

"Arigato, Kirito-kun!"

XXXXX

As the students returned to the podium an hour later, Aizen once again returned on the stage, congratulating them. "Congratulations for finishing the time trials. Now for our second trial, Spiritual Control, Manipulation and pressure. Now please look at the orbs on the tables."

Both Kazuto and Asuna looked at their respective orbs, however Asuna did something extra: Place her hand on it.

As she concentrated, she began manipulating, controlling and releasing her own Spirit Energy to the Orb.

XXXXX

_Observation Tower_

As the results came in, Onabora was impressed with two particular applicants: Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki.

Being a former Lieutenant himself, Onabora had been teaching in this academy for decades, after retiring as a Lieutenant-class Shinigami.

And in all of the academy's history, such young talent has never been found. They were not only capable of controlling their own Spirit Energy to a level where they could cast kido properly, albeit only up to the thirties, and with help of a chant, but this was still impressive. Their control over Spirit Energy, and the raw amount they have, combined with their prowess at Hoho, already gave them an automatic pass into not only the academy, but his class.

Their Spirit Energy when compared to other students were staggering: 3rd Seat level for both of them. [3] Onabora smiled when he saw such talent. It would be his honour to teach two prodigies, which would definitely at least achieve lieutenant.

_I have already taught Kaien Shiba in my advanced class, a prodigy whom Captain Ukitake is pushing to become Lieutenant of the 13th. And now, I get two new prodigies. I must be thankful to the Soul King for granting me such opportunities, for it is my honour to teach them the ways of Shinigami. _

However, despite knowing they would pass, Onabora couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the next round of trials.

As he looked down, he saw a prodigy, and a well trained noble for round 3's matchup. A matchup which may just give him a good show.

It may just be a match to the death, a match worthy of duels between the upper echelons of even the Gotei 13…

At his academy.

He rubbed his hands in excitement, this fight would be one for the history of the academy. Two promising students clashing.

XXXXX

Chapterly Bleach Quote of Wisdom

_You charged in without any thought as to strategy or strength, that was very reckless of you, Captain Hitsugaya._

Sousuke Aizen comments about the approach Toshiro used to approach him, battle of Karakura.

XXXXX

A/N:

[1]: Aizen used something to monitor Ichigo, had to be something.

[2]: No, it was plot armour, the hand of the legendary author.

[3]: Plot training, what else did you expect? A year of training's going to make them stronger than that old encounter with the hollow ya' know.

Nagisa TR: "All matter in Soul Society is made of Reishi." Does Reishi electrocute? Also, I recall Ichigo being hit head on in his fight against Byakuya, he didn't get electrocuted. It's actually Hado #11 which electrocutes.

Crimsom Gears: Indeed. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Next chapter will show Byakuya versus Kazuto… The show down between nobility and commoner prodigy once again. Wonder who will win? Who will be the top student entering the academy? Find out on the next time of this story.

Pls review, follow and favourite or imma cry. Also now on there'll be a Chapterly Bleach quote of wisdom which may or may not reflect the chapter…


	8. Chapter 8: D-d-duel!

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they return back.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking** _This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

Rated T until any sort of fluff scene occurs.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: D-d-duel!

XXXXX

_Battle room Alpha 2, Shin'o Academy. _

"The Duel type chosen for this Test is: Death Match. Last one standing wins, you may begin."

Asuna unsheathed the Katana as her opponent did too. As she stared at her opponent, a huge hulking man, at least 6.5 foot tall. The man laughed at her as he looked down towards her.

Her height was relatively petite, if she was a man. And within the Gotei 13, woman were generally low in number, hence males would look down at one.

Her opponent introduced himself, as he pointed his Katana at her. "Kenichi Rujiro, first son of the Rujiro Clan. I'll give you mercy and allow you to surrender. Woman like you, especially that of commoner breed shouldn't serve among the Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 is a prestigious organisation, for the finest in the Soul Society, specifically noble males, and you being of the commoner breed, and a female at that, is the worse. So listen to me now… Leave, or I won't spare your life. The rules have said that this is a battle to the death, unless the opponent surrenders… Go back to where you belong, in the 4th district of breeding whores."

Asuna gave zero reply, as she went into her battle stance, similar to that of the one she had used against Yuuki when she got serious.

"Then you've made up your mind then…"

Within a seconds notice, Asuna quickly used flash step, as she successfully, for the first time unknowingly performed Senka. Slashing down at Kenichi's torso, she successfully managed to perform a dance-like graceful movement.

Both she and Kazuto learnt that this spot would end a Shinigami's career, after they had been attacked by Rogue Shinigami numerous times in their journey to the Academy.

"You've left yourself… Wide open."

Confused, Kenichi stared at her as he laughed. "What do you mean wide o-."

He then suddenly felt a slice of pain on his Torso, as he felt the crippling pain on his body… And his soul.

His reiatsu was disappearing rapidly, as he pointed his sword at Asuna, who had turned her back on him.

"What did you do… You bitch! I'll kill you!"

As he ran with his last remaining Spirit Energy and physical energy on a straight charge at Asuna, Asuna easily sidestepped whilst replying to him.

"Had you not said you'd kill me, inform me of the rules yet again… And then."

She clenched on her sword, as she looked at him, with a look which could kill. "Call me a breeding whore…"

Asuna recalled her time with Sugou, as the man had constantly during her captivity, talk about what he would do with her once she was brainwashed. She was disgusted by this, heavily. She was to be his breeding whore, for his genetics to be passed on. A machine used for Sugou only.

_Never again. Never again will I be subject to these conditions. I'll grow stronger so I won't need to!_

She then tripped him as he charged, by simply leaving her leg to where he charged towards, during the sidestep.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have done this."

She then pointed her sword at his neck, whilst Kenichi was on the ground, as a pool of blood had begun emerging from where he was slashed. At the same time, a pool of tears near his face was also found.

"Please… Don't kill me! I don't care if I don't become a Shinigami, please…! It'"

Taking in a deep breath, she stabbed her sword right besides his face, as Kenichi wetted his pants. Worried about his initial possible death, he was in fear. And besides that, he had now lost his powers. There was no going back for him.

"Yield."

He did so, as he begged for mercy from Asuna, begging to be left alive. "Please! I yield, I yield! Just let me go!"

As Asuna sheathed her sword, she quickly used flash step to leave the room, as 4th Division personnel, with stretchers carried the injured noble to the 4th division for healing.

XXXXX

_Battle room IV Spectators seat._

As Ginrei sat down with a cup of tea, as he marvelled at the sight where two high levelled combatants were about to fight.

Ginrei decided to ask the more responsible and serious of Captains. Whilst Yoruichi could be a good 'friend', he much preferred Kensei, a person who had seen these two fight, somewhat, to answer. "So, who do you think will win, Muragama-kun?"

Kensei stared down at the arena Byakuya and Kazuto was about to enter: A plain, flat arena, similar to 'Gladiator Arena's' those humans whom called themselves Roman had. He stared, long and hard.

His famous scowl still on his face as he looked down at the flat ground circular arena stadium. "Sorry, Kuchiki-san."

Ginrei gave a friendly smile. As an elderly Captain, it was widely known he was still friendly towards other Captains, despite his strict demeanour.

"Don't worry if you think you'll disrespect me or Byakuya-Shonen. It's alright."

Yoruichi cutted into the conversation, as she said to Ginrei. "Bya-bo will win… It's just that it won't be the swift or easy victory you wanted… There's even a chance he might lose. Kensei can explain."

Ginrei had prepared for Byakuya's loss. But not something like two Captain's commenting that his Grandson would might to someone who was barely 1 years old in the Soul Society.

"Those two… They're prodigies, ones better than we ever had before. Byakuya, whilst his Zanjutsu is strong, lacks practical experience to understand how to combat other styles. Something these two use… Another style. Similar to those western arts, or for the girl, First Division Lieutenant, Chojiro Sabisuke. Not only is their Spiritual Pressure much larger than Byakuya's… However, Byakuya holds one thing against them: Kido. Being from the Kuchiki-Clan, I believe that he's more than capable of using Kido."

Ginrei nodded, recounting the years prior, during Byakuya's childhood when he had forced Byakuya on the route of hardship of learning Kido.

"He's capable of using Kido up to thirteen without incantation. Up to Raikouho with incantation. Sole exception being Sokatsui."

Kensei stared out at the arena, as he gave his final verdict. "Then it depends if he can abuse this advantage with Kido. However, the girl has used Hado #1: Sho, during the first test. Byakuya's supposed advantage, might not just be one."

"However… Despite all this. This won't be an easy match for either of them."

XXXXX

_Battle room IV._

As Kazuto walked through the dark damp tunnel, he saw a speck of light from the end of it. Walking slowly towards it, he entered the arena.

On the other side of the tunnel, he felt several somewhat familiar reiatsu's along with some unknowns. It was the noble boy, Byakuya Kuchiki. Along with his, was several familiar ones… He hadn't felt it in months. One of them.

_Tch. This one's gonna be one tough nut to crack._

Staring at the long haired teen, Kazuto left his Katana shielded, as he greeted Byakuya. "Yo. Aren't you that large shot, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Byakuya gave a firm nod, as he replied to Kazuto. "Yes, I am. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the 29th heir to the Kuchiki Clan."

Kazuto drew out his Katana, as he entered position, crouching down, as his right hand was pointed towards Byakuya, half closed like a fist. Whilst his left hand held his blade, a sharp steel katana, it's edge pointed towards the side, and not at Byakuya.

"Get ready to lose then."

Byakuya scoffed as he too went into position, both hands gripping his Katana, which had it's tip pointed at Kazuto.

"I would advise against arrogance, three Captains of the Gotei 13 are sat atop the spectator stands."

Kazuto looked at the stands, as he saw the three Captains, falling onto the ground. "Wha?!"

Yoruichi waved to Kazuto, as she grinned. "Yo! Show Bya-bo a good time and beat his ass. I need some material to play with!"

"You are…?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin of the 2nd Division, Captain of the 2nd and Omnitsukido."

As he looked further, he saw Kensei, and an old man. "Muragama-san?!"

Kensei growled at Kazuto, as he replied to him annoyed and gruffly. "That's Captain Muragama to you."

Moving back into position, Kazuto smirked at Byakuya. "And let me guess, that old man's your grandfather?"

Byakuya gave a kurt nod, as he replied. "Yes, he's Ginrei Kuchiki, the 27th Head of Kuchiki and the current head as well, as well as the 6th Division Captain."

Kazuto gave a playful smirk to Byakuya, as he taunted: "It looks like I've gotta beat your ass to get a good position within the academy then. Sorry."

Yoruichi gave a wide grin, as she said to Kensei and Ginrei. "Now that's what I like. The enthusiasm."

Before Byakuya could reply to his hated Devil cat of a teacher, the announcer spoke. "Duel #124. Type, First hit."

Kazuto gave a smirk. First hit matches was something he excelled at._ I've been doing it since SAO, and in the Centoria Swordcraft Academy as well. I've got the advantage, but I can't be over confident._

"Start!"

As the word 'Start' ran through the ears of both participants of the exam, they both disappeared in a flash, with only the three Captains sat atop the stands following their movements.

As they both reappeared in front of each other, Byakuya first went for an overhead slash, attempting to nullify the uppercut slash's momentum which Kazuto's starting position gave him.

As Kazuto saw the slash, he was forced to complete his movement of an uppercut slice towards Byakuya's slash.

"Your power… It's nothing compared to that faced that day!"

With his sheer raw power, Kazuto easily overwhelmed Byakuya's overhead slash, knocking Byakuya back, as he went on the offensive, moving in the position to execute 'Vertical Square'.

Executing the sword skills positions projected by SAO which he remembered all too much, he first went into a left sided overhead slash, forcing Byakuya to block. As their swords made contact, Kazuto quickly moved with the momentum, as he forced Byakuya back slightly due to the sheer strength behind the slash, which was allowed due to the preparation he was given.

_It's now or never. Since I'm stronger than him physically, I should be able to finish him off easier!_

Following it up, as Byakuya's sword was now out of position, Kazuto quickly followed it up with a third attack, an upper cut. As if he were drawing his sword, he slashed upwards, from right to left.

Unable to keep up with Kazuto's movements, Byakuya could only move his sword to block this slash instinctively without being cut.

However, moving his sword from the left to the right side of his meant that he had no time to adjust his grip on his sword. This caused his grip to be weak, allowing Kazuto to knock out the Katana from his hands, as it flew away and landed to the ground, about five meters on the right side, causing Byakuya to leap back in instinct.

_Dammit…! His style is too random for me. It's unlike what I've been taught, he doesn't allow me to use the power behind one strike, and instead chooses to deliver multiple strikes. I have to grab the sword quickly. I guess… I must use Kido. I didn't want to use it, but if I must…_

Kazuto pointed his sword at Byakuya, as he said to him: "Yield."

Byakuya gave no response as he chanted: "Elements form…"

Unforgiving of Byakuya's weakness, Kazuto seized upon the opportunity, as he went in for his final strike at Byakuya, with a heavy thrust as he leapt towards Byakuya,

Byakuya continued chanting, as Kazuto's blade, pointed towards Byakuya's heart, continued to travel.

"Atoms freeze and solidify… Bakudo #39! Enkosen!"

A shield formed in from of Byakuya, as it stopped Kazuto's blade temporarily, whilst Byakuya rushed towards his blade with flash step, as he chanted: "Fire burn…"

Kazuto's thrust broke the the shield, as he growled. _Dammit… These god damn magic spells are so annoying. ALO ones weren't close to as annoying as these ones. _

"Tch. You can't run forever!"

Regaining his footwork, as he too flash stepped towards Byakuya, who had just pulled out his sword from the cracked floor, and was chanting, he attempted to make use of a two hand slash technique from SAO: 'Mountain Crash'.

"Redtrees smoke, Bakudo #21! Sekienton!"

A red smoke came out, as Byakuya leapt away from Kazuto's thrust, without fear for a counter attack.

XXXXX

_Spectator Stands_

"It looks like Bya-bo is winning."

Kensei nodded in agreement with the Captain of the 2nd. Byakuya was winning indeed with his Kido, now finally catching Kazuto out of spot. With all of Byakuya's arsenal unknown to Kazuto, Byakuya could easily surprise him again and again, given enough time.

"However… If Kazuto closes the gap… It's all over for Byakuya."

XXXXX

_I have to close the gap… But we're relatively close in terms of speed. He's even faster than I am. _

Kazuto growled inside the red smoke, unable to spot Byakuya. All he could do was put up a defensive stance incase Byakuya tried any sort of counter attack.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle!"

Kazuto had one thought in his mind at that moment, as the dust settled and he saw yellow lightning gathering on Byakuya's finger tips.

_Dodge._

"Hado #63, Raikouho!"

A bolt of yellow lightning fired towards the spot where he once stood, as towards where he was running, Byakuya used flash step to get there before he did, as Byakuya attempted a sideway slash, forcing Kazuto to use an uppercut slash to block Byakuya's slash.

Only thanks to his better physical strength did he manage to block it, as the sheer force from the contact of both swords forced both combatants to leap back.

_If I don't move now, I'm finished!_

Using the stance for an overhead slash with one arm and using flash step as he leapt forward towards his opponent, Kazuto moved at incredible speeds towards Byakuya. Casting yet another Kido, Byakuya pointed his finger at Kazuto. "Hado #1, Sho!"

_Just move where his finger didn't point and you can dodge it! _

Using flash step to dodge the second the kido went nearby him, Kazuto managed to successfully dodge the Kido, as he slashed down towards Byakuya's free left hand, from Byakuya's left hand side.

"Bakudo #8, Seki."

A small glowing shield was created instantly, as it deflected the slash which Kazuto attempted to make, causing Kazuto to be thrown backwards by the Kido, as he cursed.

"Dammit all… All these god damn magical spells!"

Byakuya held back his smirk, as he knew his grandfather was watching, and went for the swift kill, as he pointed his palm at Kazuto, who flew towards the arena's walls.

"Trident of the Golden Sea, Bind your faith in me, Pin those unloyal to your rule, ready them for execution…"

Kazuto looked at Byakuya, as he gripped his sword hard, as he sheathed it, not wanting it to fall off if he was hit later on.

_He sheathed it? How odd. Either way, this should do it…_

"Bakudo #30! Shtotsu Sansen!"

Three beams of light shot towards Kazuto, in a perfect formation of a triangle as they flew across, breaking the sound barrier in the process, towards Kazuto.

_So in theory, if I don't let it hit me, I won't get pinned to the wall… If I roll whilst these things go, and then use the wall as momentum and launch myself back at Byakuya. _

As the beams of light flew, so did Byakuya, he launched himself at Kazuto with a leap, followed up by a flash step towards Kazuto.

Rolling his body like a cannonball, Kazuto stayed in the centre of the triangle formation, and as he approached the wall, with his timing, he managed to use the wall as a rebound, to allow him to leap forward, as he unsheathed his sword for an uppercut slash against Byakuya.

As the two collided with a clash of power, due to Kazuto's momentum from the rebound, he managed to force Byakuya back easily, as the noble was pushed back in the contest of strength within seconds, as Kazuto stayed afloat the air, pushing Byakuya back towards the wall.

Removing one hand from his Katana, Byakuya began to cast a yet another Kido, as Kazuto cursed.

_If I am to lose… I must chance it on this 50/50. If he withdraws, then I can counter attack. I win either way in terms of chances from this move._

"Hado #33…"

Kazuto, in an effort to stop his Kido casting, moved his sword upwards, forcing Byakuya to back off and stop chanting, as he then used Hoho to solidify the reiatsu below him, so that he could stop with friction.

As he saw Kazuto stop, Byakuya leapt back via flash step to the edge of the arena and as possible from Kazuto as he called out: "Bakudo #9! Geki!"

As a red light appeared across Kazuto's body, Kazuto felt a feeling of paralysation, a feeling which he couldn't move.

_Move. Move! I… I won't lose like this!_

"Hado #33! Sokatsui!"

A wave of blue flames shot from Byakuya's hand, surging towards Kazuto, as Kazuto's reiatsu began to swell around him.

"Move! Dammit!"

As if following his command, his body moved, breaking the kido with sheer force. As Kazuto was about to dodge the Hado Byakuya had casted, Byakuya casted yet another kido to restrain him.

"If you weren't able to move for so long, what makes you think that you can dodge it now after another restraining kido! Bakudo #9! Geki!"

As the red light appeared yet again around Kazuto's body, Kazuto moved flawlessly, shattering it effortlessly with his superior reiatsu.

Byakuya cursed, surprised by Kazuto's sudden improvement which allowed him to understand how to break free from kido. "Nani?! Impossible…! It takes years!"

As Kazuto easily side stepped the blue flame, he stabbed his sword on the ground, as he called out to Byakuya.

"Oi, Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya responded calmly and collectively, as he replied. "What is it, Kirigaya-san?"

"Let's finish this."

A small smile was made on Byakuya's face, as he replied to Kazuto. "Very well. This shall be my… Final curtain. As the most worthy opponent I have faced so far in a duel, witness… The grand finale."

Kazuto smirked too as he lifted his sword, swinging it around as he then finally let it rest on his shoulder.

"Let's go then, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

XXXXX

_Spectator stands_

Yoruichi asked, as she stared intensely at the match. "It looks like they're doing it, the final curtain. Who do you think will win?"

Kensei stared hard at the long distance between Byakuya and Kazuto, as he shrugged. "It depends on whether if Kirigaya-san can dodge all the kido Byakuya put in his way. I know one thing for sure, whilst these two are passing into the advanced class… They're aiming for the top."

Ginrei nodded in agreement, as he too added his point of view. "They're aiming to be the top of the top of Shinigami… Captains… Whoever wins this fight today, will have an extra morale boost for training. However… Despite that, losing may teach Byakuya-shonen a lesson he will never forget, a lesson of humility."

"The same could be said about that kid too though, right Kensei?"

Kensei gave a nod in response to Yoruichi's question. "Sure he's lost… But he's still overly confident and arrogant. Something made him this way, and the key to growing stronger… Is humiliation at an overwhelming rate. Not just something like this."

XXXXX

_Battle room - Byakuya Kuchiki vs Kazuto Kirigaya_

"Hado #4! Byakurai!"

Aiming a quick kido at Kazuto to preserve energy, as he had already drained much of his reserves, Byakuya fired a bolt of lightning at Kazuto, who dodged it easily with flash step, as he ran with a grin on his face.

_Is he enjoying this…? Hmph… I shall show him then, that the final victor will be me!_

"Hado #33! Sokatsui! Hado #33! Sokatsui! Hado #33! Sokatsui!"

Another three waves of blue flame were fired towards Kazuto, who was leaping mid air and running towards Byakuya, as the three waves approached him.

With no escape as he couldn't afford jumping up to be attacked yet again or space to side step, he went with his remaining option which he used in ALO.

"Lina-senpai. Thank you… For this technique. Whirling Current!"

Activating the two hit technique devised by his mentor, Sortelliena Serlut, he charged as he used an over-shoulder slash to slash the kido Byakuya sent at him in half, carving a way towards Byakuya. [1]

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle!…"

As if he were a whirling current, Kazuto's blade swung around his body, as Kazuto too danced, 360 degrees for the extra power.

Due to slashing the kido and his momentum, Kazuto could only go forward, as he continued to go straight for Byakuya, as Byakuya finished his casting.

"Hado 63! Raikoho!"

A bolt of concentrated yellow reishified lightning shot at Kazuto like a beam, as Kazuto growled. "I won't lose, not to that technique in power!"

He slashed down with the extra power gained from spinning around with an overhead slash, breaking through the kido, as easily as he did the last time, causing Byakuya to panic due to the distance remaining.

_I have to use it… I wanted to save it as a surprise for Ginrei Jii-sama, but it looks like I cannot. In theory if I combine it with Bakudo #30, I could trap him and force him to face it head on. I must do this… To win and preserve my pride._

Byakuya pointed his palm forward, dropping his Zanpakuto so he could more properly aim his Bakudo.

_If I want to trap him so he can't dodge… I must enlarge the Bakudo itself, so that he cannot dodge it, or he would be caught, but that he is also limited to the Bakudo._

"This is it, Kirigaya!…"

Byakuya began casting the kido, as three gold beams appeared, surrounding his hand. "Trident of the Golden Sea, Bind your faith in me, Pin those unloyal to your rule, ready them for execution…"

As Kazuto ran forth intensively, growing closer to Byakuya by the second, Byakuya casted out his Kido calmly as per plan. "Bakudo #30, Shtotsu Sansen."

Three beams of light flew towards Kazuto, causing his movement towards the left and right to be restricted, as Byakuya casted his final spell.

Pointing both hands towards Kazuto, he chanted: "O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandomonium, the sea surges, March onto the south!"

As the chant was finished, in front of Byakuya's hand was two giant blue balls of reishi, as he roared out. "This is my win! Accept it, Kirigaya! Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!"

As the two balls fired out two waves of blue flames towards Kazuto, who couldn't dodge, Kazuto prepared to thrust through the blast with the single sword technique 'Vertical Thrust'.

"Here I go then, Kuchiki-san… I'll accept that pride of yours, with my Aincrad Style swordsmanship and my own honour as a swordsman, with my technique, Vertical Thrust!"

As he leapt forward with immense speed, his sword pointed forward towards Byakuya, the two blue waves of flames impacted against Kazuto, as he began attempting to thrust through.

Pushing back against Kazuto's thrust, Kazuto growled, as he began to be overpowered by the sheer power of this Kido.

_How the hell is it so powerful?! I… I can't lose like this. Not against a mage spell, my friends back at ALO would laugh if I lost to a mage. Asuna would too… But most of all, my pride as a swordsman! I cannot lose to another swordsman who relies on arts! I am the Black Swordsman, no, [Duel Blades], Kirito of SAO!_

A grin appeared on his face, as Byakuya taunted him, seeing his own personal victory. "What is it, smiling at your own defeat? Be grateful you were defeated by my best Kido!"

"If this is your best… Then I'll just have to overcome it and win! Haaaaa!"

Pouring his reserves of Spirit Energy onto his body and blade, Kazuto slowly thrusted back against the two waves of blue flames.

"I won't lose, not here, not to you."

As he said that, his sword's tip sliced through both waves, as if splitting them like a knife in the middle, cutting the two waves as he caused their trajectories to split in two directions.

Byakuya stumbled backwards as the Kido was completed, his arm still in a position to chant a kido, as Kazuto approached him top speed.

"Atoms freeze and solidify… Bakudo #39! Enkosen!"

As an arc'd shield formed in front of him, Kazuto scoffed. "If you think that would stop me…"

The tip of his sword impacted against the Reishi shield of Byakuya's kido, as it slowly began to break down.

As Kazuto poured more energy yet again to it, Byakuya leapt back sideways, hoping to avoid defeat, as Kazuto slashed apart the shield.

Byakuya casted another kido at Kazuto, as he quickly shouted out: "Hado #4! Byakurai!"

As a bolt of lightning shot towards Kazuto, he disappeared in a blur, and flash stepped to the back of Byakuya, and prepared for an overhead slash.

As Byakuya looked back, Kazuto said to him. "You've left yourself… Wide open."

He slashed down at Byakuya's back, causing a small cut in his outfit at his back. Immediately after, he flash stepped backwards, as he leapt back another step and sheathed his sword.

"It has been fun, Byakuya."

The announcer then announced the final result of the match. "Winner of Duel #124… Kazuto Kirigaya of the Rukongai…"

XXXXX

Chapterly Bleach quote of wisdom

_You've left yourself… Wide open _

Sousuke Aizen, Battle of Karakura commenting about Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

XXXXX

[1]: If Kenpachi did this with a Cero with bare hands to the fifth espada, am 90% sure Kazuto could just use a sword to cut apart a Cero.

A/N: Whew, these scenes are hard to write, had to imagine the entire battle out and the way they moved to see if there was logical sense and reach the word count so that there's enough content. Was pretty hard oof. Thanks a-lot for the reviews, follows and favourites! And if you haven't, remember to do so!

Author section about story possibly spoilers:

We're now about to get into the academy arc… And I plan to make them unlock Shikai sometime soon. You may or may not just know what Kazuto's Shikai is, it's something similar to the capabilities of the Night Sky Sword, but more. Props if you guess what does his Zanpakuto embody or just what spirit it is. And yes, Kazuto and Asuna will graduate in a year and head into the 9th division. They both will somewhat excel at Kido, similar to Toshiro in canon.

Oh and did I mention Hisana… And no, she's not being a Shinigami… And yes, she's still dying. Character deaths are a thing here, at least until the main story happens, because one, for dramatic effect and two, I don't want to include OCs in the main bleach story, in 2003 due to it being hard to write.

Reviews:

CrimsomGear: lol

Nagisa TR: Thanks man, I won't.


	9. Chapter 9: We're finally here!

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they aim to return back to their own future.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking** _This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

Rated T until next chapter

XXXXX

Chapter 9: We're finally here: Shin'o Academy

XXXXX

After hearing the announcement of Kazuto's victory, both duelists stopped. Kazuto gave a grin, as he sheathed his sword and extended his hand to Byakuya.

"Let's fight again some time, Byakuya."

Byakuya scoffed as he too sheathed his sword and extended his hand, fearing his grandfather's judgement. Ginrei and the other Captain's hadn't left the stands yet.

As he shook Kazuto's hand firmly, the young impulsive noble replied. "The next time we fight, victory will shine on me."

Kazuto gave a grin, as he saw Byakuya begin to walk off, back inside towards the tunnels. "I'll win next time, and anytime you challenge me."

Following Byakuya was his grandfather, Ginrei, who muttered in a voice so low no normal soul could hear. "That boy, he truly has changed. Now that he truly has a rival on his level."

Despite his low sounded muttering, Yoruichi could hear it. The Shihoin clan were gifted traditionally with their cat forms, along with cat-like hearing.

"Bya-bo truly has changed, I could see it from his eyes. His spirit is burning now, a desire to improve and overcome… Whilst that boy over there, he seems so relaxed. He almost looks like Kisuke!"

Ginrei sighed, as he walked away. "Let us hope this is for the best then, not just for both of them… But the soul society and the Gotei 13."

He flash stepped away, heading out, as Yoruichi waved him good bye like she always did. Ginrei walked out of the arena, as he saw a bright future ahead for the two young talents seen today. One, his grandson, a Kuchiki, traditionally powerful. And another, an unorthodoxly powerful young prodigy.

XXXXX

_Arena_

Kazuto had just won. He smiled slightly, not wanting to wait to run out just yet. Asuna may be waiting for him outside, but he just wanted this moment of glory.

Unfortunately for him, he felt a spiritual pressure next to him. It was Captain Muragama. Kensei slapped his back, as he looked down imposingly, as Kazuto turned around.

The muscular, tall, white haired man, wearing a Captain's haori staring you down perhaps was one of the most scariest experiences you could have in the Gotei. That, or 3rd Seat Kurotsuchi experimenting on you, or facing an angry Head Captain Yamamoto. The old man's spiritual pressure was so intense, it was rumoured that even Captain's couldn't breathe.

After battling hundreds of hollows and Shinigami, Kazuto and Asuna both knew about the Gotei as the travelled through the Rukongai. And of course, they'd know at least bits and pieces.

And so, despite facing the Captain known for his Drill Sergeant like attitude, Kazuto was, unlike others who faced him. The young trainee faced him confidently, and didn't stutter. "Yes, Captain Muragama?"

Kensei grinned somewhat inside, but kept serious on the outside for appearances sake. _This one'll be a tough nut to break. His attitude's exactly what the division needs. Ah, it's good to be young… That headstrong attitude. _

"You did well. That was the son of the lieutenant of the 6th, and the future heir of the Kuchiki Clan…"

Kazuto shrugged, as he nonchalantly replied. "Meh, didn't know who that was, but that wasn't the toughest fight I had, at least with Asuna."

Kensei could feel his veins popping up. Thank the soul king Kazuto didn't say this in front of Ginrei or Byakuya.

"Listen kid, do you even know who you're talking about?"

"Some spoiled brat who thinks he's god in this world?"

Kazuto's perception about nobles, ever since Swordcraft Academy was skewed to say the least. Whilst Rina had given him a good look on what nobles should be like, that was for woman. For men… Chudelkin, Raios, Humbert and all the others he had encountered was in his dictionary, a spoiled brat.

Kensei almost fell to the ground at that statement, as he shouted at Kazuto. "Kid, don't go saying that in front of the Kuchiki's! Do you know how much influence they have?!"

Kazuto shook his head and shrugged. "When I was in the living world… I once met some corrupt nobles…"

He held his fist tight, thinking about Quinella, Raios, Humbert, Chuldelkin… "And I learnt that respecting them isn't the way to go. When it comes down to it… Power, is the only way they'll learn to not mess with you."

Kensei shook his head and sighed. "You might learn that… Your philosophy might not work here."

"That is my own task to deal with when I run into it, Captain."

Kensei had no more words to say. This boy, was stubborn to it all. He liked stubbornness, but this level of stubbornness… Was something he didn't know how to deal with.

"If you excuse me now, I have to leave."

Kensei nodded, and gave permission. "You can leave."

Kazuto gave a slight nod and smiled, as he used flash step and headed back towards the podium.

"Though I'll remember your advice."

XXXXX

_Podium_

As Kazuto re-entered into the Arena, he saw Asuna running towards him, waving. "Kirito-kun! What took you so long?"

Kazuto sighed as he flash stepped over to Asuna and replied to her. "Byakuya Kuchiki…"

Her expression sorrowed slightly, as she asked him: "Did you…"

He nodded his head, and gave a V sign to her. "Yeah, I won. He was troublesome though, but I still won."

Asuna smiled, as she took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you'd be able to do it, Kirito-kun!"

He chuckled slightly, as he rubbed his temples. "It was a hard fight though, that Byakuya was really strong."

Asuna sighed and shook her head. "All you think is about duelling, jeez… Whether it's in SAO, ALO, here or the Underworld…"

Kazuto quickly apologised, as he bowed his head down slightly. "I'm sorry ma'am!"

Asuna giggled, as she led Kazuto back to their seat in the podium. "Then again… This is the same Kirito-kun I fell in love with, the one which got me into duelling with swords."

Kazuto chuckled as he looked back up towards Asuna and replied. "I still remember when you slept that day in SAO…"

Asuna's facial expression grew complicated, as she hissed: "Shush… Don't talk about that…"

Kazuto and Asuna both chuckled as they walked back to their seat, as the announcement of the placements began, as this time, Captain Shinji Hirako, of the 5th Division, which was responsible for the Shin'o Academy's affairs came out.

XXXXX

Shinji had to refuse to make a scowl as he came up on the stage. Hiyori had already annoyed him enough today, as he walked up. He was forced by Head Captain Yamamoto, 6th Division Captain Kuchiki, 9th Division Captain Kensei Muragama to walk up this stage. Normally, whilst he didn't trust Aizen one bit, he'd still let his lieutenant do all the work. But now, due to the appearance of 'possible prodigies' and Kuchiki's own 'Prodigious grandson'.

Whilst Shinji had seen Byakuya Kuchiki, and knew he was capable of graduating Shin'o academy within a year, he still knew one thing: Byakuya wasn't a prodigy like Kaien was. He had been trained in the arts of Shinigami since he could stand. One could say he basically cheated his way in.

He stared at his pre-prepared script and sighed. "Worthless shit… Really Sousuke?"

His lieutenant, who had been standing next to him gave a kurt nod and continued his smile. "Captain Hirako, I believe this is the best way to announce the results."

Shinji looked at Sousuke as if he were a murderer, (ironically, he is one), and sneered at him. "Fuck you Sousuke, really. Fuck you."

"Everything I can do, Captain Hirako."

Shinji cursed at having such a lieutenant, but still sighed and simply threw the script away and went on stage.

XXXXX

Shinji addressed the examinees. "Hello all, whether you be failures or successors."

The round of applause suddenly stopped at the Captain's blunt wording of his speech. Shinji cringed and sighed internally, as he corrected his wording.

"Aspiring young talents of the Soul Society, I welcome you. I come today to announce the results of the exams."

The audience's boos or applauses at Shinji's terrible opening speech stopped, as the podium was now silent. Even the faintest sounds made could now be heard, as Shinji slowly read through the name list of those who passed.

Reading through the top one hundred, until he had read up to eighty student's names. His mouth felt dry. As a Captain, it wasn't meant to be his job to do this, it was Sousuke's job! Yet now, Yamamoto had forced this gruelling task upon him.

Shinji again cursed at all the people who had caused him to have to endure this level of suffering. Really? Just give an opening speech to the academy? Sure it'd increase the number of recruits in the fifth, but everyone knew the power in the Gotei 13 was held in the upper echelons, on the officers.

As he took a deep breath, he then said out to the students: "The remaining twenty will go into the advanced class, under Onabora."

As he again read out the list, Asuna could feel the sweat coming down, as the 5th division Captain read down the names on the list.

Meanwhile, in comparison, Asuna's partner, Kazuto didn't feel as nervous as Asuna did. As with his personality, he simply preferred to, go with the flow.

Whether he and Asuna would be chosen and allowed to enter the Academy, was something he thought was guaranteed. He had absolute confidence… Yet their names hadn't been called?

Kazuto didn't maul over this too much, but he had confidence that their names were on the top of the top.

"Third place, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya walked elegantly up the stage, as he received his reward. Albeit, he had gritted his teeth, whilst doing so.

Shinji had a nice chuckle as he finally saw the young elegant heir dethroned from his spot of the strongest in his age group.

As Byakuya walked down from the stage, Shinji couldn't help but give an extensive description of the duo first places.

"A young boy and girl, both for the first time gaining the maximum amount of points, and both from the Rukongai! Both looking as if they were human teens, and both very powerful with their proficiency in the raw combat form of the Shinigami, I welcome… Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki!"

Shinji stared at the youthful, arrogant Byakuya. His facial expression was priceless, it was as if he was completely defeated, humbled by something he would've never thought happened.

_Looks like Byakuya really got his ass handed to him. Kensei was really right to pick these two and recommend them into the Academy._

As the duo walked together, Shinji couldn't help but notice their closeness towards each other. It was almost as if…

_They're fuckin' lovers too? This is going to be material once they enter the Soul Society, damn. The woman's association and Mashiro's gonna be pumping stuff out like crazy if it spreads.  
_

Kazuto approached Shinji first, as Shinji stuck out his hand for courtesy and handed him his uniform.

"Welcome to Shin'o kid, hope ya' have a great time here… Just go over there, gonna have to have ya' give a speech later on, alright?"

Kazuto nodded, as he accepted the uniform. As he did, he felt something metallic inside, with a weird shape. He ignored it. _This dude's a Captain, there really isn't any reason for him to harm me… Right?_

He shrugged, and walked over to the side of the stage, as Shinji whispered to him. "Congratulations on pissing off Byakuya… You've given many Captains a good impression."

Kazuto gave a kurt nod, as he walked by. Following Kazuto, was Asuna, as Shinji smiled towards Asuna.

"My first love, congratulations on passing the exam, as first no doubt. I'm the Captain of the 5th Division, Shinji Hirako. You're always welcome there, I have a seat for you once you graduate… Be sure to come!"

Asuna smiled awkwardly. Klein was bad enough, was this the Klein in the past? He might be a upper ranked military officer, but he was…

She couldn't find a word to describe him, and decided to stick with 'Klein'. He handed her a white uniform with red patterns and words on it.

"Thank you, Captain Hirako…"

Shinji gave a smile, as he saw her walk away to join Kazuto, as those two began to chatter amongst themselves.

Shinji sighed at the sight. _Perhaps they really are lovers… Why can't I ever get a chance… _

XXXXX

"We finally made it, Asuna."

She smiled at him, as they chatted. They had finally made it into the academy, they were safe, somewhat.

"Yeah… We're safe somewhat for now… And we'll be able to gain the power to protect."

Kazuto nodded, as he thought back to the hollow which had nearly killed him and Asuna, but also killed the children they cared for. As he clenched his fists, Asuna put her soft hands on top of his fists.

"When we become Shinigami, we'll be able to release their souls. We'll be able to help them… And allow them to…"

Kazuto felt a tear coming down yet again. "I know… I know but…"

Asuna gave him a comforting squeeze of his hand, and calmly said to Kazuto. "We'll find them, like you said, no matter what."

Kazuto looked at her with steeled determination, and smiled, wiping his tears. "No matter what."

Shinji could only sigh as he spoke to the crowd, and somehow had all their attention on him instead of that romantic fiction like couple.

"So now I ask for both of the top examinees to give their opening speeches to the people who has managed to enter Shin'o Academy, Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki."

As both came up, there were many eyes staring at Asuna. Her young attractive, teenage look which was due to the de-aging process of the Soul Cycle was now akin to her appearance when she was 17, the age when she had exited SAO. Kazuto's was 16, but both had made no effort to tell each other whatsoever.

What mattered wasn't their appearance, but their heart for each other. But for the audience, the young teenage beauty known as Asuna Yuuki was an idol for them already. Added onto her unquestionable skill and power, her grace and beauty was a target for many nobles and peasant students alike.

Kazuto sighed briefly at the fawning over his lover, and saw Asuna imperceptibly shake her head. This was no stranger to her, in SAO and ALO, this had happened to her as well.

"To uh… Students which succeeded, I hope the best of luck to you all in the following years of study. May we fight by the code and the law… And with honour and pride, purify hollows with the best of our ability."

There were some claps, however, it was mostly chuckles at the poor attempt of the speech. Kazuto shook his head slowly and looked down, and sighed. He'd likely be ridiculed for this trash of a speech. As he left the stage, Asuna took the stage and in an instant there was a thunderous applause.

_Male hormones at work… Isn't it?_

Females simply stared at Asuna as if she were their arch nemesis, the murderer of their family. Being the most popular girl wasn't easy.

"So uh… Like Kiri-Kazuto-kun said, we all should work together and fight and purify hollows to the best of our ability…"

Asuna sighed, as she walked off the stage, despite the thunderous applause, whilst Shinji looked at the duo. _Holy shit, they're worse than Urahara's. And that's bad enough already…_

As Shinji waited for the two number ones to return to their seats, he continued his standard word. It was pretty simple here on out, the standard blabber.

"For the hundred who passed, please remember that you're paired in a room with the person which is one score ahead or behind of you. For example, as you all know, Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki both had first place in the exams, hence they'd be in a room together."

Murmurs between boys nearby Kazuto, along with glares were shot at him. Nobody liked the fact that he had already been seemingly very close to her prior to the exam, and now that she was noticed, people detested and hated it.

Shinji coughed after the awkward moment of silence and continued. "The classrooms are on the left exit of the Podium. For the advanced classes, top twenty students, please head to your home room in room 101…"

As soon as Shinji said this, Kazuto and Asuna nodded to one another and walked out towards said room, as they entered the hallway.

XXXXX

_Room 101_

Gengoro Onabara sat down calmly as he saw his twenty students walk in one by one. There were three which he knew would surpass him eventually in rank, strength and skill.

Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki. Both Rukongai 'brats' which had the skill and strength to back it up. They didn't seem to have a Zanpakuto so in the chance they unlocked Shikai, they might even surpass him.

Then finally, Byakuya Kuchiki. Being a Kuchiki, and already at the level of a 9th seat, with Captain Ginrei Kuchiki backing him, it was no question that Byakuya was the heir to the Captain's seat of the 6th division.

Ginrei was already old, very old. He was one of the few Captains which had served for more than a hundred years. [1]

As he pondered among his thoughts, he saw his students finally sit down, he stood up and began talking.

"Students, my name is Gengoro Onabora. And I will be your homeroom instructor, for the rest of the six years you stay in Shin'o Academy!"

Gengoro then eyed the three students he believed would pass within mere two to three years of the program.

"Even if you manage to skip years, I shall still be your homeroom instructor, until the very end. Any questions?"

A boy raised up his hand, but Gengoro ignored him. "Now, continuing on, these uniforms…" He raised a sample of the uniform of Shin'o Academy and continued talking.

"Will be what you wear for the rest of your time as students of the Academy. If you're caught not wearing it within the halls of the school, detention! Am I clear?!"

All twenty students nodded their heads, and some even replied to him. "Yes sir!"

"Good! Now, about the subjects. There are _eight_ different subjects in Shin'o Academy, all which are mandatory."

Courtesy of the 12th division's presentation and holo projection technology, the screen behind him flashed to life.

"Hoho, the art of movement and Reishi manipulation for mobility. Even if you cannot master or learn flash step, I fully expect you to understand the concept and theory by the end of these six years of the academy."

He then stared at the three students which already had learnt this technique to an amazing extent. "And for those who already have it… To improve upon it."

The screen switched again, with the word 'Kido' on it. "Kido, something which we expect all graduates to be capable of, to some level. By manipulating Reishi, you'll be able to do Kido spells, whether it be Bakudo or Hado."

He once again stared at Byakuya, who had a slight grin on his face. Having already mastered the Kido spells required for him in the exams, Gengoro had no challenge using the academic basis to challenge Byakuya. Heck, Byakuya's Kido might even surpass Gengoro's own. Nevertheless, he elaborated.

"I expect all those from noble households who have already learnt Kido to help others, and improve upon their technique and not waste time in this class."

"Hakuda, the basic arts of a Shinigami's self defence without a weapon. If you're planning to enter the Omnitsukido, which I'm sure many of you here will, as promising students of the advanced class, will have to learn."

"Zanpakuto Communication, or otherwise known as Jinzen, is a class period which is mostly self-taught, which you all will have to undergo even as a Shinigami. Even Captains undergo this process to communicate with their Zanpakuto."

"Zanjutsu, where I myself shall teach you the art of using a sword. It will be practical combat practice, with myself present to correct your stances."

"Hollow Type class. To fight your enemy, you must understand it, and hence I expect everyone's full attention in this. This could very well be information that saves you in the future."

"Practical combat class, in this class you'll put fourth your full potential to fight against anything this academy throws at you. I expect only excellence from you all as the top class."

Everyone's looks brightened up at the class they would enjoy the most. Practical combat was what they were here for, and now that they were here, they'd get to do it soon.

"Seireitei History, the only fundamental we teach here, which will have you understand the glorious history of the Gotei 13, starting with Head Captain Yamamoto's forming of it."

The students sighed at this subject, it was the most boring of all. Gengoro however, retorted their silence and roared at them: "Do you all have no shame?! History is… The most important subject of them all…"

By the time he was done, his students were almost half asleep, as he woke them up again with a loud thunderous roar, again, to explain the rules of the dormitory.

He roared out, as students once again looked back up at the ex-lieutenant who was now their teacher.

"As for dormitory rules, I shall now explain. For dormitory rules, I expect all of you to be responsible with each other. No fights, no harassment. I don't give a shit if there's sex going on in there, but if the girl get's pregnant, both her dorm mate and her are expelled, unless evidence is provided that another person is responsible. Am I clear?!"

The students, stunned at the bluntness of their instructor all replied with a clear tone of voice to Gengoro. "Yes sir!"

Gengoro nodded, as he continued on: "Good! Now, curfew is at 11pm. If I, or any other member catches you on the hallway after 11, I don't care if you're a Kuchiki, Shihoin a Shiba or any other royal family member, you'll be in detention, am I clear?!"

The students replied with a clear strong voice to their instructor. "Yes sir!"

"Good. Now, this rule doesn't apply at Saturdays and Sundays, which are your days off. You can venture between the Seireitei and the Rukongai at your own will, just don't get yourself killed. And that's all, I expect you all to be in the homeroom by 8am, after you finish breakfast, stat!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that, the first night of the academy was set to begin for the new first year students, including Kirito and Asuna, as the duo walked towards their new room.

"We're lucky to be together in the same room, eh, Asuna."

Asuna smiled brightly, and replied to him. "Maybe it's just fate."

"Fate that we met in SAO."

Asuna nodded, and smiled. "I'm sure that… Our lives were all set in stone, and that I was destined to meet Kirito-kun."

As Kazuto reached for their dormitory room, room '930', he replied to her.

"I'm sure we were meant to be together, just like we are now, Asuna."

A/N: And that's the end of the first arc: Rukongai, and the beginning of the academy arc. Next chapter will have some _not so family friendly content_, you have been warned. It'll be vanilla though, no NTR I assure.

Unless Kazuto x Asuna is NTR that is.

Sorry for the slow updates, I've got a-lot to do, including updating the Gate-Fic constantly.

[1]: I know this isn't accurate in canon, but for fucks sake, Ginrei's old as shit and probably died of old age or something, let this pass alright?

Reviews:

Nagisa TR: Close, but no. But Eugeo… Hmmm…

**Spoilers?**


	10. Chapter 10: Will you be my first again?

Summary:

Kazuto and Asuna both dies in the real world, in 2026 due to the Maximum Acceleration, instantly once it started. Informed about the future collapse of this world by the 'Author' due to the Soul King's death. They are given a chance to save the world, and come back to 2026. The chance was simple: Return back in time, to 1897, within the Soul Society… With only tidbits of warnings about Aizen and Yhwach… And the key to defeating these all, they return back.

Here's the following things you'll need to know:

**This = Zanpakuto speaking**

_This means speaking in monologue or to Zanpakuto. _

I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. Reki Kawahara also owns SAO, because if I did EugeoxTiese would be a thing.

Rated T until any sort of fluff scene occurs, which is now, so it's M.

Chapter 10: Academy Night Uwu

XXXXX

Asuna and Kazuto both sat on the left hand most bed of the room, as they looked out from the academy dormitory room's window.

The bed was only filled with simple necessities, a blanket, a pillow and a mattress. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kazuto letted out a sigh as he slept onto the bed. "Just like the Swordcraft Academy, I guess this is slightly better though, at least it isn't a bunk bed."

Asuna smiled at him, as she nodded. "Kirito-kun's too used to sleeping in bad conditions, you know you'll never enjoy anything if you just don't care about it. Even in SAO you didn't spend your money."

Kazuto chuckled, as he replied to Asuna: "Hai, hai. When I get to seated officer in the future, I'll make sure to buy an extra large bed for both of us to share."

Asuna suddenly flushed red slightly, after 'share'. She just stared at Kazuto, as he stared back in confusion, until he had finally understood what he had said.

_Ah shit, here we go again._

"Kirito-kun… Uh…"

Kazuto waved his hands, hoping Asuna could understand he simply screwed up what he was talking about.

"I… I would be fine sharing a bed with Kirito-kun… It's just that… We haven't done _that_ since SAO…"

XXXXX

Slowly removing Asuna's red mini-jacket, careful that he wouldn't cause her too much anxiousness, Kazuto slowly moved his hand towards her left shoulder and slowly helped her undress, whilst they both stood beside one another, near the bed.

The light was fully on in the room and both Lovers' faces were both entirely red, embarrassed but determined at what they are about to do.

Soon, Kazuto managed to fully remove Asuna's red jacket and with care, placed it on a table nearby. After removing it, revealed a white dress which covered up to her shoulders, but not arms.

Kazuto then slowly went to the red tie which kept the dress tight enough so it wouldn't drop. Kazuto asked Asuna to confirm: "Are… Are you sure about this?"

Asuna gave a slightly weak and embarrassed smile: "H…Hai. I want to experience everything with you."

Despite this not being his first time seeing Asuna naked, this would be Kazuto's first time at _proper_ sex.

Loosening and untying the knot on her white dress, which allowed Kazuto or Asuna to take it off at any moment. Kazuto then began playing around with Asuna's breasts.

Asuna let's out a moan, as she begins to get aroused. "Kirito-kun…" Kazuto's fingers wraps around her breast as he touched the soft white fabric of her dress. Slowly, Asuna too moved her hands towards Kazuto and removed his shirt, showing his six pack.

She pushed slightly as Kazuto gave her a warm smile. "It's fine, Asuna." Asuna nervously gave a nod to Kazuto, unsure of what she was doing. With one hand playing around with Asuna's breasts, and the other holding Asuna's right hand, Kazuto looked at Asuna as he asked her: "Are you sure?"

She gave an imperceptible nod. "I…I want to give my everything to you, Kirito-kun!" She looked a Kazuto with a determined, smiling face. One that was so cute, Kazuto couldn't resist anymore.

He dragged down the White Dress, as he caressed Asuna's snow White skin. "You're beautiful, Asuna." Asuna blushed as she looked at Kazuto and impulsively kissed him on the lips. "You are too… Kinda in your own way."

Kazuto chuckled as he ran his fingers down Asuna's snow white skin, as her dress dropped onto the floor. Asuna let out a moan the instant he touched her more sensitive parts. Kazuto smiled at Asuna: "That sound you made was cute, Asuna."

Asuna blushed red as she stammered: "Mou… We're doing this and you're still teasing me!" Kazuto replied to try to defend his innocence: "No no! I'm saying the truth!"

Asuna gave a snort in response as Kazuto began playing around with her breasts, his fingers making it's way to her nipples, squeezing the bright pink nipples.

Asuna cried out in pleasure as her lover leant towards her and sucked on one of her breasts whilst playing with the other. "Wait… Kirito-kun… Kyah! Don'… I'm ah… Sensi… ah… tive… there…."

Kazuto gave a grin as he saw her moan in pleasure, as he lifted his face from her breasts and moved his mouth towards her cherry lips. Kazuto kisses her soft smooth lips, as their tongues intertwine.

_She tastes like strawberry… I guess that's why Rukia called Ichigo strawberry._

As their tongues made contact with one another, Kazuto firmly placed his lips onto Asuna's. Kazuto then moved his face back up and made eye contact with Asuna. His emerald green eyes stared into her violet eyes.

"Are you okay… Asuna?"

Asuna nodded whilst giving Kazuto a firm cute smile. "Hai… Kirito-kun… Please continue." Kazuto chuckled at her statement and teased her: "You really want it, don't you?"

Asuna flushed redder from embarrassment as she gave out a hmph and replied: "Mou… That's only because it's you."

Kazuto grinned, as he began moving his hand towards Asuna's vagina. His hands first crossed through her belly, and as his left hand moved through her smooth silky skin, Asuna looked at him and asked: "What're you doing…?"

Kazuto gave a smirk, as he finally reached down to her panties, which were red, to be precise strawberry red. He then saw her panties having a stain on it, a fresh stain only made from just now. "You're really wet here, Asuna."

Asuna looked away for a brief second in embarrassment as she tried to formulate a reply. She could only reply: "That's b…because you're touching me everywhere!"

Kazuto chuckled at her response: "That's because I know you like it."

Asuna flushed red once again. "I…"

Kazuto interrupted her by touching her sensitive clitoris, his fingers playing around with it like her moaned out whilst he played around with her clit through the fabric of her soaked panties. "Wait… Where are you… Ah… Wait not there… Not yet! Kirito-kun!

Slowly and skilfully, whilst still sucking on Asuna's left breast's nipple and playing around with her clitoris and breasts, Kazuto moved his left hand to pull down her panties.

Asuna gave no resistance as the pleasure spreads throughout her body, from her breasts and clitoris. Kazuto pulls down her panties as he then begins to touch her Clitoris, causing Asuna to moan out.

Kazuto looked at his lover's pleasure as he gave her an evil grin. Asuna sees this and said to him: "Kirito-kun… I don't think…"

She was cut off as Kazuto inserted two fingers to her virgin tight pink vagina. "Ah! It's in…inside! Your finger is inside!"

Kazuto nodded as he asked her: "Are you okay if I move it?" Asuna smiles at her lover, and said to him: "I said wanted to give you everything…"

Kazuto moved his finger as Asuna moaned out from the pleasure which was generated mostly from her tight vagina being penetrated by two fingers.

Kazuto whistled as he felt the tight, yet soft meaty walls of her vagina. He also felt how wet she was, and it was literally a waterfall.

"You're really wet Asuna~"

She moaned out to him in a high pitched voice: "S…Shut up! This is your fault!"

Kazuto moved faster at her comment as he said to Asuna: "You need punishment, putting the blame on people isn't nice, Asuna."

Asuna's eyes widened at the word punishment, as Kazuto began moving his finger faster within her vagina. Asuna moaned out once more: "It… It's amazing! It feels so much… much better than when I did it alone."

Kazuto suddenly stopped touching her as Asuna looked at him, confused: "W…Why did you stop?" Kazuto grinned as he asked her: "Did it alone?"

Asuna's face went red once more as she looked the other way, not making any facial contact. Kazuto then said to her: "If you don't answer me I'll stop." Kazuto then stopped, immediately after she said that.

Feeling the heat from her vagina going up and realising she needed Kazuto, due to the ever increasing urge from within, she cried out was Kazuto was ejecting his fingers: "I masturbated to you… When we were still in our own time-line… I had a crush on you…"

"You really aren't that innocent… What if Ichigo, Rukia or any of the Kurosaki Clan servants found out?"

Asuna replied to Kazuto, stuttering: "I… I don't know."

Kazuto smirked at her recklessness and then began to put his finger back in. "Here's your reward… Since you told the truth."

Asuna anticipated the fingers going into her vagina in pleasure, wanting to salvage the moment of ecstasy she felt.

Kazuto could feel it, her vagina tightening. She was definitely close to climaxing, her face was filled with joy and pleasure, letting out somewhat of a sluttish, yet innocent look.

"I…I'm Cumming! Faster~ It's coming out! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Within seconds, Kazuto squeezes her clitoris, which causes transparent, salty liquid to come out from her vagina. Asuna panted as Kazuto pulled out his finger and lets out a moan, as she enjoys ecstasy which she had felt which came from her orgasm.

Asuna panted as she recovered from the ecstasy from her orgasm whilst she reached out for Kazuto's penis. She unzipped the zipper, and stuck her hand in to pull out the already completely erect penis.

Asuna giggled at his erect penis as she stroked it with her gentle hand, moving back and forth. "You're really dirty, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto this time blushed slightly at her teasing, but regained his composure and asked her confidently: "Um… Asuna?" He looked down at Asuna who already was licking and sucking his penis.

Her mouth being smooth, and sticky inside. Her tongue working miracles around his penis, making him feel pleasure. As her tongue twirled around his penis, he could only stutter out: "Asuna… It's…"

Asuna withdrew her mouth for a second as she stroked his penis with her gentle hand, stroking the 10 inch punisher back and forth. "This is really large… Kirito-kun." The smell of the penis had made Asuna horny. She wanted to lick it, she wanted to taste it. She wanted to suck it.

The primal desires of sex from a human being, she continued sucking on it, deep throating it, as if it was natural instinct for her to do this. It was almost as she was trained to do this for her entire life… Despite only doing it for her precious Kirito-kun back in SAO. The penis reached her throat, despite that, she still continued swallowing it, due to how hot her vagina felt. The penis in her throat felt good.

_The liquid leaking out is salty… But it tastes good, kinda._

As she tasted and drank the pre-cum coming out of Kazuto's penis, Kazuto felt the vibes of pleasure coming through as Asuna swallowed his penis. There was no word to describe it. Maybe heavenly? No, below that. But still it felt good. Very good.

A feeling began to emerge, an urge to let go in his penis. Kazuto knew what this was, as he said to Asuna: "Asuna… It's gonna come out…"

Asuna removed her mouth from the enormous penis for a second and smiled at him: "it's fine, cum inside my mouth." She then continued moving her mouth at a faster rate as Kazuto's cum finally came out. A gush of white liquid filled Asuna's mouth, as only a small bit came out of her mouth.

She was quick to lick her lips as she tasted the cum which was going to probably be inside her vagina later anyway. "It tastes salty…" She then smiled as she continued on: "But I like the taste."

Asuna and Kazuto locked lips, as within their mouths their tongues intertwined with one another, licking one another's mouths and tongues.

The couple then separated as Asuna said to Kazuto, once she laid on the bed. "I… I want to experience everything with Kirito-kun. I want to give everything to you."

Kazuto looked at Asuna as he nodded and came over to her. He said to Asuna in a serious, concerned voice: "If it hurts, tell me alright?"

Asuna smiled and nodded, as she spreads her thighs out, showing her pink vagina, still fairly tight. Kazuto went in for his first thrust, however doesn't manage to insert it, only managing to glaze Asuna's clitoris, causing Asuna to moan in pleasure of which she was touched by.

She said to Kazuto as she looked at the lower half of her body, which was twitching in anticipation. Her Vagina was thoroughly wet, and ready to lose it's virginity. "A bit lower." Kazuto then went for a second thrust, and finally his tip touches the front of Asuna's vagina, as he huffed out in victory.

She tried to put up a smile as Kazuto moves in, however her expressions and moans indicated that it hurts for her. Kazuto asked her sympathetically after he fully thrusted his penis inside her, taking her virginity. "Are you hurt…? Should we stop?"

Asuna shook her head as she moaned out: "Kirito-kun… Please keep going, I wanted to give everything to you." Whilst she said this, blood flowed down from her Vagina due to losing her virginity.

Kazuto slowly moved in and out from Asuna's vagina, as the ginger haired girl moaned hard at every strike Kazuto made. She also was panting hard, despite the slow thrusts. She said to Kazuto: "I'm a very lucky person… To give my first time to my first love… Be it in the virtual world… Or the afterlife."

Kazuto only moaned out to her as he continued slowly thrusting inside Asuna: "Asuna!" As the couple fucked, Kazuto held both of Asuna's hands, and by how much she squeezed, he could easily tell how much pain was she feeling.

"Asuna's insides… Are soft… And it really feels good!" Asuna moaned as she let's out to Kazuto after several seconds; "You're lying Kirito-kun… You're holding back… I want you to feel lots of it too…"

Asuna's face was somewhat in pain, but also mixed in with pleasure, as she moaned out those words. Kazuto sighed as he made a reply: "Even though you look like you're in pain?"

Asuna puts her palm on Kazuto's cheeks as she said to him and gave a smile to him: "You'll engrave it deep inside me… Right?"

Kazuto thrusted as Asuna gave out a moan and continued: "So I won't ever… Forget this moment… With you."

Kazuto began thrusting harder as he held onto Asuna's snow-white thighs and widened them. "I love you, Asuna."

Asuna's moans increased as she felt the pleasure within the body increasing, and the pain leaving with every thrust. "I can tell… I can tell where Kirito-kun is right now!"

Kazuto enters her womb, as his large penis pierces through, causing Asuna to moan out even louder: "Ah… Ah… You're in my womb… How deep you're going in me… I can tell… It's like my holes are being shaped! Feel me too… Kirito-kun!"

She moans in pleasure, as each thrust within her brings her closer to climaxing, the heat within her vagina was filled up with something thrusting deep inside her. "Please! Hit deeper than my womb! Come in deeper, Kirito-kun! That sensation of me that only you'll know… Burn it into your memory for the rest of your life…"

As Kazuto began to feel like he was going to climax soon, he moved faster as he said to Asuna: "I love you, Asuna!"

Asuna replied whilst moaning out, in a high pitched voice:"Kirito-kun… I love you!… Kirito-kun!"

"Asuna!"

Kazuto leaned down onto Asuna's lips as he tongued her, and immediately after she said as Kazuto went the deepest he could possible: "It's going even deeper… Something other than pain… It's good! It feels good… Why? K…Kirito-kun's feelings are being conveyed… That you want my pussy so much…"

The pleasure began to overcome Asuna and Kazuto as the two both moved their hips to go faster. "Kirito-kun… I'm…"

He pressed her down towards the bed, pinning Asuna down as he said to her: "Asuna, me too." Asuna continued moaning louder than ever as she said out to him; "I want it, Kirito-kun's sperm, I want it inside of me!"

"Asuna!"

He continued thrusting even harder as she then moaned out: "I can feel it… Somethings coming out… I'm going to…"

"I'm cumming, Asuna!"

She her face was somewhat perverted, as she said to Kazuto, obviously still in a high pitched voice: "Then let's cum together."

"Asuna!"

He thrusted, even harder and seconds later, white semen shot out from the tip of Kazuto's penis into Asuna's womb.

Asuna too moaned out: "Cumming! Ah AH!" Her pussy relaxed slightly, as she came. Her orgasm's fluids mixing with Kazuto's sperm, due to Kazuto's penis still being inside of Asuna. She panted for quite a while, with a face of ecstasy as she said out: "It's burning down there… S…Kirito-kun's semen is so hot… If this keeps on I'm really going to have a burn…"

Kazuto then leant over and kissed Asuna as he smiled to her: "But you like it inside, don't you?" Asuna giggled as she replied to him: "Only because it's you."

Kazuto smiled at her remark, as she then blushed and asked him: "S-Kirito-kun…?" Kazuto had a confused look, as he answered: "Yeah?"

"D…do you want to… Do this again?"

Kazuto instantly realised her meaning as he said out her name out loud, whilst lifting up her entire body. Asuna literally sat on the air, as her legs and arms were wrapped around Kazuto's back. The two kissed one another briefly before Kazuto started again, thrusting his penis deep into her vagina, moving as his own semen surrounded his penis and literally lubricated Asuna's vagina. All whilst this, Asuna moaned hard from the pleasure off having her vagina fucked that hard.

XXXXX

As Asuna grabbed onto the front of the bed's frame, bending over with her ass faced towards Kazuto, she was fucked hard by Kazuto. His penis was inside her, constantly thrusting in and out of her vagina, hitting Asuna's soft spots.

Her vagina was full of semen already, whilst the bed and room semen had stains of semen and Asuna's liquid all over the place. Gripping hard onto the frame of the bed, her body constantly moved as her waist was gripped by Kazuto.

With each thrust made by Kazuto, cum came out of her vagina and dropped onto the snow white sheets of the bed. With each thrust, Asuna's moans grew louder and louder. "Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun!"

He let's out: "Asuna!" As his thrusts grew faster within. With the instant pleasure increased stimulating her body, Asuna moaned out to Kazuto: "No more! I'll cum again… I'll cum!"

Kazuto smirked as he began rubbing her nipples, causing more pleasure being felt by Asuna. Like an electric shock, it went throughout her body. "No…! I can't… think straight anymore…"

What she said was completely true. It was only like a blank of white in her mind, as pleasure had overtaken her senses. If she could say so herself, this felt ten times better than when we did it in SAO… Reality… was so much better for her.

She continued on as Kazuto gave no response to what she said and only continued pushing inside.

"Why have I… Why have I… become such a… disgraceful woman…"

Kazuto smiled at her as she looked at him, turning her head as much as she could to look back, as Kazuto said to her: "It's in front of me… So being disgraceful is fine."

She looked back as her violet eyes widened and said to him whilst moaning out: "Of course… Such… Such a slutty appearance… can only be in front of you!"

As he began thrusting faster, causing her breathing to become erratic, she moaned out: "Kirito-kun! Even though I'm a Shinigami, I've become such a disgraceful woman for you!"

As the penis began going even faster than before, it was clear that he was going to cum soon, as Asuna said to him: "Thank me, Asuna Yuuki"

Kazuto smiled in response to her statement as he played around with her tits, and thanked her: "Thank you Asuna! For solving my inner desires with you!"

She smiled in response whilst moaning, as she pleaded to him: "Hurry, together! I want to head towards an orgasm with you! I want it! Kazuto's sperm in my womb! If it's you… I don't mind if you break it and get me pregnant! I'm prepared!"

As Kazuto too began breathing erratically, Asuna felt a strong desire to release something, and she tried to hold it back as much as possible so that she could do it with Kazuto. "Kirito-kun! I'm… I'm going to…"

Kazuto asked her as he felt the tensing in her Vagina, which made it clear she was holding herself back slightly. "Are you going to cum, Asuna?"

She smiles as she looks back at him: "Yes! I'm cumming… Kirito-kun is making me cum again! I'm happy! To cum from Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto came as Asuna felt it and released herself, causing an orgasm at the same time between the both of them.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Asuna!"

Semen came out from the tip of his penis and flowed into the womb of Asuna. Luckily, this was a safe day for her, as she enjoyed the warm cum within her and relaxed slightly.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as she said her last statements before retiring off to close her eyes and rest for a while, whilst Kazuto pulled out his penis: "Kirito-kun…Always…"

As she rested for a bit, she felt something coming from her ass. She wanted it inside alright, she wanted to experience it. What she didn't know, was that it was her hollow side doing this, but it didn't matter. In the end, it was her instinct.

As she looked over to Kazuto, she asked him with a heavy blush. "Do you… Do you want to do my other hole?"

Kazuto looked at her for a second, puzzled. And then he finally realised, she meant her asshole. He was surprised, and decided to inquire on why she would do that, and warn her how much it might hurt. "Asuna… It's going to hurt a lot… Are you sure you still want to do it?"

XXXXX

[Author Note]: I have never had anal before so don't ask me how it's done. The below is written following hentai scenes.

XXXXX

Asuna gave a confident nod, as Kazuto positioned his penis outside of her asshole, rubbing it with his penis. Asuna gave a soft moan as Kazuto looked at her for permission to enter. Her vagina was drenched and was dripping like no tomorrow, clearly indicating she wanted more.

"I do… I want to give everything to you… I want to give both first times to you… Kirito-kun!" Immediately after she said that to Kazuto, Kazuto entered her Asshole, forcing semen out of her already flooded vagina, with a slow thrust.

He said to her whilst he moved inside: "It's tight… Asuna!" All whilst this, Asuna felt her Asshole's tight hole spread around Kazuto's penis to allow it to fit inside. Asuna moaned hard as unlike her Vagina, and having her ass penetrated felt like something else, she felt a surge of electrical like shocks go to her mind.

She moaned out to Kazuto as the penis finally was fully consumed by her asshole, sucking it inside: "Your big penis is now inside my ass!"

Kazuto asked her softly incase she was hurt: "Should I start then?" As if with a begging face, Asuna pleaded him: "Please move… Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto teased her as he moved slowly within her; too slow for Asuna's taste at least. Asuna couldn't take it, and knew Kazuto was screwing with her.

_But… If I ask him to move faster… He'll think I'm perverted… A slut… A whore…_

_But… I… I do want to feel good. Kirito-kun doesn't mind if I'm a… I'm a sluttish whore I hope… No… Kirito-kun definitely wouldn't think that… He's the man I love… And we've done it in SAO before. If I couldn't trust him, how could we marry in the future, how could we be together?_

Asuna sighed as she felt only a slight bit of pleasure coming from her ass. She pleaded to Kazuto in a high pitched voice: "Onegai… (Please) Go faster. I want…I want Kirito-kun to do me so hard I can't stand!"

Kazuto grinned as she finally gave the signal, and moved faster. His penis thrusting hard inside her as he grabbed her tits and played around with them like before. "Kirito-kun's doing my ass! It's so good! Kirito-kun's is so hot!"

Kazuto smirked and said to Asuna as he moved faster: "I'll make it so that you can't stand tomorrow, Asuna. I'll make you feel so good… You'll be wanting more tomorrow too."

Asuna moaned out to him, with surges of pleasure reaching throughout her body as cum sprayed out of her filled vagina with every hard thrust Kazuto made. "Kirito-kun harder! Make me your slut! Mark me in both my holes!"

Kazuto thrusted harder as he was about to cum inside, as Asuna continued moaning out: "Cum inside me! I'm almost there! Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto called out to Asuna: "I'm gonna cum inside! Asuna!" Asuna replied to him in a high pitched tone: "Yes! Yes! Cum inside! Please let me have your warm cum inside!"

She felt it, the orgasm was coming. As Kazuto came and sprayed his cum into her asshole, she came from her vagina, causing her fluids mixed with cum to come out and drop out on the bedsheets.

"Kirito-kun's semen is inside my ass! He's marked me as his!" Kazuto wrapped his arms around Asuna's torso and said to her: "You'll always be mine… No matter what, I won't let you go."

Asuna smiled at Kazuto's possessiveness over her. "I won't ever leave you… Kirito-kun."

The two leaned in for the a kiss, after Kazuto pulled out his penis from her asshole. "I'll always belong to you, Kirito-kun. I'll always be your… I'll always be your little slut to satisfy you… My hero."

Kazuto grinned as he picked on her statement: "Well look who's got less innocent in just one day…" Asuna flushed red as she replied to him: "That's be…because I didn't think… Think Kirito-kun's would feel… so good."

Kazuto smiled at his lover's honesty, as she went silent. Kazuto could smell it, something was wrong. She wanted something, and it was his job to provide. He went over to Asuna and asked: "What's wrong?"

Asuna buried her head on his chest for a second, and then finallymustered up the courage to ask him: "Do you… Do you want to keep going?"

Kazuto had a surprised look at first, but eventually he recovered within seconds and smiled at Asuna: "I'm open at any time… It's my job to make you feel good."

Asuna hugged him as she slyly smiled seductively at Kazuto, her hands around his penis, as she stroked it. "Let's keep going then… Kirito-kun~"

Kazuto took a gulp as he shook his head and sighed. "I'm in for it… aren't I?"

XXXXX

A/N:

Fanservice, this was made for fan service, and yes, it's still canon. We're ten chapters in, gotta celebrate somehow.

This scene was _taken directly_ from Bleach Alternate Future's OG unposted chapter, so expect to see it there too. For there, originally it would head towards BDSM roleplaying, but here, not so much. It'll be more of cosplaying and vanilla maybe?

Anyway time to change the rating to M…

Reviews:

NagisaTR: :3


	11. Chapter 11: What Disrespect Gets You

Chapter 11: What Disrespect Gets You

XXXXX

The first class. As Kazuto and Asuna both walked into the first class, they couldn't believe their eyes. Their first steps to becoming a Shinigami, their first steps to one day understand whether this was truly a new VR world… Or reality itself.

This room was the same room as before. A huge lecture classroom, which was to be called the advanced class's 'homeroom'.

Kazuto groggily used his elbows to wipe his eyes, as he yawned. Last night had been an exhausting night with Asuna. Asuna on the other hand seemed fine, years of practice under what was known as a tiger mother to get her the highest grades possible meant that sleep was less of a necessity for her.

A loud commanding voice boomed in the lecture hall. "Attention students, I am the instructor for Class 1-A's homeroom! Like I said before, you may call me Onabora Sensei."

He breathed in as he took a scan of the room, and spoke loudly once more: "I hope you all had a good sleep last night because I don't care whether if you're a Kuchiki or a prodigy… I will work you to th E! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The class shouted with resolve, eager to prove their worth, nobility and commoner alike. "Yes sir!"

However, despite this unified shout, Onabora located one person who didn't shout with the class, as he pointed his finger in the said direction. "Hado #4, Byakurai. (White Lightning)"

It was shot right next to Asuna, as she yelped and quickly poked the half-asleep Kazuto, whilst moving immediately away from the vicinity of the Hado spell.

As the white lighting soared through with immense speeds, Kazuto groggily woke up only to sense a huge bolt of concentrated reishi heading towards him.

Fresh from the Rukongai and Underworld, his instincts took charge, as he quickly used flash step to avoid the hit.

As a result of it, the chair was hit a second after his flash step, leading to students around him and Asuna to begin murmuring about whether this was within academy rules.

A student then pointed up, as they saw the smoke begin to fade. With the smoke fading, a figure was revealed in the white-blue academy uniform, standing on an invisible reishi platform: Kazuto

Asuna smiled slightly, as she commented: "Aho (1)… Always trying to show off."

Kazuto grinned, as he put up a V sign with his finger and said out to Asuna. "I'm alright Asuna, thanks for reminding me."

Onabora hid his grin, happy inside at the fact that one of his students was definitely a prodigy at Hoho. Despite this, he had to keep order in his class, so his facial expression was not one of happiness, but one of a bad mood. However, despite this, there was no denying the fact that Onabora was indeed silenced and startled at Kazuto's performance of Hoho.

Generating a platform using spirit particles was something considered generally advanced and required a very high spiritual pressure to complete… And if Kazuto could do it, that meant that he had at least at the spirit energy of a 4th seat.

The commoners in the class cheered for Kazuto, happy they had finally found their hero. One who even the teacher was startled at. One who was more powerful than the nobles. One which represented them, the commoners.

The nobles in the class sneered at the lack of etiquette shown by Kazuto. This was with exception however, there was one noble who truly understood the full action made by Kazuto, having just fought him a day ago.

_Impressive. To be able to dodge a Byakurai with so little given time… His reaction time must be immensely fast. Not only is he battle hardened, but his talents… _

Byakuya growled as he watched the troublesome Kazuto. His grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki had told him to watch the boy closely.

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Byakuya frustratingly stomped his foot and huffed as he sat down on the wooden floor of the 6th Division Barracks._

_"Dammit! I could've beaten him… I could've…"_

_He stopped, as he looked up at the approaching figure. Dawning the 6th Division's Captain Haori, with the Kenseikan of the Kuchiki Clan on his hair, an elderly, yet strong in spiritual pressure person approached. _

_"Oji-sama!"_

_Byakuya looked up as he spoke those words, looking upon the 26th head of the Kuchiki Clan… Ginrei Kuchiki. The current Captain of the 6th. _

_He may've looked sickly, however he was more than strong enough to be a Captain. His health, whilst being like Ukitake's due to a disease which would cause him to die early, was still more than adequate to allow him to serve the Seireitei. _

_Like every Kuchiki must do._

_Ginrei nodded at Byakuya's acknowledgement of his appearance, and said softly to Byakuya: "What happened today was a miracle. Prodigies which appear like that are once in a generation material. It is our duty as Kuchiki's to appreciate them, to welcome them. We serve the Soul Society, so therefore we must respect them, we must nurture them. No matter the background, Byakuya."_

_He crouched down as he sat beside Byakuya. "To strive forward, you must first accept defeat. Do not accept that you will be the inferior one in the end. There is no end as long as you do not end it, there is nothing you cannot do as a Shinigami. The power you wield and the will you hold will move you forward."_

_Byakuya nodded, clenching his fists. He was unwilling to accept his defeat the hands of some commoner. This was a massive blow to his pride. _

_Ginrei continued, as he stood up and smiled slightly. _

_"That pair, the young boy and young girl. In the future they will leave their mark on the Gotei 13. Watch them Byakuya, they are truly talented." _

_Byakuya turned and stared at Ginrei, prepared to raise his objections. However, Ginrei gave no heed and continued. _

_"Watch them and improve yourself, do not classify them as your enemy, Byakuya. They are your rivals, but not your enemies. They are your key to becoming stronger."_

_Byakuya looked up to his grandfather, as he nodded, whilst Ginrei walked away slowly. _

_XXXXX_

_He truly… He truly surpasses me. One day I vow I will surpass him, I vow on your grave, mother._

The praise from other students soon came to a halt, as Onabora's authoritative tone came out in the class.

"Kazuto Kirigaya. Do not think for a second simply because you were the first seed to enter the academy that you are the top, and that you could afford to not listen in class."

Kazuto nodded silently, as Onabora had a dangerous thought up in his head. His lips twisted to an evil grin, as he looked towards Kazuto, who gulped.

_Perhaps I'll be able to force him to spar with me for punishment. His abilities should be on par with a seated officer, that should allow students to learn from him. Such a disappointment that his companion didn't join his misbehaviour, or I could've taught the students that both their top seeds were indeed not a match for us instructors._

"Since you so gracefully volunteered as you've shown that you know what the core class was going to teach you for Zanjutsu, let us have a spar, Kazuto Kirigaya."

Kazuto was surprised, or perhaps… Nostalgic. He had once been asked to spar for being 'naughty' or 'careless', his thoughts could only go back to when he was still participating in the Centoria Swordcraft Academy. "Sensei…?"

Onabora flashed a fake smile at him, one that other students could feel was forced. Even Asuna backed away from Kazuto in fear of the instructor, as she whimpered to him: "Good luck… Kirito-kun."

Kazuto instantly felt the spiritual pressure Onabora was emitting, along with the other students. He had learnt throughout his time in the Rukongai that someone's spiritual pressure could differ depending on their feeling… And all he felt was bloodlust.

"Sensei… Why?"

Onabora replied to him with his evil grin still on his face. "Perhaps, but perhaps one shouldn't sleep in class. I presume you already know the stances for Zanjutsu, and that your level is that of a Captain if you are sleeping. No seated officer in the Gotei, not even lieutenants has perfected the art of Zanjutsu. Dare I say I haven't myself, and yet here you are… Not even paying attention. Oh I could only assume I could spar with you and learn, learn your secrets. What do you say, Kirigaya-Shonen. Did you fall asleep in class intentionally which would warrant a detention… Or did you truly already know the material?"

Kazuto stared at his instructor blankly, How could his first day have gotten this bad, it wasn't even this bad in the Centoria Swordcraft Academy.

At least there it was only a senpai and fellow students attempting to humiliate him, get to him… But now it was an instructor.

On one hand, he could accept the detention, and probably be laughed at for the rest of the year. Or on the other he could simply spar with the instructor. How bad could it be….?

"I'll do it."

_Is every new world I get into, progressively worse off for me?_

Kazuto sighed at his thoughts, as Onabora instructed him and the class. "Good. Let us head over to the Academy's Main Dojo."

Asuna looked at Kazuto with worry, as she asked him: "Will you be alright…?"

Kazuto nodded and put up a forced smile, hoping to satisfy Asuna's fears. _She shouldn't worry about me… If anything, this is a new life for both of us. I shouldn't have her screw up her own life for me. _

"Yeah… I'll be alright."

She nodded worriedly, as she walked off towards the Dojo along with the many other students. Kazuto sighed as he slowly too, walked off towards the Dojo for his impending fate.

Byakuya shook his head at the stupidity behind Kazuto's acceptance of this spar. It was close to idiotic, even if he was a prodigy, he couldn't hope to stand up to Onabora… A former lieutenant in the Gotei 13.

XXXXX

_Academy Main Dojo_

Kazuto whistled at the size of the 'dojo'. This wasn't any sort of Dojo, a stadium would be far more correct to define it. Situated in doors with an artificial sky rumoured to be made by the genius Kisuke Urahara, Captain of the 12th himself to secure funds for an experiment, this was a brand new dojo.

All across, there were seats filled with his fellow classmates, and some more who were on their free periods. He heard the whispers of the challenge of which Onabora had given him:

Spar or essentially be laughed at for the rest of the year.

And if you lose, you're still laughed at.

He could feel the very spiritual pressure of Onabora radiating from his body after he walked into the flat ground of the open battle arena.

This stadium was quite similar to the one where he fought the Head Swordsmen in training Uolo Levanthinn in the underworld, Swordcraft Academy.

Onabora looked at Kazuto as he unleashed his massive spiritual pressure upon Kazuto. "Fetch. Here is your weapon."

A Katana was thrown over to Kazuto, as Onabora explained to him. "The rules of this match will be a first hit out match."

Kazuto sighed at that. History truly did repeat itself, whoever was writing this part of history was probably lazy enough to essentially copy and paste a plot line and put it here.

_Perhaps I'm just a character in a fictional world._

Onabora himself wielded the same Katana as the one given to Kazuto, as he then continued his explanation. "No Kido or Kido type attacks and… For your benefit, no killing or cutting off of limbs. Those are the only rules of the match, do you understand, Kirigaya-Shonen?"

Kazuto gulped and nodded. "Yes sensei. I understand."

Onabora drew his sword out, as he told Kazuto. "The match will begin in thirty seconds,"

He pointed to the man in a Shinigami uniform to which the said man sighed. "Assistant Instructor Tenma will be doing the count down for us."

Kazuto too drew out his weapons, and took a deep breath to search amongst the stands. On the stands, he caught the view of Asuna, who had her palm on her chest.

Her thoughts could be said to have emanated to Kazuto telepathically.

_Kirito-kun, I know you can win… For you're my hero, the hero who doesn't lose. Show him who you are, and be careful… My beloved Kirito-kun_

_I'll be sure to win, Asuna. I'll give this my all, and I swear to defeat him. _

A smile emerged on Kazuto's face, as he entered his stance. Unlike Onabora's stance, which was that of a standard Kendo stance, Kazuto's stance was more of his stance in SAO. His sword pointed towards the right, with his knees slightly crutched, his body leaning forward and his left elbow pointed towards the left with his arm bent to provide maximum momentum.

This was the exact same stance he had used since SAO. Against Kuradeel, against Eugene, against Heathcliff, against Volo, against the Nobles of the underworld, against POH, against the mysterious player who attempted to assassinate him earlier on in SAO.

The same stance the Black Swordsmen had used. The one which couldn't be beaten. Whilst this world had no Memonic Visualiser, confidence would still boost one's morale and to an extent, one's power.

And that additional boost was what he needed.

Tenma stood on the skies using Hoho, as he yelled out: "THREE!"

Kazuto looked over at Onabora's stance, as he sensed the radiating spiritual pressure. It was immense, but not as immense as the one he felt that day. The one he felt radiating from Captain Kensei Muragama.

"Heh, I could do that trick too."

A smirk came on his face as his darkish green spiritual pressure radiated over his body.

"TWO!"

The two combatants steeled their grip, as they readied for their assault. The first second whilst wouldn't immediately decide the match, however what it would decide was the initiative. Who would be the attacker, who would be the defender.

"ONE!"

The tense air of spiritual energy could be felt by all the other students, all around the dojo as the two participants readied themselves for the showdown.

Asuna said aloud softly with a soft smile. "Win… Kirito-kun… Show them you aren't a pushover, show them the hero, the duel blades that you are."

"GO!"

As soon as the word was said, both participants immediately leapt towards each other with a flash step.

Kazuto entered the fight with Vertical Square, a one handed sword skill with four strikes in SAO. The same exact positioning and power.

Onabora's sword swung down like thunder in the position he started at, aiming to make an overhead slash.

At the moment Kazuto's sword and Onabora's sword collided, Kazuto could feel it. He was overpowered.

For the first time since that encounter, someone had overpowered him. He gritted his teeth, and attempted to retreat via flash step.

For normal students, they couldn't possibly fathom what was going on between these two Shinigami, they were simply too fast.

For students, such as nobles who were trained, they were at awe.

For students similar to Byakuya, they sighed. Kazuto had made a mistake. Vertical Square was a terrible skill or position to use against a far more experienced man such as Onabora.

A sword skill which would've been far more suited, as both Asuna and Kazuto knew, would be the overwhelming Avalanche.

Using a single handed skill against a double handed skill would definitely produce not-so good results.

However, what they didn't know was that Kazuto was no stranger to using this starting position against enemies.

Whilst being overpowered may've came as a surprise, this surprise would no longer be a surprise in the next engagement.

The positioning for Vertical Square allowed Kazuto to make four empowered strikes. Even if it had an 'extra' amount of energy due to being a sword skill, even sword skills in SAO followed physics. Vertical Square was the best positioning possible for a four hit combo, as the AI for SAO had determined.

And so Kazuto placed his trust in the AI for SAO, and as he exited his flash step, took a leap towards where Onabora was going to appear, and twisted his torso as he made a sideward slash towards Onabora.

Onabora was caught by surprise of the amount of time it took Kazuto to recover, it was amazingly fast. For any normal two handed sword technique, a stance which might've ended in disaster like Kazuto's would've normally costed them the match. However, for Kazuto, he was able to reset his positioning and continue the momentum from the previous slash.

This surprise didn't reduce the power of Onabora's slash though, and Kazuto yet again was pushed back by the sheer power of the slash, and was forced to flash step backwards so he could reset the momentum made by the slash and focus it onto the power for his next slash.

Onabora easily followed as expected for a Lieutenant-Level opponent. He was no idiot, as he saw the current situation differently than the students.

_Kirigaya is obviously attempting to set up a combo… To slowly wear down the momentum of my technique, to allow him to gain the first strike. A good strategy… However it is naive to think he could do so!_

Kazuto gritted his teeth as yet again he swung down his sword and clashed with Onabora's sword. The instructor's sword had only slowed down a bit, and his back was nearly against the wall.

_Dammit! His slash is still so powerful, what is this?! The only thing I could do… is attempt to combine Avalanche with the final blow._

Kazuto and Onabora appeared out of nowhere, exiting their flash steps, as for the first time, Asuna saw Kazuto using two hands on his sword.

_Two hands…? That's the positioning for Avalanche… But that'll…_

It clicked to her. There was no delay, sword skills could be combined, at least for slash skills like Kazuto's. This wasn't a game, this was real life.

_Then maybe… Maybe Kirito-kun could overpower Sensei._

For Kazuto's final motion against Onabora, it was a two handed thrust against him. A thrust headed straight for his heart, his chest.

Onabora's slash instinctively changed direction, so it could intercept the blade, forcing him on the defensive.

Kazuto grinned. After dealing with an annoyingly powerful slash with a poor opening, he could finally use what he truly was best at: Speed.

Using his flash step, he leapt back and used the wall for rebound, completing a full summersault over Onabora, who was unable to adjust his stance in time for an offensive.

He then began his own offensive. By using the sheer speed of a one handed swordsmanship skill, Kazuto unleashed a flurry of attacks.

This was the ten hit combo, the ultimate combo for the one-handed sword skill Nova Ascension.

Using flash step, he leapt up and attempted an over head attack, which was blocked by Onabora. This left Onabora unable to adjust his stance yet again for a flash step, allowing Kazuto to flash step once more on his back to attempt to go for a central thrust.

_This is bad… His techniques are unpredictable, the only way to counter it would be to have superior speed or power… I've fallen into his trap! The only way I can win… The only way I can win is showing my true power, but I can only use more spirit energy and speed if he let's me… I have to defend against this combo!_

The students of the academy stared at awe. A first year academy student was overwhelming a senior instructor.

Byakuya too stared at awe at Kazuto's overwhelming strength against Onabora. Although he knew this wasn't Onabora's strength, and that he intentionally had lowered himself to the level of Kazuto, for Onabora to be suppressed this much was unthinkable. The lieutenant's experience should've more than enough made up for it. Instead… It was as if Kazuto was a seasoned warrior, fighting through everything Onabora had.

_To think that he could even fight on even grounds with a former Gotei lieutenant. Is he more miraculous than 3rd Seat Kaien Shiba who graduated in two years…? _

"Amazing!"

A student had yelled that out, it was that of a commoner. Asuna couldn't help but feel the same. The way Kazuto had overwhelmed Onabora, and only with one sword was amazing. The man clearly had fell into a trap Kazuto had made on the spot, a trap he unintentionally made.

The art of the sword was something Kazuto was always meant for, and even if it wasn't for her, she would always follow him for it.

As she planned to stay with him if he went to America.

As she planned to stay with him if he was trapped in the Underworld, and had they not died right then and there for unknown reasons.

As she had promised that day, that she would even follow him after they had died. They would be together forever.

XXXXX

Kazuto's continued flurry of attacks had broken Onabora's concentration and as the 10th attack came, Kazuto noticed it.

This was the decisive moment, if he could attack Onabora. If he could hit the slash, then victory was his.

"Sensei! Here I come!"

Due to their proximity to the wall, Kazuto flash stepped towards the wall to allow himself to use the wall to leap forward for a thrust towards Onabora.

_This doesn't have to be the final hit… If I could combine Whirling Current with the final blow of Nova Ascension, in theory because of the momentum I have I could spin and generate far more power and allow myself for a last surprise attack before I have to give up the initiative… Even if he has more time to prepare, I could still do it! I can win!_

Kazuto placed the blade on top of his shoulders, as he used the momentum from the wall to make a slash towards Onabora.

Onabora this time instead, due to being given enough time to prepare for a proper counter-attack, was able to make a slash of his own. Swinging down with his full power with a proper run up, this was the strength of a normal attack Onabora would make.

_Ten combos… There's no way this isn't the peak of what he could do, at least with one sword. Ten hits… Then I could counter-attack._

Their blades connected as the greater power generated by Kazuto's leap caused him to push back Onabora, forcing Onabora back.

However, with the leap Kazuto made not being over, it's momentum still ongoing, the speed was still there. Kazuto went for it, as he made a full spin, a slash aimed towards Onabora's arm.

Onabora saw this, and gritted his teeth. How could he have been so careless… The boy clearly had a reason for why he leapt from the wall asides from the power boost.

This was his trump card, and if Onabora could slash through this, he could make it work, he could win.

He attempted to dodge with his footwork, attempting a side step of the sword, as he cancelled his leap by putting his sword onto the ground and poking it onto the ground to change his flight course.

Kazuto's slash came closer and closer, closer to connecting. This was the moment of truimph for him, however Kazuto dared not falter.

Falter a step, and you'll lose. He learnt that in SAO, the underworld. Against all the powerful players, bosses and even the integrity knights in the Underworld, this was a lesson to be learnt.

His slash touched Onabora's clothing, as it made a rip there, however failed to connect with his skin.

Onabora left out a breath of relief, as Kazuto felt anger, disappointment and a mixture of other feelings as he turned around after he landed on the ground.

Onabora said out aloud to Kazuto. "You have done well to do this much… However it's time I show you my true power."

With a flash, Onabora had seized the initiative, as he went for a forward thrust with a leap. Kazuto was forced to block it as he slashed his swords upwards like man uppercut to block the sword from going towards him.

Onabora then used his superior power to force down Kazuto's sword, to which Kazuto was forced to fall back yet again.

As Byakuya watched, he noticed. Gengoro Onabora had finally become serious. He recited his memory, aloud, to the students beside him cheering for Kazuto.

"It's no use. As Lieutenant Sousuke Aizen once said… Within the Gotei 13, in a squad there is no one who can beat a Lieutenant except the Captain. The Lieutenant himself could take on the entire squad… In exception to perhaps the third, fourth and fifth seats cooperating… And the Captain could take on the entire squad, alone. A person on the level of the 4th seat against a Lieutenant, ultimately will lose."

Onabora continued his offensive against Kazuto, as he made an overhead slash, forcing Kazuto to block overhead, and due to Kazuto's one handed swordplay, and Onabora's now increased speed and power, was able to effectively force Kazuto's blade down.

With another flash step, Onabora said out aloud to Kazuto. "It's over."

He flash stepped towards the side of Kazuto, the right hand side which was forced open by Onabora due to him using his sheer power to force Kazuto's sword to his left hand side.

He then made it, the slash. With a light slash on the cheeks, Onabora successfully completed the first strike.

The match was a comeback made within seconds after Kazuto had suppressed Onabora, which left students in awe.

It was a back to front match… And that they could see that if even one of their own could hold against an Instructor, then truly they had the potential.

However, this match proved that they all had something to improve, and more importantly to Onabora… He saw Kazuto's abilities. He understood how the boy, and perhaps the girl as well, worked.

It could be said that when some one crossed swords with another person, they gained an understanding about these people.

What Kazuto wanted, was the power to "protect". He wanted the power to protect the girl beside him. He also wanted the "fun" behind swords, Onabora could tell this very clearly. His eyes constantly staring at the girl, who starred back, the girl named 'Asuna Yuuki'.

It was more than obvious to Onabora, who had achieved his objectives to test Kazuto Kirigaya in relation to his abilities, which surpassed Onabora's level of thought.

His Zanjutsu alone could be said to be at the level of a 3rd seat. His reiatsu at the level of a 4th seat… And his flash step a level of a 4th seat.

Onabora stared at Kazuto, who sheathed his sword and congratulated him. "Boy, that was a good fight you put up. I apologise for putting you on the spotlight, for I had wanted to test your power. After the match you fought against Byakuya, I required to know your level to know where to place you later on, and what to teach… And it seems I have close to nothing to teach you."

Kazuto looked up to the man. Although this man had tried to humiliate him, he had a good heart behind him. "Sensei… I'm sure I have many things to learn from you."

Onabora gave a heartily laugh, as he shook his head. "Perhaps, however if anything what you need to learn is the art of a Shinigami. You do not fight the way we do, and perhaps that is for the best… However learning the art of Zanjutsu, may be good for you. Next time, Kazuto Kirigaya, do not fall asleep in my class."

Kazuto bowed, as he nodded with a smile. "Yes sensei!"

Kazuto used flash step to flash towards the stands at where Asuna was. Onabora shook his head at how impatient the boy was.

"Perhaps patience is something he would need to learn."

Onabora stared out at the rest of the class, as he ordered them all. "All of you come down here, I will now teach you the basics of Zanjutsu… So get your Bokken (2) and get down. After that, we will analyse the match between Kirigaya and I. I hope you were paying attention, because I shall be asking questions. That fight was an excellent fight on Kirigaya's part, and had I not been paying attention, would've lost."

"Sensei would've… Lost?"

Many students questioned this, however just as many looked over to Kazuto Kirigaya as a 'Prodigy' of sorts. Girls, nobility or commoner fawned over him and giggled, however all stared as he took the hand of Asuna.

The chestnut coloured haired girl, the 2nd place was already with him. And some boys, especially Byakuya who had a hatred of gossip and girl-talk, sighed.

This was going to be a long Zanjutsu class, before they reached Kido class.

XXXXX

A/N:

(1): Aho means idiot, but in a polite way. At least I think.

(2): Tis' wooden sword.

Holy christ, I updated. Thank you for waiting so long y'all, I'm doing IBDP and my time schedule is pretty tight, so I can't update that much. I thank those of you who are still reading this for reading. Here are some recent updates from me, I've gotten the Shikai name for Kazuto's Zanpakuto, so I'll be giving spoilers of it right now for those of you who want it.

"Ichiken: Gigesu Shiderū." "Saigoken: Kuromoso"

For those of you perhaps from my other story (Summoning Britannia), I sincerely apologise for not having it done, not sure when it'll be done (next chapter), maybe Christmas? I really don't have time rn.

For Bleach: Alternate Future, I'm planning a re-write, the story just seemed like a power fantasy to me. Whilst perhaps it was well written for the words, the concept was pretty bad lol.

I'm also planning to perhaps write a Bleach-My Hero Academia fic where Ichika gets stuck without Memory and nerfed powers, in the my hero-aca universe, which will be connected to the Thousand Year Blood war. All For One may have some answers to it… Hehe.

Also note I intentionally put a long fight scene here because of the fact that I didn't update so long, hope y'all liked the fight between Gengoro and Kirito.

Thank you for your time, please favourite, review and follow.

Bleach quote of wisdom

"When I cross swords with someone, what they're feeling always transmits to me through the sword." - Ichigo Kurosaki when battling former 3rd Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru, Battle of Fake Karakura.

Stayed tuned for next chapter: A Long First Day!

Reviews:

Nagisa TR: :3


	12. Story note: Temporary pause

Due to certain circumstances in my life, as I'm going through the IB Diploma currently, I likely will not be updating until I reach university. A myriad of reasons though that this prologue likely won't be finished. I planned for a much larger storyline and the ideas bounce around in my head; so what I'm more likely to do is post the first chapter which is already half-done of the second volume of this story once I finish.

Thank you so far for following!

However I also apologise for the lack of updates, I will definitely be posting up the technical main story, I wrote out the prologue first because I felt like I wanted to write it progressively however it clearly isn't working for me, hence I decided to choose a set route first in the main story, then finish the prologue later.

Many things were planned for the prologue and it'd also spoil the story in the future, as such I want to write the future story first to prevent spoilers.

The new story is planned to be named 'Bleach: Reincarnation Vol II'

Name of this story will also change and I'm honestly uh, hopeful to announce that this is the prologue. I plan for this story to not end at the Aizen arc for those who are wondering. Many things are planned and hopefully I'll fully finish it!

\- Nooter


End file.
